Panacea
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: There's something in his demeanor, the way he hides his true feelings whenever they start to unconsciously slip out, that speaks volumes. And Sanji would hardly consider himself somebody that wants to fix people but, well, he likes a challenge, and Law presents a rather giant one. Law/Sanji
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Panacea  
**Author:**AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** PG-13-ish  
**Characters/Pairing: **Law/Sanji  
**Chapter:** 1/1 (?)  
**Word Count:** 2280  
**Summary:** There's something in his demeanor, the way he hides his true feelings whenever they start to unconsciously slip out, that speaks volumes. And Sanji would hardly consider himself somebody that wants to _fix _people but, well, he likes a challenge, and Law presents a rather giant one.  
**Spoilers: **For recent-ish chapters, but this is set before Dressrosa.  
**Warnings: **Do I need to warn for shotgunning? Because there's that.

**Panacea**

It's a lovely night. Or, well, maybe it just feels that way after the long cold of Punk Hazard, but the sky is clear and filled with stars, the winds are calm, and the air is warm enough that you don't even need a coat to be outside in it. He's unable to sleep for some reason, although quite honestly that's not uncommon, and is making himself a cup of tea to pass the time.

He knows Franky is on the watch and so he doesn't have any need to be concerned about being ambushed in the night, so the chance to unwind a little is appreciated. The ship, for once, is near-silent; only the sound of tiny waves lapping at the hull breaks the stillness of the dark. He pours the tea out into a cup, leaving the half-full kettle on the counter, and a flash of movement outside the kitchen porthole gives him pause for a moment. Usually everybody sleeps through the night, so to have somebody else awake is rare, but when he tilts his head, adjusting his glasses a little to see up at the railing and spots who it is, he can't say he's especially surprised.

He's not sure what prompts him to go out on deck, scooping his lighter and a couple of cigarettes into his pocket and carrying the steaming tea with him, but by the time he's leaning back on the rail beside the older man, it's too late to turn back.

"D'you mind some company?" he asks in a low voice, sipping at the tea and letting its warmth seep through him.

"If it's you? I can't say that I do," Law's voice is soft, devoid of any sarcasm or exasperation (because really, those are the two emotions the Warlord seems partial to), and Sanji studies him in the moonlight.

He looks…relaxed, which is rare. He's still got that damned sword slung over his shoulder but he's without his hat and has stripped off that feather-collared sweatshirt, although the low-necked t-shirt he's got on still has his crew's jolly roger on it. He's never seen the other man so undressed before, but now he can study the tattoos running up both arms, stylized hearts curling up toward his shoulders and the top of what seems to be another heart on his chest, spiraling up over his collarbones. They suit him, somehow, and Sanji's willing to bet his best cooking knives that there's a story behind the excess of heart motifs the other man surrounds himself with, although it's not something he's likely to be privy to.

"Implying that if it were anybody else…?" he chuckles softly and Law turns to him, blinking slowly.

"I'm quite sure you've noticed, but your crew is insane," Law mutters dryly, finally setting his nodachi down and crossing his arms. "I've only been with you a few days but I fail to see how you could have traveled with them for as long as you have."

"Yeah, they're special, but you get used to it," Sanji replies, holding out the teacup on impulse and smiling when Law accepts it after a moment or two, sipping at it delicately. He furrows his brow then, looking surprised, before he regards Sanji carefully. "You're from…"

"You recognize that, huh?" Sanji's pleased, a little, because Law's origin is fairly well-known by virtue of him being rather infamous, but the tea is a special black that, to his knowledge, is only produced in the North Blue. The peppery flavor is an instant giveaway to anybody that's had it before, and while Sanji can't remember much of his homeland, things like flavors and scents tended to stay with him forever.

"It's been years," Law frowns down into the cup, taking another sip before passing it back. "I didn't realize you were born there."

"Born, yeah, but not really raised," Sanji shrugs, setting the cup on the rail and lighting a cigarette in a smooth, practiced motion. "Some things stick with you, though."

"So it would seem," Law falls silent, then, a frown pulling his lips down as he stares across the ship, and Sanji wonders to himself why anybody on their crew is still afraid of him. Yes, he's powerful, but then, so are all of them. And Law's either ridiculously trusting or ridiculously arrogant to willingly insert himself on the ship of a rival captain with an extraordinarily strong crew. Sanji's seen enough of him by now to know that it's not the latter, and while the former seems almost as unlikely, there's a rather large part of him that's convinced Law's not quite the stone-cold bastard he pretends to be.

There's something in his demeanor, the way he hides his true feelings whenever they start to unconsciously slip out, the way he flinches away from every friendly touch, that speaks volumes. And Sanji would hardly consider himself somebody that wants to _fix _people but, well, he likes a challenge, and Law presents a rather giant one.

It's subtle, the way he leans back against the rail just close enough that their elbows brush, but even that makes Law tuck his arms closer to his sides, leveling a look at Sanji that tells the blond he's completely aware of what's going on.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Sanji takes a careless drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out into the clear air, and Law narrows his eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me, for one thing. Your crew may be full of idiots, but I'm quite aware you're not one of them," his voice is smooth, malice bubbling just under the surface, and it would _almost _be a compliment except for the fact that, well, it's not.

"You know we're not your enemies," Sanji points out, not looking at law as he holds his cigarette between two fingers and takes another sip of tea with his free hand. "Once Luffy's decided you're a friend, you're pretty much fucked for the rest of your life, and some people on this crew might not like his decisions all the time, but they never question them for long."

"You didn't question him at all," Law notes, and Sanji smiles to himself.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out why," he sees no shame in admitting that. "I'm not exactly trusting by nature, especially when it comes to guys, but despite your…reputation, I've never seen anything that tells me you really live up to it. Freeing slaves and saving a rival captain's life with no obligation to and helping a bunch of kids don't exactly scream 'sadistic psychopath' to me," he finally looks at Law, who's looking a little chagrined but still irritated.

"Well, reputations might often be exaggerated, but when they're helpful, I see no reason to try and disprove them," Law finally says, and it's not really an answer but Sanji supposes he knows what Law's saying.

"Yeah, true enough. I've always had bad luck with people knowing who I am, though, so I tend to let people underestimate me and then prove them wrong," he smiles, holding the cigarette between his lips and staring up at the sky.

"You're strong. Deceptively so," Law's voice is impassive but well, hey, _this _time it _does _sound like a compliment and he'll gladly take it.

"Nah, compared to some of the people on this ship…"

"Everybody else on this ship either uses tools or a Devil Fruit," Law cuts him off with a wave of his hand. "You only use your physical strength. I think that's fairly commendable."

Sanji ducks his head and chuckles, because he's never really thought about it that way although, yeah, it's true. Zoro's got his swords, Nami has her Clima-Tact, Usopp's got his slingshot, Franky's pretty much a fighting machine at this point, and then there's him, using nothing more than his legs and his brains, so maybe it _is _impressive.

"Yeah, well, I doubt that'd do any good against somebody like you," he comments. "I barely slowed Vergo down and you…"

"I…" Law hunches over himself, eyes growing dark. "I had…more reasons to want to destroy him than you did," his voice is cold now, devoid of any emotion, and it makes Sanji shiver to hear it. "My winning against him was fueled more by anger than any skill on my part."

"Well, whatever works, right?" Sanji blows some smoke rings out into the air, noticing how Law's eyes follow them. "You want some?"

"I'm a doctor," he says, as if Sanji's forgotten somehow, and Sanji shrugs.

"Yeah, well, I'm a chef. Been smoking these for ten years and they've done fuck-all to my palate, so I think the stories about them being deadly are exaggerated," he can sense Law shifting beside him and an idea goes through his mind in that moment, a very bad idea that's going to have very bad consequences, but there's something…

Well, it's not as if he's had a lot of experience when it came to…things of a sexual nature. He knows very well that he's an utter idiot around women to an absurd degree and despite his fascination with the female form, he's not sure his heart could handle more than innocent touches.

Men, however, were a different story, and he's learned in their travels that men that look like him usually have no trouble finding willing bed-partners. He's never had what could be termed a steady lover, exactly (being on this ship doesn't offer him much choice and while he's sometimes wondered what would happen if he and Zoro were to let out their aggression toward each other in a more…physical…way, he's convinced the swordsman is either asexual or else too dedicated to that white sword of his to engage in such frivolous acts), but it's impossible to deny how Law practically _exudes _sexuality.

Still, there's no assurance that Law feels the same toward him, or that he's even interested in that at all, but well, he knows Law won't hurt him while he's stuck on the ship, so it's the best time to do something that might be really stupid.

"You could cheat a little," Sanji raises his curled eyebrow and Law tilts his head to the side. "Do you trust me?"

"I don't trust anybody," is Law's smooth reply. "But I don't think you're going to hurt me, no."

"Close your eyes," Sanji instructs and Law heaves a deep breath before doing so, hands slipping into fists at his sides. He looks decidedly uncomfortable, no trace of his normal cockiness now, and Sanji inhales some smoke quickly before the Law's rare good nature expires, touching the other man's jaw gently (Law shivers at that, although Sanji has no idea what it means) and taking advantage of Law opening his mouth to no doubt ask him what he's doing to seal his lips over the other man's, holding his head in place and breathing the smoke into the his mouth when he sucks in a startled breath.

He pulls away quickly, putting some distance between them, and Law, despite his obvious surprise, blows the smoke out in a move that tells Sanji that it's not his first time smoking. Bastard, Sanji think smugly, trying to pretend he's all healthy and shit.

"That," Law's voice is a little raspy, "was an exceptionally stupid thing to do."

"I'm aware," Sanji promises, not looking in Law's direction because he doesn't really want to know how much trouble he's in, but Law grabs his wrist in a vice-grip, spinning him around and sealing their mouths together.

Sanji hesitates for a moment before throwing the cigarette overboard, wrapping his arms around Law's shoulders and just letting himself _feel, _opening his mouth when Law's tongue presses insistently against his lips and allowing the other man to take control of the kiss.

Law kisses like he does everything, with purpose and a sense of there being a thinly veiled threat behind it, but he's undoubtedly skilled and one of his hands twines through Sanji's hair, tugging just enough for him to feel it. He's never noticed it before but Law's got at least a few inches on him and he has to press himself upward a little to kiss him properly.

There's a moment of utter stillness when they break apart, both breathing harshly, and Sanji can see Law's throat move when he swallows, seemingly at a rare loss for words.

"Was that stupid, too?" the blond asks, fingers sliding down Law's arm and feeling a tiny thrill inside when Law doesn't pull away.

"Yes," Law's trembling a little and Sanji wonders idly how long it's been since he let himself be this close to somebody. He's not exactly a people-person by nature and he needs his time to get away and meditate, but he's in no way as isolated as Law seems to be.

There's something thick in the air between them, something that he's not sure how to read, and he lets go of Law and clears his throat, picking up his teacup and staring into it for a few moments. "There, um, more tea in the kitchen. If you'd like a cup."

"That would be appreciated," Law shoulders his sword and walks away, back to exuding an aura designed to keep anyone from getting too close, and Sanji sighs and wonders if tonight's accomplished anything at all.

Well, he decides with a shrug, it was…interesting, if nothing else. And maybe he can't read Law that well, but he's fairly sure that, whatever comes of this, the other man feels the same way.

He's definitely not trying to fix him. He's just trying to figure him out.

**Notes:**

**1.** A panacea (pan-uh-see-uh) is basically a universal cure-all or a solution to all problems.

**2. **As it stands right now this is a one-shot, but I do have ideas to expand upon it so if anybody is interested at all in that, feel free to drop me a comment and I'll see what I can do :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Panacea  
**Author:**AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** PG-13-ish (for now)  
**Characters/Pairing:**Law/Sanji  
**Chapter:** 2/5 (?)  
**Word Count:** 3054  
**Summary:** There's something in his demeanor, the way he hides his true feelings whenever they start to unconsciously slip out, that speaks volumes. And Sanji would hardly consider himself somebody that wants to _fix_people but, well, he likes a challenge, and Law presents a rather giant one.  
**Spoilers:**For recent-ish chapters, but this is set before Dressrosa.

**Chapter Two**

Escaping the zoo?" Sanji doesn't have to look to see who's entered the galley. He knows everybody by the way they open the door, by how much noise they make walking up to it, and Law's no exception at this point..

"I'm quite convinced zoo animals are much better behaved than your crew. I have a polar bear on mine, after all, and he's infinitely more civil," he sniffs rather haughtily and Sanji laughs to himself, chopping up some vegetables for their evening meal.

"What were they trying to rope you into?"

"I'm not even certain. Something to do with tabasco balls and cola, but that was enough to convince me I should be elsewhere," he looks disinterested, eyes focused on some random spot on the wall, and Sanji plops a drink down in front of him and waits for him to pay attention.

"Here. I promise there's no tabasco or cola in there," he nods and Law regards it suspiciously for a moment or two before trying it, a slight quirk in his left eyebrow the only indication that he likes it. "Well?"

"It's pleasant," Law decides, and coming from him that's pretty much a standing ovation.

"Nah, 's not much. We're running low on supplies, especially after I had to cook for all the Marines and kids back on Punk Hazard. Nami-san says there's an island we'll be coming up on tomorrow so hopefully they have a village or a market and I can get some fresh produce," he's talking mostly to himself but Law hums quietly to let him know that he's at least listening.

They haven't talked about that night since it happened, but at least Law hasn't been giving him the cold shoulder or anything and, if it can be called progress, he does seem to seek out Sanji's company more often than not. He's still secretive and still fairly emotionless, but it's better than it had been before.

"We can't linger too long anywhere," and okay, apparently taking time to shop for _food _is a sore spot, but Sanji's not having any of that right now.

"Look, shitty doctor, just because you've got some beef with Doflamingo doesn't mean Luffy's gonna move any faster than he damn well pleases. So put up or shut up," he stabs the knife down rather viciously, looking over his shoulder to see Law staring at him in a fair approximation of shock. Or, at least, what passes for shock where Law's concerned, although it's hardly a change from his normal neutral expression.

"It's more than a trifling issue," he finally admits. "Doflamingo…I've spent half my life waiting to make him pay for what he did to somebody I cared deeply for."

It's the most Sanji's ever heard him admit about himself, but he can respect that, at least. He's fairly sure that, one way or another, they're going to run into Doflamingo and from what he's seen and heard the man is not what one could call a decent human being.

"So that's your goal? Revenge?" he asks, and Law levels a rather even look at him before turning his eyes away. "Hey," Sanji smacks his palm on the counter and Law flinches involuntarily, shoulders hunching over. "Hey," he says again, softer, feeling bad. He chews on the end of his unlit cigarette thoughtfully, crossing around the counter and seating himself on Law's lap as the older man looks at him curiously. "Look, if that's what you need to do, go ahead and do it. But just remember that you're never going to be happy if you're trying to reach a dream for somebody else. Finding the All Blue might be that shitty old geezer's dream, but it's mine, too, so I'm not doing it just for him."

"This could hardly be called my 'dream'," Law frowns. "But until it's finished, one way or the other, I can't move on."

"Yeah. I get it," Sanji pulls the cigarette out of his mouth, tipping the other man's chin up with his free hand and kissing him lightly. Law doesn't look angry or annoyed, just sort of confused, and Sanji stands up and goes back to preparing his mise en place for dinner.

The door opens before either of them can say anything else, Nami sliding in and leaning back against it while huffing an annoyed breath, and Sanji laughs to himself and starts making a drink for her. "Come to join us in the idiot-free zone, Nami-swan?"

"Is it just me, or are they louder than normal today?" she rubs her temples and hops up on a stool beside Law. "You two bonding in here?"

"You could say that," Sanji grins to himself, seeing that Law is looking uncomfortable, and tries to change the subject. "How close is this island?"

"Mm, I'd say we should make landfall midday tomorrow if the wind holds," she replies, tapping her fingers on the countertop. "Will the supplies last until then?"

"As long as Luffy doesn't break into the fridge we should be fine," he sets the drink in front of her and she nods in thanks.

"We won't stay long," she adds, probably for Law's benefit, but he schools his face into a more neutral expression and shrugs.

"I suppose one day here or there won't make an exceptional amount of difference," he finally replies.

"Are you that eager to get rid of us?" she rests her chin on her upturned hand, narrowing her eyes, and he sighs.

"No, that's not…"

"It's fine," she waves her hand. "Believe me, you're the perfect ship-guest and even though I don't trust you completely I _do _trust you not to murder us in our sleep," she gives him a look that implies if he tries there's going to be serious consequences.

"I consider our alliance to be binding, Miss Nami, and I'll protect you all as I would my own crew for the duration of it" he intones and she smiles and nods.

"That's good enough for me," she stands up and takes the drink. "Well, I've got to work on some maps, so wish me luck not punting the rest of them overboard if they get in my way," she raises her glass in a salute and Sanji inclines his head formally, sighing as she leaves the galley.

"Out of interest, what would your crew say if one of them had walked in thirty seconds sooner?" Law asks, Sanji thinking about that while he finished chopping the vegetables and setting them aside.

To be honest, relationships and bed-partners weren't something any of them had ever discussed, probably because most of them had no desire for it. Luffy and Zoro and Chopper pretty much had no interest in anybody in that way, Usopp had his girl, Brook was a skeleton, Franky…well, Sanji didn't really want to inquire too closely about how…those parts of his anatomy worked, if they still did, and the girls would never lower themselves to be involved with any of the degenerates on-board. He doesn't think any of them will judge him too harshly (although they might be surprised that he's getting involved with another man) but, well, he has no history to base his thoughts on so really it's up in the air.

"Would you care if they had?" he asks instead, and Law shrugs.

"Not particularly. I'd just like to know that you're not doing this out of pity, or because you think I'm broken somehow," he sounds serious and Sanji feels bad for thinking, well, at least partially the same thing.

"I'm not," he promises. "I'm attracted to you. Yes, there's a part of me that would like you to…trust me enough to let down a few of your walls, but that's not why I kissed you," he hopes that Law can't see right through him because in part that's _exactly _why h's pursuing this and he feels guilty for it now.

"I don't believe you," Law decides, standing up and moving behind Sanji, and the blond forces himself to keep working, breath hitching a little in fear when one of Law's arms locks around his waist and the other hand comes up to grip his throat, not hard enough to restrict his airflow but definitely enough to be a warning. "But I'm attracted to you as well, so perhaps I'm willing to forgive you for that," he's pressed close, the proximity making Sanji lean back into him. His hands are loose at his sides, unsure what he's supposed to do because Law doesn't exactly adhere to any conventions. "Whatever you're going to do, do it."

And he'll take that as permission, hands sliding back to rest on Law's hips, holding him there. Law's lips press against the side of his neck, mouth opening so his teeth can scrape lightly along the skin, and Sanji's amazed that he feels no threat at all from the action. The hand around his throat slackens a little, moving to rest over the knot in his tie, and he's always had a rule about no fooling around where the food was prepared but, well, it was very hard to remember that right now.

"Oi, Sanji! Have you seen…?" Luffy bursts through the door, followed by Usopp and Chopper, and Law darts back as if burned, both of them turning toward the voice. "Torao!" he crows excitedly. "You just ran away! We wanted to try out this…"

Sanji picks up a knife and twirls it in his hand the same instant that Law creates one of those rotating circles, both of them glaring at the intruders, and Usopp and Chopper mumble something about 'forgetting things on the deck bye' and scurrying out, Luffy taking a bit longer to get the picture but Sanji chucks an apple out the door and watches the captain bound after it like a dog chasing a bone.

"When we make landfall…" Law looks thoughtful, "do you think your lovely navigator will object to us spending the night at the local inn?"

"I think she'd probably insist upon it," Sanji swallows heavily because Law's gone from wanting to rush out of this as fast as possible to wanting to spend the night with him and it might not make sense but, well, Sanji's not going to complain about his sudden change of heart.

Law doesn't say anything, going back to his seat and finishing his drink, and Sanji tries to concentrate on dinner while suppressing the memory of how good having Law pressed against him, entirely surrounding him, felt.

000

He's trying to bring back that rather pleasant feeling later on when Zoro and Robin corner him, the swordsman actually offering to help with the dishes (which should have been Clue Number One that something was wrong) and Robin sipping a cup of evening tea in the galley, a knowing smirk on her lips that tells Sanji he's not getting out of this one easily.

Not willing to make the first move, he keeps scrubbing at the dishes, passing them to Zoro to dry and getting lost in the rhythm of the familiar action until Zoro sets a bowl down a little too hard, the sound making Sanji flinch.

"What the fuck are you thinking, dart-brow?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sanji replies automatically, hearing Zoro scoff.

"Yeah? You know that I always train by the stern, which means if I look toward the kitchen I can see right into it," he glares at Sanji, who shrugs.

"The fuck do you care, anyway? Not like you've ever shown any interest in my well-being before," he mutters, splashing his hands down in the water viciously.

"Nakama, you idiot," Zoro says like it should be obvious.

"Yeah, well, don't worry. I can handle myself," he wants the subject to change but he knows it won't be that easy.

"We don't doubt that," Robin interjects smoothly, tilting her head to the side and using a spare hand to catch a plate that's precariously close to tipping off the counter.

"So what does it matter?" he glances around and Zoro sighs.

"Because he's using you. He's not a nice guy, Cook, no matter what Luffy says…"

"You have no idea because you've never said more than two words to him," Sanji knows he shouldn't be defending Law, especially not over his own crewmates, but he fails to see how Zoro can think that Law's still some sort of horrible psychopath even after seeing him save all of those kids. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but I know I've got good instincts and just…just trust me when I say that there's nothing more sinister between us than mutual attraction."

"Well, he _is _a rather attractive man," Robin chuckles and Sanji blushes a little, tipping his head so his hair can hide the flush on his skin. "Don't be ashamed, Sanji. If you're certain you know what you're getting into, then I see no harm in pursuing it for now."

"Hey!" Zoro exclaims because this obviously hadn't been their original plan, but eventually he sighs and turns to Sanji, narrowing his eye. "Don't get in over your head, Cook."

"Your concern is touching. Truly," Sanji says dryly and Zoro grumbles something before turning back to his dishes. "I'm surprised you haven't said anything about the fact that we're both men."

"It's surprising, to be sure," Robin folds her hands in front of her. "But I see no reason why it's our place to judge."

"Yeah, whatever. As long as you can still fight, I don't care who you're sleeping with," Zoro mumbles and Sanji responds by flicking some water at him.

"Aww, little Marimo, that's about the nicest thing you've ever said to me!"

"Shut up," Zoro dries off the last dish and stacks it on the counter, wiping his hands on a spare dishtowel and nodding toward Robin before leaving the galley.

"There's something more than just mutual attraction, isn't there?" Robin taps a finger against her bottom lip, the lilt to her voice telling Sanji she already knows the answer.

"Well, yeah. But it's on my part, not his."

"He's a fascinating man, to be sure," she murmurs, "and this may seem like strange advice, but remember that while you have all of us looking out for your well-being, he has nobody making sure of the same where he's concerned."

"I'm not going to hurt him," Sanji vows, because no matter what Law chooses to reveal to him, or not, that information will only stay between them.

"I trust you," Robin smoothly gets to her feet, a hand popping out of Sanji's shoulder to pat it comfortingly. "Good night, Sanji."

"Good night, my beautiful Robin-chwan," he replies, heart fluttering a little at the tiny smile she affords him.

000

"They cornered you, didn't they?"

"Fuck!" Sanji nearly drops his cigarette, glancing into the shadows to see the barest hint of movement in the blackness.

"They know?"

"Yeah, they know. They don't care," he adds, and Law hums thoughtfully.

"But they don't trust me."

"I think they're starting to," Sanji lets some smoke out in a steady stream, leaning his elbows on the railing. "Or at least, they trust that I can take care of you if you misbehave," he raises an eyebrow and Law looks down, a hint of a smile playing about his lips.

"Your crew has a lot of faith in you," he says, and Sanji shrugs, although there's a rather large part of him that's pleased by the knowledge. He wanders over beside Law, the shadows concealing them from any prying eyes, and leans back against the cabin wall beside the other man.

"I guess I've given them good reason to," he decides after a moment or two of thinking. "I've gotten them out of some pretty bad situations by virtue of being able to sneak around mostly unnoticed and fuck shit up in the background. It's not the position that gives me the most glory, but at least the people that matter know what I'm contributing," he stuffs his hands in his pockets, closing his eyes and letting the evening breeze blow through his hair.

"I hope you realize that your intelligence is part of the reason I feel attraction toward you," Law says mildly, and Sanji looks at him curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Indeed. I'm not…oblivious to appearances and you're physically very attractive, but coupled with a strategic mind…" he shrugs and Sanji laughs softly.

"Feeling's mutual," he replies, because Law's kind of scary with his plans and back-up plans and fifty different ways out of every scenario, but it's admirable and, yes, attractive in a way. "Can I ask why you changed your mind so quickly about staying overnight at the next island?"

"Because, as you said, your captain will not move any faster than he wishes to and getting worked up over it will only turn out to be counterproductive. I'm not a man that gives in to impulse very often, but in this circumstance, I think it's warranted," he explains, and Sanji guesses that it makes sense.

He'd learned pretty early on that trying to keep Luffy from doing anything wasn't going to end well for him.

"Well, here's hoping they have a decent inn," he's not exactly sure what this can be termed as, because well, it's not as if he's ever really gone out and _paid _for sex before (truthfully all of his allowance from Nami is spent either on supplies or clothing) but having one-night-stands is a little different than, well, _planning _it.

Which is what they're doing. Essentially.

"I'm quite sure we'll make do," Law pushes himself off of the wall, catching Sanji's tie and yanking him up into a kiss that damn near leaves him breathless with how intense Law is about it, and before Sanji can even react Law lets him go and turns smartly on his heel.

"What was that for?" Sanji blinks after the other man, still trying to figure him out because Law apparently only exists to cause him massive amounts of confusion.

"Consider it a…preview for tomorrow night," Law replies, smirking over his shoulder, and Sanji touches his fingers to his lips and thinks that, for all the teasing he's doing, Law had better fucking deliver when it counted.

**Notes:**

**1. **Thank you all so much for the positive responses I've received! I know this isn't the most conventional pairing but I'm happy that people are giving it a chance.

**2. **This fic will probably be five or six chapters long, depending on how the writing process goes, but the rating will be going up in the next chapter so just a heads-up on that (also I realize in the manga it only took them like a day to get from Punk Hazard to Dressrosa but I'm extending the timeline here for…obvious reasons).

**3. **Please feel free to leave me a comment if you feel so inclined! Feedback is a great motivator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Panacea  
**Author: **AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** R  
**Characters/Pairing:**Law/Sanji  
**Chapter:** 3/6 (?)  
**Word Count:** 3488  
**Summary:** There's something in his demeanor, the way he hides his true feelings whenever they start to unconsciously slip out, that speaks volumes. And Sanji would hardly consider himself somebody that wants to _fix_people but, well, he likes a challenge, and Law presents a rather giant one.  
**Spoilers:**For recent-ish chapters, but this is set before Dressrosa.

**Chapter Three**

The island, thankfully, does have both a market and a hotel, and Nami gives him his allowance with a smile and a wink. A quick look at Robin has her hiding a knowing smile behind her hand, and while Sanji should be annoyed that she'd been gossiping about him, he could never be mad at his angels for long.

"There's a little extra in there," Nami whispers, patting his hand and heading off down the pier with Robin, and he divides the money out, keeping enough in reserve for a night at the inn and feeling Law's eyes on him as he disembarks, making his way through the streets of the sleepy town until he finds the local fishmonger and trying to clear his head enough to shop for supplies.

He's finished with the fish and is heading to the produce stands when he feels somebody fall into step beside him, a quick glance to the side revealing that it's Usopp and he's staunchly trying _not _to look at Sanji as they wander along.

"If you're shopping with me I'm gonna make you carry shit," Sanji tells him, and Usopp shrugs. "And if you try and talk me out of this I'm kicking you back to the ship."

Usopp gives him an affronted look at that although eventually he sighs.

"I'm not going to say anything about…y'know…_him," _he whispers, as if somehow saying his name will cause the man himself to appear, and Sanji grins around his cigarette, picking through a carton of fresh mangos. "But what if he cuts you up and leaves you naked in pieces in the hotel room?"

Trust Usopp to think of the worst case scenario, Sanji thinks, but he laughs and shakes his head.

"Well, if he does, you'll avenge me, right?"

Usopp sniffs and holds his nose up high, straightening his spine and nodding resolutely. "That's right! The great Captain Usopp will never let harm befall his friends without dealing swift retribution to those responsible!"

"See, nothing to worry about," Sanji slings an arm around Usopp's shoulders, and truthfully he's grateful and touched by how concerned everybody is, but he can handle himself this time.

"Yeah. Right," Usopp keeps hovering around, though, so Sanji does indeed make him carry most of the supplies back to the ship.

It only seems fair.

000

Everything had been going so well.

At least, until Law had pushed him off and sat on the edge of the bed, knees pulled to his chest and staring at nothing in a way that was a little frightening.

"Law?" he asks softly, getting a tiny head-shake in return.

He's not sure what set the other man off, because they'd both made it to the half-clothed stage, falling onto the bed and trying to kiss and undress at the same time, but it was as if some switch had been triggered in Law's brain and he'd just…frozen.

Sanji doesn't know if he should say anything or just let Law come back on his own, but it doesn't feel right to leave him sitting there, so he carefully wraps his arms around Law, hooking his chin over the man's shoulder and holding him like that.

"I apologize," Law starts after a few moments.

"It's okay," Sanji promises, because he just wants Law to be comfortable with all of this and the way the other man switches from hot to cold is unpredictable and, yeah, a little irritating, if he's being honest.

"It's been a long time since I've allowed myself to be…intimate with anybody. Sex by its very nature is the ultimate baring of one's self, and I suppose my natural instincts toward self-preservation and the way I desire to be perceived are harder to overcome than I had thought," he pauses then, closing his eyes, and Sanji moves back a little, fingers coming up to trace the lines of the jolly roger tattooed on Law's back. He can't imagine what the other man's past has been like, what horrors he's gone through that have caused him to throw up as many walls and barriers as he has, but he knows that Law is carrying some heavy burdens.

"Well, you know I'm not gonna judge you," he drapes his arms around Law's neck again, pressing his chest to the older man's back, and Law relaxes incrementally. "And I'd like to say I'm the same when it comes to how I want to present myself, but every time I try to look cool or suave I end up embarrassing myself so I've pretty much given up on that," he chuckles to himself because there are times he feels like the butt of some universal joke, but well, he's made it this far.

"It would be nice to feel that way."

"Yeah, maybe," Sanji isn't all that sure that getting used to being embarrassed is the best thing for a person's self-esteem, after all. He also knows he's shit at being supportive or trying to make somebody feel better if they're down (it's probably the result of never having that kind of support growing up. He loves Zeff, but it's not as if the old geezer ever coddled him or showed him sympathy, and as such he's kind of emotionally stunted in that department) but he's got a feeling that Law won't respond well to being pitied anyway. "Look, if you don't wanna do this, it's fine."

"I suppose you'll be wanting to find a warm body elsewhere in town," Law sounds…bitter, for some reason, and Sanji places his hand over Law's chest, feeling his heart _(a_ heart? Truth be told that whole thing kind of freaks him out) beating a little too rapidly.

"D'you really think I'd do that?"

"Truthfully, no, but since you were prepared for it and I'm hedging, perhaps it would not be so unremarkable if you did," he sounds bored as usual and Sanji curled his fingers in a little, not sure how to proceed.

"Is this one yours?"

"Hmm?" Law jerks his head up. "Oh. Yes," he nods. "As…useful as my power might be, there's still something that feels off about not having my heart physically inside my body. Would it matter?" he sounds vaguely amused now and Sanji chuckles lightly.

"Nah, not really, but it's kinda nice to know I've got all of you here. Or only you here," he adds, because the first sounds a little too sappy even if that wasn't his intent. "Hey," he murmurs. "Will you let me get you off, at least? You don't have to do anything if you don't want to, and we can stay like this so you don't have to look at me, but I can make you feel good."

"That's awfully gracious of you," Law seems suspicious now and Sanji holds him a little tighter.

"I'm a cook, remember? My entire career is based on doing things that make people happy, and it's enough for me to know I can do that. I mean, I'm not a saint, it'd be nice to get something out of it, but I'm not asking if you're not offering," he's not exactly sure _why _he's being so nice about the whole thing, but well, there's still no denying how gorgeous Law is and the chance to make him fall apart, to see him bare himself in a way that very few people ever get to, is more than a little appealing.

"Okay," Law sounds like the word is hard to get out, but it's still permission and Sanji lets his hand slide down resting over the other man's flat stomach and feeling him breathe for a few moments. "Don't treat me like I'm fragile."

"Trust me, I know you're not," Sanji promises. "But I'm gonna need a little help if you don't want me to look."

Law sighs but undoes his jeans, shoving them down and settling back on the bed, body a little tenser now, and Sanji tries to get himself a little more comfortable, eventually deciding it's not going to work.

"C'mere," he tugs at Law's shoulder, scrambling up the bed so that he's braced against the headboard, and Law looks over his shoulder, furrowing his brow. "I won't look, just…" Sanji puts his hand over his eyes, hoping it'll be convincing, and he hears the rustling of fabric that probably means Law's kicking off his jeans before the bed dips. Sanji moves his legs apart, hoping that it's a sign Law can read, and he hears the older man sigh again before he feels Law's back press against his chest, elbows looped over his knees and yeah, this'll work. "Okay?"

"You can look," Law sounds sure of this, at least. "I'm hardly ashamed of my body."

"You shouldn't be," Sanji says honestly, hooking his chin over Law's shoulder and opening his eyes. And yeah, Law _really _has no need to be embarrassed, because he's _more_ than adequate. He can hear Law's breath hitch at the first touch of his fingers against the other man's cock (he's already hard, but Sanji's not going to take that as proof he's enjoying it yet because it could just be his body's response to being close to somebody), but Sanji pauses then, shifting enough so that he can pull a tiny bottle out of his pocket.

He doesn't think it's _too _presumptuous to have brought it along, especially considering what he thought was going to occur, and it would make things easier. He pours some oil onto his fingers, letting it warm more against his skin, before he wraps his hand around Law's cock and feels him shudder at the action.

"Okay?"

"It's fine," Law sounds more like he's doing an unpleasant operation than getting a handjob, but Sanji's not going to question it as he starts stroking in earnest. He knows his hands are exceptionally talented, and while this isn't something he's going to brag about to most people, he's fairly certain it's a skill that transfers remarkably well over to sexual acts.

Law lets out a slow breath, head tilting back onto Sanji's shoulder. His eyes are half-lidded, focused on a spot on the ceiling, and Sanji kisses the side of his neck, determined to make this as good for Law as possible. He's always been rather single-minded when it comes to achieving his goals, after all.

"Half expected you to have more tattoos where nobody can see them," he murmurs in Law's ear, as much to defuse the rather awkward silence as anything else, and Law shrugs in response.

"Sorry to disappoint," his voice is a tight, more strained than normal, and Sanji feels a tiny thrill of pride at knowing he's at least making Law feel _something. _"You can…" he waves a hand idly and Sanji moves his own hand faster, flicking his wrist at the end of every upstroke and feeling Law's body jerk each time in response.

And he can't help thinking that, if Law would just let go of his inhibitions and give in to what he does seem to be feeling, that he would be a rather exceptional lover. Sanji's pretty sure that Law's always going to carry a sense of danger around him but hell, danger on its own gives him an adrenaline rush, so maybe that's something he'd actually find appealing.

Law's fingers wrap around his calves, digging into his pants, and Sanji can feel how taut his body is. He can't say he's surprised, because Law doesn't seem the type to jerk off for fun and if it's been a long time, well, his stamina's probably going to be lacking.

Bracing his free hand against Law's chest, he moves his other one faster, nuzzling his nose against Law's jawline and, acting completely on impulse, flicks his tongue out to lick at the lobe of the other man's ear, the metal of his earrings cool against his tongue.

Law lets out a little noise at that, shocked and sub-vocal, body tensing like a bowstring before he groans softly and Sanji can feel his release running over his fingers, gently coaxing him through it and letting his hand drop away once Law slumps back against him.

He's panting and flushed, and Sanji glances to where his hand is lying on Law's chest, deceptively pale against Law's darker skin. He imagines they probably make quite the appealing sight, but it's not the moment for vanity and he tilts Law's face toward him with his clean hand, catching his lips and breathing an internal sigh of relief when Law kisses him back.

"So?" he mumbles against the other man's lips, and Law pulls back a little, eyes hooded and something that almost looks like a smile on his face.

"That was…nice," he concedes, and it might not sound like much, but for him it's pretty major. "Do you need me to reciprocate?"

"Fuck no, not if you're making it seem like an obligation," Sanji's surprised that he's actually _not _that aroused, probably because he'd been concentrating so hard on making sure Law enjoyed it, but for right now that's enough. "I need to…" he points toward the bathroom and Law nods, shifting enough that Sanji can get up, and he cleans up a little (the inn they're at is surprisingly well-equipped for being on a small island, but after living with Franky's plumbing for so long it's appreciated) before heading back out into the bedroom.

Law hasn't moved much, but he's got his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, a position that makes him look inherently vulnerable.

"You okay?" Sanji pulls a cigarette and lighter from his pocket, lighting up in a smooth, practiced motion.

"I'm quite fine, Mr. Blackleg," Law intones and Sanji rolls his eyes.

"I've got a first name."

"I realize that."

"It's fucking weird to call me that after what we just did," Sanji points out, because Law's got his odd speech patterns but it's not like he's _incapable _of calling people by their real names; he just doesn't do it very often.

Law smirks at him then, the bastard, and Sanji relaxes because yeah, they're fine.

"Just a warning that if you ever call me that when we're fucking I'm leaving the room," he blows out some smoke and Law glances at him in surprise. "I mean, if you want to fool around again," he adds, and Law unfurls his body a little and nods.

"I believe I'd like that. I'm sorry you've had to put up with…" he wiggles his fingers in a vague way that Sanji somehow understands, "but I can assure you that you've assuaged all of my doubts about this arrangement."

"The fact that you can still use giant words after coming as hard as you did is kind of scary," Sanji mutters, seating himself on the bed and holding out the cigarette, and this time Law doesn't hesitate to take it. "Knew you'd smoked before."

"I try not to make it a habit," he replies, lying back against the headboard, and there's something unusually relaxed about his demeanor that Sanji finds rather attractive. He moves the cigarette away from his mouth, holding it off to the side and beckoning Sanji closer with his other hand. The blond looks at him curiously but doesn't object, straddling his hips and lying down when Law presses gently on his back.

"What're you doing?"

"This is…customary after being intimate, is it not?" Law brings the cigarette to his lips again and takes a quick drag.

"Didn't peg you for a cuddler," Sanji settles himself more comfortably, head resting on Law's shoulder.

"It's less a matter of me inherently disliking it and more the fact that finding somebody I trust enough to do this with isn't easy," he admits, and it's an honest confession, at least. His hand slides down Sanji's back, thumb rubbing over the bumps in his spine, until he stops and frowns. "What happened?"

"Hmm? Oh. Got caught in an avalanche. Fractured my spine," he explains, and hell, that seems so long ago now that they'd been on Drum Island, it's almost like it happened in another lifetime.

"Mm, it's barely noticeable. You must have had an exceptional doctor," Law strokes his thumb over the raised skin and Sanji nods.

"She taught Chopper pretty much everything he knows, so yeah, she's pretty decent," he cringes at the memory. "Can't say her…way of trying to heal me was nice, though. I think the whole island heard me scream."

"I'd like to hear you scream," Law makes it sound like a threat and Sanji glances at him in surprise. "Not in pain," he clarifies. "My reputation might precede me but I'm hardly somebody who derives a lot of pleasure from needlessly harming innocents."

"Well, you might get your chance, if you don't chicken out on me again," he says it as flippantly as he can but Law's smile is tight when he looks down at him. He isn't trying to be mean, but since the chances of Law actually telling him _why_ he's so reluctant to let people close are pretty slim, it's just easier to try and hand-wave it aside. "Look, all I can do is tell you that whatever happens between us in the bedroom stays between us. You don't have to believe me, but I'm not lying."

"I believe you're honest," Law tugs him up a little bit and he goes willingly, bracing a hand on the older man's chest and leaning in to kiss him, and Law responds rather eagerly, dropping the cigarette into a cup on the bedside table and wrapping his arms around Sanji's back, one tattooed hand fisting in his hair.

He's amazingly talented with his mouth and Sanji's never given much thought to the age difference between them but, well, when Law actually asserts himself it's obvious he's got more experience, and five years is still a lot considering he's barely into his twenties. But he seems to like being in control, so Sanji lets him take the lead, not moving when he pulls away.

"So no more freaking out on me?" Sanji sits back on his knees, framing Law's face with his hands and leaning down for another kiss.

"I can't make any promises, but as I said, I believe your intentions in this…arrangement to be the same as mine," he grabs hold of Sanji's wrists, keeping him in place, and Sanji meets his dark eyes and tries to convince the other man just by staring that he doesn't need to shield himself so tightly when it's just going to be them.

"Do you, um, want to get some rest?" he asks, and Law nods after a moment.

"I'm rather tired, all things considered," he pulls the sheet over himself, glancing at Sanji. "But you're a little over-dressed, are you not?"

"If you want to get me naked, just say so," Sanji reaches to undo his pants but a knock on the door stops him, and he rolls his eyes and goes to answer it, seeing Nami and Usopp huddling and whispering on the other side.

Nami squeaks when she sees him, shoving Usopp in front of her, and he clears his throat.

"Well, hello, Sanji. What a lovely evening…"

"Cut the shit, Usopp. I'm fine, and as you can see, I'm not chopped into pieces," he leans against the doorframe and Usopp nods rapidly.

"Yes, I see, well, enjoy your night," he scurries off down the hall and Nami gives him a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry, Sanji-kun. He's been going on all night about how he's going to save you from being dismembered so I thought I should prove to him that you're still in one piece," she settles her hands on her hips.

"I'm fine, Nami-swan, but thank you for your concern," he assures her, and she nods.

"Well, good-night, then. Don't have too much fun," she waves at him before heading down the hallway, and Sanji heads back into the room, locking the door behind him for good measure and finally taking off his pants, trying not to feel self-conscious when he folds them to set them on a nearby chair.

Law spends the entire time looking vaguely amused and Sanji rolls his eyes, getting under the blankets and resting his head on Law's shoulder, one arm loosely thrown over his chest.

"I can guarantee you that if we were on my ship, my crew would do the same thing. They're rather over-protective," Law sounds reflective and Sanji nuzzles against his shoulder.

"You miss them."

"Of course I do. It's just…with my new position, it's much safer to travel on my own. I don't want to put them in unnecessary danger."

It's a noble thought and one that Sanji can respect, and he closes his eyes, not saying anything more but letting Law's steady breathing lull him to sleep.

**Notes:**

**1.** This chapter…was really had to write, because I honestly had no idea where to go with Law as far as sex was concerned. But since a big part of this fic is kind of the slow breaking down of some of his walls, it didn't feel right to have him be completely into everything at first so this happened.

**2. **Thank you guys for the continued comments and support, it does mean a lot and I'm really happy people are giving this fic a chance! I've got…another chapter written out and my outline probably has two more after that, so we'll see how that goes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Panacea  
**Author: **AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** R  
**Characters/Pairing:**Law/Sanji  
**Chapter:** 4/6 or 7  
**Word Count:** 3634  
**Summary:** There's something in his demeanor, the way he hides his true feelings whenever they start to unconsciously slip out, that speaks volumes. And Sanji would hardly consider himself somebody that wants to _fix_people but, well, he likes a challenge, and Law presents a rather giant one.  
**Spoilers:**For recent-ish chapters, but this is set before Dressrosa.

**Chapter Four**

He's momentarily confused when he wakes up, wondering why there's somebody wrapped around him from behind, but he remembers a few seconds later and relaxes again, blinking his eyes open enough to notice that the sun's up but it still seems early. They've shifted in the night, Law now spooning him from behind, legs tangled up, and Sanji thinks idly that waking up like this doesn't feel bad at all.

"Hey," he murmurs, getting a grumble in return. Okay, so not a morning person, then. "You want coffee or something? We can grab breakfast?"

"You're too damn chipper," Law says against his shoulder.

"I'm always up early making breakfast. I'm used to it," Sanji moves to extricate himself, pulling his pants and shirt back on and combing his fingers through his hair, slipping down to the kitchen and sweet-talking the matronly breakfast cook until she lets him take two cups of coffee back to the room for free. He slides back in, seeing that Law's back asleep, and sits on the edge of the bed, fingers trailing through Law's deceptively fluffy hair (not that he'd ever call it that to the doctor's face, of course).

"Coffee?" Law asks, one eye opening slowly and Sanji passes a cup over, Law sighing in resignation and sitting up to take it. "Thank you."

"Any second thoughts?" Sanji asks, lighting a cigarette and inhaling gratefully before he picks up his own cup.

"No," Law says without any hesitation. "Part of me is still…surprised that I'm allowing myself to be this vulnerable around you, but quite frankly it's exhausting keeping up a front all the time. In the end, I'm still only human," he looks like a fucking artist's model, Sanji thinks, one knee drawn up and an elbow carelessly resting on it, the sheet pooled around his waist and his hair still sleep-mussed. Somehow the tiny glimpses of vulnerability make him even more attractive.

"Guess I should feel special, huh?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Mr. Blackleg," Law sips at his coffee, and before Sanji can answer there's a pounding on the door and he rolls his eyes, standing up to go and answer it (although really, he should just leave them out there).

"Still in one piece," he says by way of greeting, Nami and Usopp grinning sheepishly, but when they don't move he steps back and lets them into the room.

"Do we need to get moving?" Law's instantly alert, eyes narrowed and focused, and Nami looks at him in surprise before shaking her head.

"Not if you're not in a hurry. We're meeting Robin for breakfast at a place down the street and wondered if you guys wanted to join or if you're…" she wiggles her fingers and Sanji ducks his head. "Don't be embarrassed, Sanji-kun! Trust me, I'm glad somebody on this ship is getting some."

"I think we can take a break from our…activities," Law sounds completely impassive and Sanji glares at him because really, he's an asshole, but he's smirking and that's almost, _almost _like making a joke so Sanji's willing to let it slide.

"Bastard," Sanji throws a pillow at him and Law, the show-off, creates a tiny Room and stops it in mid-air, raising an eyebrow before letting it drop to the bed.

"Right, well, we'll meet you there!" Nami hustles Usopp out of the room, the sniper protesting the sudden exit, but Sanji's actually kind of hungry so breakfast as soon as possible sounds like a good idea.

000

Law's more relaxed when they're eating, talking about the island and the weather (Nami's getting a sense that a storm is coming so she wants to hold off leaving until after noon to see how bad it's going to be) and at one point Luffy and Zoro wander by, the former immediately jumping on Law with a joyful shout and Law has his normal expression of resigned horror on his face until Zoro yanks the boy off and plops him down in a seat.

Sanji decides to do a last sweep of the markets to see if there's any fresh items from the morning, Law coming with him (mostly, Sanji thinks, to escape Luffy) and he picks up a few more things with the money he's got left, the two of them taking an oceanside path back to the ship along the high cliffs, and it's a beautiful day so far. Sanji knows that storms can come up out of nowhere, though, and he trust Nami's judgement implicitly when it comes to the weather.

Law's still looking at ease and comfortable. It's a good look on him, Sanji thinks idly, and both of them are obviously off their guard because when he looks up to find them surrounded by what looks like the remnants of the most rag-tag pirate crew to be formed, he's got no idea how it happened.

"Shit," he fumbles with the shopping bags. "Hey, assholes, clear the road."

It becomes obvious soon enough that they're just local bandits, probably lured by the bags and the fact that Sanji's wearing expensive clothing, and don't seem to have any idea who they're dealing with.

Which is their downfall, because it doesn't take much to dispatch them, and it's probably less than five minutes before they're moving on, half of the men in pieces behind them and the other half lying there bruised and bloody.

He notices a little further on that Law's earlier nonchalance has completely disappeared, and he looks wary and guarded, hand clasped tightly around his nodachi. "Hey, what's with that face? They're just pushovers…"

"And yet despite the fact that they have no skills, they still managed to surround us without us knowing. If that had been a dangerous enemy, we'd both be dead by now," Law snaps, walking a little faster and making Sanji jog to keep up to his long stride.

"It's not…"

"I can't afford distractions, Mr. Blackleg," Law shakes his head. "I have to be on my guard at all times, and this only proves it."

"Hey, it's not going to…"

He's still talking when Law creates a Room and teleports himself…somewhere, and Sanji's left staring at the spot where he was, a rock lying in his place, and tries to figure out what _exactly _had just happened.

000

He's still a little out of it when he gets back to the ship, because yes, getting ambushed isn't a good thing, and he should really be used to Law's completely abrupt mood changes by now, but for some reason he feels like _he's _the one who fucked up just by trying to get the other man to loosen up a little bit, and he's sure that's…not right, somehow.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami comes into the galley as he's unpacking and he affords her a small smile.

"What did that asshole do to you?" Zoro's right behind her, eye narrowed and looking far too angry.

"Calm down, Marimo. He didn't do anything," Sanji's a little taken aback that both of them can seem to tell something's wrong just by the way he's _standing, _but well, he appreciates it. "We ran into some bandits on the road but they weren't any trouble in the end," he shrugs.

"So what's wrong?" Nami presses, the look in her eyes and the set of her hands on her hips telling him that he's not getting away until he tells the truth.

"Law…I guess he thinks that I'm a fucking distraction or something and that if I hadn't been with him they wouldn't have snuck up on him, but…" he stops, because he _promised _Law he wouldn't say anything about their…he doesn't want to call it a 'relationship', but 'arrangement' sounds so clinical. "He just warped himself out of there and I dunno where he is," he finishes, closing the fridge and locking it before leaning against the counter.

"He didn't hurt you?" Nami looks concerned and Sanji laughs.

"Nah, don't worry. He's got these crazy mood swings but I've never felt in danger or anything," he looks down and sighs. "Can I get you anything? Fresh fruit from the market?"

"I would, but that storm's going to be here in less than an hour and I'm trying to round everybody up and get somewhere in town. The ship should be secured enough, and I guess if we can't find Law I'm assuming he knows enough to take shelter," she adds, and he nods and wipes his hands off on his pants.

"Understood. Shall we?" he holds out his arm and she sighs but slips hers through it, leaving his heart fluttering as they leave the galley.

"Hey," Zoro says as they walk, and Sanji looks sideways at him. "You know I'll kick his ass for you, right?"

"Not gonna be necessary," Sanji tells him. "But I'm so lucky I have a big, strong man to protect my virtue," he adds, simpering a little, and Zoro shoves at his shoulder.

"Shut up," he crosses his arms and Sanji thinks again how Zoro's outward appearance and normal gruff attitude bely the factthat he really does care about his friends.

"You know, I think you're good for him," Nami comments, and Sanji looks at her in surprise. "This morning? I've never seen him that laid back, and he's much nicer to be around when he's not scowling all the time."

"Yeah, well, apparently he thinks acting like he hasn't got a permanent stick up his ass is a weakness," he sounds a lot more bitter than he intends to with that. Still, he's not sure he can be angry for too long, and he knows Law will come around, one way or another

At least, he's pretty sure about that.

000

The storm blows itself out by sunset.

It's too late to set sail, however, so they decide to stay another night and thankfully the inn still has rooms available. When Law doesn't come back, he makes a quick detour to the ship and a few minutes later he's headed out along the rocky shoreline, thermos in hand and determination in every step.

Law, it turns out, is a little too much like him in that they even choose the same sort of spots to get away and think. Although in this case it makes finding him easy, and Sanji deliberately kicks a few stones around to announce his presence, Law turning from the piece of driftwood he's seated on, hand automatically closing around his sword before he sees who it is and narrows his eyes a little before facing the sea again.

It's calm now, littered with tiny waves, gulls swooping low and screeching happily as they scoop up food in the last rays of the sun, and Sanji hops down to where the other man is seated, perching himself a little higher on the sun-bleached tree-trunk and passing the thermos down.

"What is it?" Law sounds exhausted and Sanji wonders just how much he's been dwelling on everything.

"Just try it," he prompts, Law looking suspicious but doing so anyway, and he relaxes incrementally as the liquid passes his lips.

"Your special tea blend," he sounds wryly amused and Sanji snickers and lights up a cigarette.

"Hardly mine, but I'm glad you approve," he sits and smokes for a while, staring at the darkening sky, until Law sets the thermos aside and clears his throat.

"I must apologize for my behavior earlier. You were certainly not at fault and to imply that you are any sort of distraction is entirely unfair," it sounds painful for him to utter the words but Sanji does appreciate them.

"Nah, it's fine. Don't beat yourself up over it, I'm not some fucking flower that needs to be coddled," he sniffs and Law ducks his head.

"I never meant to imply that you were. I have a…" Law pauses, shaking his head. "I have a very hard time dealing with people who get hurt because of me, or when they are under my protection. As I told your navigator, until this alliance ends, I think of you as I would my own crew."

"You're putting too much pressure on yourself," Sanji reaches out, lightly resting his hand on Law's back, but even that makes him startle. "Hey," he presses his thumb against the back of Law's neck, feeling the tension radiating through the other man, and starts to rub gently. It's almost like he's dealing with a spooked animal, but Law leans into the touch and closes his eyes. "We don't need protection."

"You do from Doflamingo," Law counters. "You don't know the extent of his powers. I'm not entirely sure _I _know them any longer since he's had a decade or so learn new techniques, but even as he was back then I could not defeat him now."

"So…what?" Sanji frowns. "We're running into a death-trap?"

"You won't be," Law promises him. "Part of the reason I've come alone is that nobody can be used as leverage against me. If I have to act like our alliance is over, he won't go after any of you."

"So you're giving yourself up? That's fucking stupid," Sanji bites the end of his cigarette and Law shrugs his thin shoulders.

"Perhaps. Truthfully I'm less interested in _who _takes him down as long as I know somebody will. If I'm alive to see the aftermath is inconsequential," he cuts off when Sanji tightens his grip, holding him there.

"You're an idiot if you think Luffy's gonna let that happen," he says and Law laughs, but there's no mirth in it.

"And why wouldn't he? It's not his fight…"

"Because his fucking brother _died in his arms, _asshole, so if you think he's gonna sit around and let somebody else he cares about die without doing every damn thing he can to save them…" he stops then, a surprising surge of emotion cutting off his words, and Law turns to the side enough that he can see him.

"I didn't realize you knew him," Law sounds vaguely sympathetic and Sanji sighs.

"Ace? Yeah. I mean, not real well or anything, but he traveled with us for a while, and unlike those other cretins he actually offered to help with the dishes and appreciated what I did. And I never had to worry about a lighter when he was around," he tries not to think about Ace much, because it's true, he wasn't more than an acquaintance, but still… "Everybody in our crew…they've all lost people they loved. They've all had to deal with that…that grief, and I'm the only one that's never been through that. I mean, I dunno if my parents are alive, but I didn't know them enough to care. It's just been me and Zeff, and that shitty old man's gonna live forever, so Ace was just…the first guy I considered a friend that's actually _gone, _and it's a weird thing to process," he explains, but Law nods in understanding and then turns back to the ocean.

"From what I hear, you've had your share of hardships."

"Yeah, being stuck on a rock for two months with no food or water is probably more traumatic in some ways, but still…"

"I know death all too well," Law holds out his hands and flexes his fingers, and yeah, he's staring at the word every time he looks down. "But I cannot change my course. My only goal right now is to ensure that man's complete and utter defeat."

"Nobody's life is worthless," Sanji's not really prone to being philosophical but he thinks it's warranted here. "No matter how little you think of yourself, you've got a crew that loves you and you've got friends and people are gonna _miss you _if you throw your life away."

"They shouldn't."

"Yeah, well, tough shit, because that's not for you to decide," Sanji takes his hand away, a little surprised at how angry this is making him.

Law heaves a weary sigh, pushing himself up so that he's more level with Sanji, and hesitates for a brief moment before laying his head on the blond's shoulder, curling his lithe body closer. It's an unexpected gesture of affection and Sanji's holding him in place before he even realizes he's doing it, resting his head against the other man's and rubbing his arm idly.

"I cannot change who I am or how I feel."

"Yeah. I know. Just…know that if Luffy can save you, he's gonna do it, and it'll break his heart if he can't," it's a low blow and he knows it but Law nods. He doesn't say anything one way or the other, and Sanji's fairly sure he feels like he can't, but maybe his words will get through to him somehow. He stamps the cigarette butt out under his boot, blowing out the last of the smoke before pressing his nose into Law's hair and letting himself sag a little.

It's weird, feeling this way. He does care about Law, even though the other man makes it _really hard _to do that at times, but it's not something he's used to. And it scares him, because this isn't gonna last more than a few more days at the most, but Law's become a constant in his life really quickly and he's going to miss him when he inevitably leaves.

"C'mon, it's getting cold out. Let's get back to the inn," he suggests, Law unfurling his long legs and moving to grab the thermos as a response. Sanji stands up, hands in his pockets, and tries not to be surprised when Law clamps a hand on his shoulder and kisses him, close-mouthed but still with purpose. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason every time?" There's a gentleness to Law's smirk that Sanji's never really seen before, and damn, he must be getting soft if something as tiny as _that _can affect him.

"Bastard," he says in lieu of an actual answer, and Law falls into step beside him, sword slung over his shoulder and once again the picture of easy confidence.

Although Sanji's fast learning that Law's outward façade truly is only skin-deep.

000

They get back into the inn to find that Brook and Franky have decided to spend the time by putting on an impromptu performance, a piano in the corner and an acoustic guitar Franky's picked up from somewhere their instruments of choice, and Sanji looks at Law.

"We can stay if you want, or…"

"No, let's," Law's already looking overwhelmed by the noise and the people, because apparently this town lacked for entertainment, but most of the rest of the crew is seated at a table in the corner and they make their way over, sliding into some spare chairs and watching the show.

The people in the town, despite it being rather sleepy and unremarkable, don't seem too perturbed to have a skeleton and a cyborg playing music for them, and it's lively if nothing else.

"We'll set sail in the morning," Nami calls over the noise. "From what I can tell, the weather should be clear."

He nods in agreement, crossing his legs and settling back in the chair, looking over the rest of the crew. Luffy and Usopp are singing along, albeit rather off-key. Chopper's seated on the table, giggling and clapping his hooves. Zoro and Nami seem to be in the middle of a drinking contest and Sanji wonders if it's too late to put money on the navigator because no matter how hard Zoro tries, he can never out-drink her. And Robin is paging through a book that seems to be on the local history, looking up now and again and smiling calmly. It's been a long time since they've been able to relax like this, and it certainly doesn't happen often enough, so the easy camaraderie is something he's come to appreciate.

Law shifts beside him, something on his face that's a little sad and a little thoughtful, and Sanji guesses he's probably thinking about his own crew. He reaches out and rests his hand on the other man's knee and Law sets his own hand overtop of it after a few moments. It's a subtle gesture but it means _something, _even if Sanji's not exactly sure _what. _

They sit that way for a few more songs, the room becoming increasingly more crowded as more of the townsfolk come in after sundown, and Law leans over toward him. "Should we retire?" he asks, a smirk on his lips and a banked heat in his eyes that tells Sanji he's all in this tonight, and his mouth goes dry as he swallows and nods quickly.

It's too loud to say a proper good-night, but Robin meets his eyes and tilts her head to the side, raising an eyebrow, and he nods to her and tries not to look too embarrassed about it.

Nami raises her glass in a salute and Zoro rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything else, and the others remain blissfully oblivious as the two of them slip out of the room (although he can hear Luffy loudly asking why they're leaving together, but well, Luffy didn't even know he had a _father, _so the chances of him realizing what they're up to are pretty much zero).

He's surprisingly calm when they reach the door to their room, unlocking it and slipping in, and he locks it behind them and clears his throat. "So. You, um…"

"Don't worry about me," Law certainly _looks _more confident, and he strips his shirt off and settles his hands on his hips, dark and seductive and everything Sanji never knew he wanted but _fuck, _he wants it now.

So really, he sees no reason to hesitate any longer.

**Notes:**

**1.** The next update might be a little slower because I'm going to have a busy couple of days, plus sex scenes are more difficult for me to write regardless but I'll try to get it out soon! And I realize the chapter count keeps fluctuating but it all depends on how wordy I get; I've got the last chapter planned out but there's still places to go before then.

**2. **Thanks again for the reviews and comments, they really mean a lot to me :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Panacea  
**Author: **AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Characters/Pairing:**Law/Sanji  
**Chapter:** 5/?  
**Word Count:** 4112  
**Summary:** There's something in his demeanor, the way he hides his true feelings whenever they start to unconsciously slip out, that speaks volumes. And Sanji would hardly consider himself somebody that wants to _fix_people but, well, he likes a challenge, and Law presents a rather giant one.  
**Spoilers:**For recent-ish chapters, but this is set before Dressrosa.

**Chapter Five**

"Can I fuck you?"

"I thought that was the plan," Sanji wraps his arms around Law's neck, one hand sliding up through his hair as they stand there.

"Just making sure," Law's got a gleam in his eyes that Sanji's not sure what to think of, but he still doesn't feel like he's in any danger. "You've done this before, yes?"

"Yeah. It's been a while, but I'll be fine," he promises, and Law smirks at him, gripping the back of his thigh and hoisting his leg up so he has no choice but to wrap it around Law's waist and damn, the other man's _way _stronger than he looks.

"How flexible are you, exactly?"

"Can you make this sound less like a fucking examination?" Sanji's really not annoyed but Law's got this clinical way of asking questions that's not really helping the mood.

"I'm a doctor," Law chuckles darkly. "Answer the question."

"It's not like you can measure it," Sanji grumbles. "I can lift my leg above my head."

"That probably won't be necessary, but it's good knowledge to have," Law yanks him forward by his tie into a rather graceless kiss, tongue licking into his mouth briefly before he pulls back. "You're wearing too much."

"You're the one that jumped me," Sanji extricates himself from Law's grasp and starts undoing the buttons on his shirt, sliding it and his tie off before getting to work on his pants. Law apparently is fine with being half-dressed, and Sanji can't say he minds the view, not with the way Law's jeans are clinging to his hips.

"It only seems fair, since last time I spent most of the proceedings naked," Law's not bothering to hide the fact that he's staring and Sanji doesn't feel especially self-conscious because, all things considered, he knows that while he's always be a little on the scrawny side it's not like he hasn't got a decent amount of muscle mass. "Hmm, you're quite the fine specimen, aren't you?"

And now Sanji feels like a bug that's being examined or something. He's not sure if Law's _trying _to make him off-balance or something but that's kind of what's going on. "I'm not an experiment."

"I'm well aware," Law moves forward, hand resting on Sanji's chest just below his neck. "I'm amazed at how much trust you've put in me," he smirks then, rather unpleasantly, free hand coming up to create a Room that covers just the two of them. "If I do something to you in here, nobody will ever know until it's much too late," his hand slides up and tightens a little, an obvious warning, and Sanji tries not to react because he _knows _Law's only playing with him.

Or at least, he thinks so. He's pretty sure.

Something must show in his eyes because Law lets the Room dissipate and sighs, stepping back. "You're frightened."

"Um, yeah, you kinda went all fucking psychotic on me," he feels his legs trembling a little and crosses his arms, more because he's feeling uncomfortable with the whole _situation _than in any attempt to preserve his modesty. "So is that how this is gonna go? Because I'm not cool with that."

"Fuck. No. I'm sorry," Law rests a hand on his shoulder, startlingly gentle this time. "I don't know why I feel the need to try and drive you away, because you've made it quite clear to me that you're not going anywhere…"

"Damn right."

"So that being said…" Law slides his hand around the back of Sanji's neck, fingers tangling in his shaggy hair before he kisses him, and this time there's no teasing. He's still as forceful as ever, but his control is more measured and less consuming, and Sanji wraps his arms around Law's neck and kisses him back. It's slower, now, more exploratory and less rushed (although, truth be told, Law's fucking amazing with his mouth and Sanji's trying not to get worked up _too _quickly because last night really didn't count and it's been a _long time)_.

Law pulls away, their mouths making a wet, smacking sound when they disconnect, and noses under Sanji's jaw, teeth scraping against his neck and that feels far better than it should.

"Fuck, I don't think I can handle foreplay right now," Sanji doesn't care if he sounds weak because it's true and Law pulls back a little, inclining his head.

"You were so gracious to me last night I'd be showing horribly poor manners if I didn't cater to you now," he doesn't look put-off, at least. "Do you have…"

"Yeah. Pants," Sanji fumbles with the pocket for a bit before pulling out the same vial from the night before, Law inspecting it closely and apparently finding it to his liking.

"Well, you certainly haven't skimped on the necessities," he notes, and Sanji laughs softly and all but falls onto the bed, no time to feel self-conscious when his body is practically aching to be touched. "How would you prefer we do this?"

"Well," Sanji pauses, biting his lip and looking to the side. "If I'm gonna be totally honest, it's always been from behind before, whether I'm, you know, fucking or being fucked. But that just seems…."

"Impersonal?" Law questions, and Sanji nods. "You're more than flexible enough to have us facing each other, if that's what you'd prefer," the way he words it is vague enough that Sanji sits up properly, cupping Law's cheek and pulling him into a chaste kiss.

"Law?"

"Feelings are curious things, aren't they?" Law sounds like he's talking to himself, fingers tracing idle patterns on the bedspread, before he looks up with hardened resolve in his eyes. "That we as humans can override our own natural instincts of self-preservation in order to let ourselves care about others so deeply."

"Um," Sanji replies, because that's a fucking weird thing to say. "I guess?"

"I'm not implying anything," Law assures him. "I know this isn't anything more than passing the time, but still, the mere fact that you've gotten me to become a little more open around you is commendable," he sounds impassive and Sanji has to admit that, even though he _knows _this isn't deeper than that, it still hurts to have Law so casually brush aside the idea that there ever _could _be anything more.

"So…" he swallows and Law shrugs.

"So I suppose I'm…grateful, that you've been as stubborn as you are with me, because I'm quite sure I'm rather unlovable," he smirks and Sanji rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I don't give up once I've decided what I want," he half-sits up, leaning back on his elbows. "C'mon, don't chicken out on me now."

He's not thinking about the fact that Law had said 'love', because he's sure he doesn't mean it in the romantic sense. And it becomes hard to think rationally at _all _once Law's fingers are inside of him, slick with oil and moving with a singular purpose. He's as methodical in this as he is in everything else, brow furrowed and biting his lower lip like he's doing this all to achieve some goal, and Sanji tries to force his brain to function at full speed and reaches to grip Law's shoulders. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" Law asks.

"No, 's fine," Sanji promises, because Law's so accurate about this that he's pretty sure he doesn't have to worry about getting _hurt, _physically at least. "Just…you look like you're doing a _job _and…"

Sanji thinks he's doing a piss-poor job of explaining so he yanks Law into a kiss, wrapping his legs around the doctor's waist and licking at his lips until Law opens his mouth. Law does relax after that, his movements less robotic. Law's free hand slides under his back, lifting his hips a little. "Better," he pulls away, feeling more than a little self-satisfied, at least until Law curls his fingers. "Fuck!" he claps a hand over his mouth because he doesn't _really _want the whole fucking hotel to know what they're doing. "Law, fuck, stop, or I'm gonna…"

Law does, thankfully, sucking at Sanji's neck and sighing.

"I'm good," Sanji promises, because even if it's been a while he can handle it, and Law slides his fingers out, frowning a little before creating a Room and swapping a pillow for a towel from the bathroom to wipe his hand off. "Never thought that ability would be useful for sex," he laughs, rubbing a hand over his eyes because it's _absurd _if he thinks too hard about it, but Law lets the Room disappear and smirks.

"It's good for a lot of things," he purrs, "but I'm sure you can appreciate, as a cook, how important proper sanitation is," he says this while he's slicking his own cock, voice completely steady and no trace in his body that he's close to losing control at _all _and Sanji kind of hates him for it.

"So," Law wipes his hands again, fingers gripping the back of Sanji's thighs and hoisting his legs so that Sanji's calves are resting on his shoulders. "You say you're flexible."

"Yeah," Sanji shifts himself a little bit, hooking a hand around the back of Law's neck and pulling him in so it's not as much of a strain on his neck and back. He knows now why he's never done it this way before, because it's impossible to not look at your partner and there's no chance of being impersonal. "Okay. If you…" he cuts off with a strangled yelp as Law shifts his hips forward, no real warning but maybe it's better that way because he hasn't tensed up yet. "Oh, fuck."

"Okay?" There's a slight tremble to Law's voice that shows he's not completely unaffected, and Sanji nods.

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Good," Law's got a rather evil smile on his face and Sanji gulps without meaning to. Law has one hand braced beside him, the other spread against his back to hold him up. "Tell me if I'm too rough."

"You won't b- _shit!" _he's pretty much given up on other people not hearing them because Law hadn't been kidding and he's got a lot of power behind his hips for as skinny as he it. Sanji doesn't want to be treated gently, though, so reaches both hands around Law's head, holding him there and breathing against his lips. "Yeah, keep doing that."

Law seems to take that as permission, slotting into a rhythm rather quickly, and Sanji tries to move with him, feeling the ache in his muscles because they're not used to being stuck in this position. He's hardly going to wimp out, though, and he grits his teeth and trusts that Law's going to hold him up, letting his body relax enough that the other man's completely controlling the pace.

Law's breathing harshly against his lips, eyes dark and wild and it's about the most free Sanji's ever seen him. He's still silent, though; his breath the only sound he's allowing himself to make, and Sanji kisses him as best he can. He knows this is going to be over quickly, especially since neither of them have had much chance to do it lately, and there's a part of his brain that wonders what it would be like if they could really take their time and draw things out.

He shouldn't think that way because they'll never get a chance to find out, and melancholy thoughts like that weren't useful during sex anyway, but it's still _there _in his mind and Law nips at his bottom lip, Sanji blinking and focusing back on him.

"Now who's thinking too much?" Law's words are clipped, breathless, but he looks _smug _and Sanji forces himself to smirk and lifts his hips up a little more.

"Obviously you're not doing a good job of making me forget my own name," it comes out sounding far too much like a challenge and Law's eyes flash threateningly.

"Oh, is that what you want?"

He's ready this time, sort of, and clamps his mouth shut to stop himself from yelling again, but if he'd thought Law was going all out before he was apparently sorely mistaken. Law has both hands on the bed now, rolling his hips, but there's a slight tremor in his limbs and Sanji knows he won't be able to keep this pace up for long.

He snakes a hand between them, wrapping it around his own cock and jerking himself off rather roughly, chasing the edge of that pleasure his body is all but screaming out for at this point. Law's hips stutter a little and the slight widening of his eyes tells Sanji that he's caught off-guard by his own orgasm, so wrapped up in what they're doing, but his entire body ripples and he clenches his fingers in the sheets, eyes squeezed shut as his hips jerk in little aftershocks.

Sanji grits his teeth and moves his hand faster, not caring about much now other than finding his own release, and he's a little surprised when Law bats his hand away and takes over, somebody else's hand on his cock all it takes to end things.

He muffles his moan against Law's mouth, body tensing up and feeling cum spurt onto his stomach, and when he falls back and lets his legs drop, covered in sweat and ejaculate, Law pulling out of him with a sound that's less than pleasant, he feels _used _but in the best way possible.

Things get a little hazy after that, Law apparently using his ability again to get a wet cloth over to them, and he's surprisingly gentle when he cleans Sanji off.

" 'm fine," Sanji assures him, waving a hand idly because he knows he'll be sore but it's not anything he can't handle and besides, he'd kind of needed it.

Law tosses the cloth aside, still touching him softly as he pulls the blankets over them, and Sanji rolls toward him, throwing his leg over Law's waist and pressing his nose against his shoulder. He smells of nothing but sex and sweat, and it's almost too-hot but the sea-breeze coming in through the open window feels nice against his heated skin.

"Thanks," he mumbles, because it feels appropriate somehow, although he's not exactly sure _what_ he's thanking Law for.

Law sighs heavily, lips pressing momentarily against Sanji's forehead in a move that seems far too tender, and murmurs, "no, thank _you…_Sanji."

It's so soft he can barely hear it, but he'd never thought hearing just his name would cause him to feel so…accomplished, somehow, but it really does.

000

He can't sleep. He supposes that's odd, in a way, because he'd always assumed after good sex that falling asleep would be easy, but it's the middle of the night and he's wide awake. He sighs and leans back against the headboard, an unlit cigarette in his mouth and a sense of restlessness overtaking him.

Air, he decides, wouldn't be a bad idea, and he looks down at Law, fast asleep and smiling a little (and it's so strange still to see him this open and unguarded, but the other man looks almost, well, adorable, and Sanji knows he'll never be able to say that to Law's face without serious consequences). He runs his fingers through Law's hair, getting a sleepy sigh in return, and smiles before getting out of bed, dressing himself enough to be presentable before slipping onto the balcony.

He hears the soft guitar music from the side and turns, seeing Franky still strumming the damn thing on the balcony next to theirs (and has a momentary flash of embarrassment because they hadn't exactly been _quiet). _

"Sanji-bro!" Franky waves and Sanji raises his own hand in greeting. "Didn't think I'd see you out of your room before morning," he wiggles his eyebrows and Sanji rolls his eyes, because Franky's a damn pervert and he's not doing anything to show otherwise. "C'mere so I don't have to yell," he says then and Sanji sighs and vaults across to the balcony, wincing a little when he lands because _fucking shit that hurts. _

He rubs at his back, grimacing, and Franky grins rather lewdly at him.

"Shut up," Sanji growls, crossing his arms and trying to find a position where he didn't ache because Law hadn't been rough, really, but it's been years and he probably should have taken that into account.

"Is he asleep?"

Sanji turns around, seeing Robin still paging through a local history book, but she set it down to smile rather enigmatically at him.

"Yeah. I mean, yeah, he was," Sanji shrugs.

"Isn't it rude to abandon one's lover in the middle of the night?" she still looks amused and Sanji shrugs.

"Yeah, maybe, if we were lovers, but we're barely fuck-buddies," he hopes the words sound convincing but they ring thin to his own ears so he can only imagine how easily Robin will be able to see through them.

"It's just us, Sanji," she says, something gently condescending in her tone. "You don't have to cover up the truth."

"I know, my dear," he assures her, finally lighting his cigarette just in order to buy himself some time. "It's…complicated. I mean, it's not like I can fall for him when he's the captain of a rival pirate crew and only with us now because you kinda need alliances to survive in the New World," he realizes that's not an answer and it won't satisfy Robin, of all people, but she merely nods and folds her elegant hands on top of the book.

"Setting all of that aside, how do you feel about him?" she questions, and he shrugs. "I'm sure you've noticed that the two of us are quite similar in personality, although I believe in traveling with all of you I've begun to allow some of my emotions to surface more than he's yet to. But it's obvious he cares for you," she finishes and Sanji snorts, chuckling.

"I doubt that, Robin-chan. He might tolerate me, but that's about it," he looks up at the sky, mapping out stars unconsciously before answering Robin's original question. "I guess, even though I'm a sucker for romance, it's never really been something I've craved in an actual relationship," he muses, because it's not something he's thought about a lot, but while he might dote on Robin and Nami and yes, he enjoys it, he doesn't think he'd like that on a regular basis.

Law's fickle and emotionally stunted and moody and _dangerous, _but he's smart and powerful and can take care of himself and, yes, Sanji can safely say that every damn inch of him is gorgeous, and that to him is far more appealing than somebody to fawn over every waking moment.

"You're smiling," Robin notes, and Sanji tries to adopt a more neutral expression. "Don't be embarrassed, Sanji."

"I'm not, Robin-chan," he promises. "I just know I can't get in too deep."

"Emotions are weird things, bro," Franky chimes in. "You can't just tell them to stop and expect your heart to follow along with it," he starts strumming the guitar again, mumbling some words under his breath, and Sanji rolls his eyes because if Franky writes a damn _song _about him and Law he's going to bash that guitar over the cyborg's head.

"Well, no matter what you do feel, as long as you're happy for now that's what's truly important," Robin stands up and moves beside him, laying her own hand on his shoulder. "And you are. I can tell."

"'Yeah," he nods, because there's no point in denying it to her. "Yeah, I kind of am."

"Good. Now, I think there's somewhere else you should be," she tilts her head to the side, smiling coyly, and Sanji nods to her and waves to Franky, who's scribbling down notes and great, he _is _writing a song, leaping back to his own balcony and sliding into the room.

"Thought you'd run away."

Sanji tries not to startle at the voice but still jolts a little because for as asleep as Law had seemed he was certainly awake now. He's sitting up in the bed, a tightness to the corners of his mouth and the way his fingers are clamped in the sheets that tells Sanji he _had _been wondering, and it's flattering to know.

"Nah, just wanted some air and Franky and Robin-chan were out next door," he points and Law nods in understanding. "Why? Were you worried?"

"I didn't peg you as the type to fuck and run, no."

It's a non-answer and Sanji's not sure what it means, but he shrugs and undresses himself, sliding back under the sheets and curling his body closer. They're both quiet, then, but it's a comfortable silence, and Law's fingers are idly stroking through his hair and down over his shoulder.

"How far is it to where we're going?" Sanji asks after a few minutes, not wanting to sound like he's _anxious _but, well, he knows once they get to where they're going all hell will break loose and this…this is going to be impossible.

"It depends on the wind and the currents, but it shouldn't be too much longer."

Sanji tries to figure out from his voice if he's disappointed about this but Law's got a majorly impressive poker face and a voice to match, so it's impossible. He's not sure what else to say but Law's still gently touching him, something that speaks volumes about how comfortable he's getting. He pushes himself up a little so he's leaning more on Law's shoulder and brings a hand up to rest on his chest, fingers gliding along the dark lines of his tattoos unconsciously.

"Do you like them?" Law sounds like he doesn't care one way or the other but Sanji nods.

"Yeah. They suit you. I'd look ridiculous with something like that, though," he tries to imagine it and can't, and by all rights the fact that Law's got _hearts, _of all things, all over his body shouldn't look as right as it does. "So…the hearts…"

"Mm," Law sighs. "Doflamingo's top four commanders are named after card suits. Currently his heart seat is empty and has been for several years, but as they said back at Punk Hazard, word has it he's saving it for somebody."

"You?" Sanji hadn't been paying much attention at the time, truth be told, but now…

"I don't want it. That's quite possibly the _last _thing I want, but I suppose I was being…_bred _for it," he sneers and Sanji shivers at the malice in his voice.

"Did you know the…person who had it before?" he thinks he's getting close to something and Law nods tightly.

"Yes. This…I'm not sure myself if the name of my crew and my jolly roger and these…" he gestures to his body, "if it's to honor them or if it's to spite Doflamingo, but at this point it hardly matters."

"Law, he never…" Sanji isn't sure where the thought comes from and he sits up, cupping Law's face in his hands and keeping their eyes locked. "I mean, Doflamingo or Vergo or whoever, I know they hurt you, but did they…"

"No," Law reaches to grip his wrists but doesn't try to move his hands. "No, Doflamingo is merciless and cruel and sadistic, but I don't think he'd stoop so low as to…sodomize a child," his voice is terse and angry and Sanji nods.

"Okay. Good. I mean, not that what _did _happen to you was good, but…"

"I understand," Law sounds amused now. "I promise you, all of my sexual experiences have been of my own choosing."

"Okay. Guess I should have asked that before we…" he shrugs and Law ducks his head a little. "But, um, if this is overstepping let me know, but if we ever…"

"You can fuck me. I'm not opposed to it," Law moves his head back up, one eyebrow raised slightly and a smirk playing about his lips and okay, yeah, he's serious and Sanji swallows heavily and tries to ignore the spike of lust that shoots through him at the thought of it. "But not tonight. I'm rather tired and I'm sure if you lie down again you'll feel the same way."

Sanji's _not _sure, considering how he couldn't fall asleep earlier, but as soon as his head hits the pillow he can feel sleep tugging at him and he barely has the presence of mind to wrap his arms around Law and pull him close before he's fast asleep.

**Notes:**

**1. **Yes, I've taken the chapter number total off of the top because every time I try to predict that it changes. As always, I am not a smut writer so I hope this was at least acceptable!

**2. **I'm really glad people are still enjoying this and giving it a chance even if it's not the most common pairing, so thank you :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Panacea  
**Author: **AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:**Law/Sanji  
**Chapter:** 6/?  
**Word Count:** 3234  
**Summary:** There's something in his demeanor, the way he hides his true feelings whenever they start to unconsciously slip out, that speaks volumes. And Sanji would hardly consider himself somebody that wants to _fix_people but, well, he likes a challenge, and Law presents a rather giant one.  
**Spoilers:**For recent-ish chapters, but this is set before Dressrosa.

**Chapter Six**

For the second time in two days he wakes up confused, but this time it's less that he forgets where he is and more that he can feel somebody straddling him, hands kneading down his spine and strong thumbs pressing into the small of his back and _fuck, _that feels amazing.

"Mm, I think you missed your calling," he mumbles, hearing Law's breathy laugh in response.

"I assure you, Mr. Blackleg, that with my obvious reluctance to touch people, this would not be a good path for me," he sounds…lighter, somehow, his voice more infused with emotion than normal, and Sanji cracks one eye open and tries to look over his shoulder.

"Back to that, are we?"

"If I recall correctly, you only dictated that I call you by name during sex. Which I did," he adds, and Sanji rolls his eyes.

"When it was over and I could barely hear you, but yeah," he concedes, groaning when Law presses a little more firmly. "What time is it?"

"Just after sunrise," Law replies, trailing his hands over Sanji's hips. "How do you feel?"

"Won't know for sure until I move around a little, but I'll be fine," he knows that much, at least, because with some of the injuries he's sustained and gotten right back up from, rough sex is about the least of his worries. "You don't have to do this."

"Hush, I want to," Law says it in a tone that implies he's not taking 'no' for an answer and, well, Sanji can't say he _minds _so he nods and props his chin up on his folded arms, getting more comfortable. "As I told you, it's less that I'm completely opposed to physical contact and more…"

"That it's hard to find people you trust to do it with. Yeah" Sanji remembers that much, at least, and he knows that he should be flattered that Law counts _him _as one of those people but honestly he just thinks it would be lonely being that wary of simple things like touching.

Still, he wasn't joking when he said that Law's hands were talented because he's applying just the right amount of pressure, relaxing him while not being overtly painful, and Sanji sighs and feels himself slipping into a half-awake state, wondering how long they have before _somebody _inevitably comes and disturbs them.

He can feel himself getting hard, normal morning wood accentuated by Law's hands on his skin, and he unconsciously grinds his hips down against the bed, trying to get himself under control. Law makes a noise that sounds both inquisitive and amused and Sanji looks over his shoulder and glares.

"I didn't say anything," Law sounds utterly bored now and Sanji narrows his eyes, rolling over and yanking Law closer so he can kiss him. Law steadies himself quickly, hands braced on Sanji's shoulders and legs on either side of him and kisses back with remarkably little resistance. "We don't have time to…"

"I know," Sanji mumbles between kisses. "We've got time to make out, though, right?"

"I'm sure we do."

And Sanji feels kind of smug that he was _right _about how eager Law would be in bed once he let go of some of his inhibitions. It's probably not the most positive thing to say or something that Law cares about in the least, but the man's _made _for sex, everything from his looks to his voice to the way he handles himself, and it'd be a damn shame if he held that back just because of some personal demons.

In the end, they only get about two minutes before the pounding on the door starts, and Law gives Sanji a smirk that could almost be called playful before standing up and going to answer it. Sanji yanks the sheet over his lower half, pulling his knees up (Law's got his jeans on but he's still far more undressed than most of the crew has ever seen him).

"Has Strawhat decided the two of you are to always be our morning look-in committee?" Law asks, and Sanji's kind of glad it's just Usopp and Nami again, since after yesterday this isn't going to be too surprising to them.

"As far as I know Luffy's eating all the food in the kitchen, but if you want to have any of it you probably should get down there soon," Nami's not really hiding the fact that she's staring while Usopp's trying to look anywhere _but _directly at Law.

"Nami-san! I can make you breakfast if you want!" he calls and her smile turns decidedly more knowing.

"No, that's okay, Sanji-kun. I wouldn't want you to…over-exert yourself," she crosses her arms, leaning against the door, and Usopp sputters and hisses, "_Nami!" _

"What? I'm not going to pretend that this isn't happening," she gestures and he squeaks at her again.

"Oi, Usopp, you got a problem with it?" Sanji doesn't think the sniper does, because Usopp's pretty accepting, but it's kind of fun to embarrass him regardless.

"Of course not!" Usopp waves his hands. "But I don't need to know the details!"

"Well, I don't kiss and tell, so you're in luck," Law's got his hands in his pockets, posture relaxed and a knowing smile on his lips and _fuck, _that's attractive, and if this is what Law's like when he loosens up Sanji's not sure his libido can take it. "How's the weather, Miss Nami?"

"Should be perfect for sailing. Not a cloud in the sky," she replies, suddenly all-business, and Law nods.

"No clouds. Good," he mumbles, almost to himself, and Sanji blinks because why is Law worried about _clouds, _of all things? "Well, rest assured that we will be out momentarily."

"Okay good let's go," Usopp grabs Nami by the wrist and zooms off down the hall, her surprised yelp following the sound of him running away.

"Guess we've gotta get moving, huh?" Sanji groans and gets out of the bed, standing up gingerly and being kind of relieved when it doesn't hurt _that _much to move around. He knows that things will change as soon as they leave this room, that he and Law might never get this sort of privacy again, but it's not like they can hide out here forever. He pulls on his pants and does up his belt, shaking out his shirt and thinking that as soon as he gets back to the ship he's changing, but it'll have to do for now

Once he feels presentable he turns back around, feeling slightly disappointed that Law's rare good mood has already been replaced by his usual scowl, and with his sword up over his shoulder and his hat back on his head, it's hard to believe he's the same person as the man Sanji had fallen asleep with.

"Ready?" he asks, walking to the door, and Law's hand comes to rest in the small of his back. It's a gentle, subtle thing but it speaks volumes. "Hey. This was good, right?"

"Yes," Law assures him. "It truly was."

Sanji tries to hide the flinch at Law's use of past tense, but he can't say he wasn't expecting this.

"Okay. Let's go."

000

Things are…strange on the ship that afternoon. Everybody comes in to check on him at least once, even though it's obvious Luffy has no idea _why _he needs to and Chopper stammers about 'tearing' and 'proper lubrication' until Sanji gently reminds the reindeer that Law's a doctor as well and he'd known what he was doing. Chopper looks really relieved at that.

Zoro spends most of the day in the galley, feet up on the table and swords by his side and it's like he's trying to be a fucking _bodyguard _and it's _weird. _Nami and Robin are all smiles and gentle touches to his shoulders and back as they flit by, actions that would normally leave him melting but he's too confused to worry about that. Franky and Brook even drop their natural perverted states and ask honestly if he's okay, and he gets them cola and milk and sends them on their way.

"Why are you all acting like I've survived some traumatic experience?" he asks Usopp when the sniper comes in, Zoro cracking his eye open and sitting up to take part in the conversation. "Yeah, we fucked. You all know that. So stop acting weird about it."

"So why's he been avoiding you all day if things are good?" Zoro asks and Sanji sighs, rubbing his temples.

"He's fucking odd, I dunno," he shrugs. "And I promised him I wouldn't say anything, but I have no idea why he's keeping his distance."

He's not exactly surprised, not after Law had seemingly built his walls back up in a matter of moments that morning, but it's still disappointing. Probably for the best, but still.

"So you're fine?" Usopp questioned. "I mean, this morning, he was like…"

"Human?" Sanji asks, chuckling.

"Yeah," the younger man replies. "He knows we all know, so it doesn't make sense that he's trying to act all cold again."

Usopp has a pretty good point, Sanji reasons, but he's learned by now that Law and logic don't really go hand-in-hand.

"I still don't trust him," is Zoro's contribution, so Sanji drops a cutting board and some potatoes in front of him and tells him that if he's going to stay in the galley all day the least he can do is help out, which earns him a grumble but Zoro does indeed start peeling the potatoes.

Hell, if Sanji had known all it'd take for everybody to damn near dote on him was to have sex he would have done it sooner, because he does love his crew, but being left alone all day to get some cooking done is a luxury he doesn't get often and he kind of thinks he could get used to it.

000

Law's still off over dinner, not saying anything and replying with vague grunts and hand-waves if anything is addressed to him, and by the time everybody heads to bed Sanji's had about enough and when he stomps out onto the deck, he finds Law in much the same position he had that first night (it seems like forever ago even though it's only been a few days, but a _lot _has happened since then).

He doesn't have tea this time, because he's not feeling _that _charitable, and Law looks resigned when Sanji leans back beside him, letting the silence stretch out until his patience snaps.

"So. You gonna explain why you're acting like a fucking weirdo all of a sudden?" he asks, Law looking in the other direction in response. "Law, don't play with me."

"I care about you," Law says the words through gritted teeth, like they're causing him physical pain, and Sanji stops and blinks because he was _not _expecting this.

"You…you what?"

"It changes things," Law continues like Sanji hadn't just asked him to clarify. "But we're close enough to Doflamingo's territory that there might be spies about, and if any of them get wind that you and I specifically are more than just allies I'm…concerned they may decide to target you to get to me."

Sanji pauses, then, because while his first instinct is to tell Law he's still being stupid, he knows enough about Doflamingo to know that yeah, he's probably do something like that. And Sanji also knows that he's not strong enough to take down the Warlord, no matter how much that knowledge rankles. "I can respect that," he finally says, because this is different than Doflamingo coming after them just because of an alliance. It could get personal really quickly and if he's the reason everybody gets put into danger just because he can't keep his sex drive under control it wouldn't even matter what anybody did to him because _that _guilt would haunt him forever.

"I'm aware that I'm probably being over-cautious, but I'd mistakenly thought I'd be able to suppress my emotions enough to not become attached to any of you," he crosses his arms and Sanji barks a laugh.

"Yeah, well, I've felt that way about pretty much everybody on this crew and I'd lay down my life for each and every one of them now," he replies honestly. "So. You care about me, huh?"

"Of course you'd focus on that," Law scans the sky again, seemingly content, and tugs on Sanji's wrist to move him into the shadow of the cabin, pressing him against the wall. Sanji wraps his arms around Law's waist and buries his face against the soft material of Law's hooded sweatshirt, feeling the tension seep out of his body when Law hugs him back. "You have an uncanny way of crawling under a person's skin, I think," he murmurs, and Sanji nods.

"Well, I dunno, but along the way a lot of people that started out as enemies kind of became friends because of me, so maybe," he's still not quite sure how that's worked because he's not the friendliest guy, especially to other men, but he _has _made a lot of allies just by being himself so maybe his personality's not quite as prickly as he thinks it is.

Or maybe a lot of people just admire the fact that he sticks to his guns, but either way, it's only helped them so far.

"There's a couch by the aquarium," he says quietly, and Law slides a hand through his hair and holds him almost protectively, curled so close Sanji can feel every inch of their bodies pressing together. "I can grab a couple of blankets…"

"Yes. Do that," Law sounds defeated and Sanji holds him even tighter. "I…suppose there is no real danger in confining our activities to areas indoors…"

"Okay," Sanji doesn't want to wait for him to talk himself out of this so he grabs some things from the storage area and heads to the aquarium room, Law already seated on the long bench and looking mildly uncomfortable. "I thought we were past the awkward stage."

"We are, I'm just unsure as to how…private things will be here," he notes, removing his hat and laying his sword aside.

"Yeah, you've got a point. Probably better if we're dressed," Sanji decides, shaking out the blanket and passing Law a pillow he'd thought to grab, the older man taking it and lying back as Sanji crawls on top of him and pulls the blanket over them both, squirming a little to get comfortable. "I care about you, too. For the record."

"That's probably a very foolish thing to do," Law's disregard for his own life is still annoying, but it's not like Sanji can change his mind about that in a couple of days so he lets it slide. "But I appreciate it. I probably don't make it easy."

"Nah, not at all, but I'm a stubborn bastard so you're stuck with me," Sanji replies, pushing himself up enough that he can reach Law's mouth, and Law kisses him back without any hesitation. "I get why you're worried, and I can't make any promises, but I'm not gonna do anything stupid to put myself in danger."

"I trust you won't," Law assures him "and truth be told I'm rather convinced Doflamingo will be more interested in targeting me than worrying about any of you, but it's still best to be cautious around him."

"I believe that," Sanji mutters, kissing Law harder so that maybe the other man will get the hint and _stop talking already _because nothing kills a mood faster than predicting doom and gloom. He does, thankfully, hands sliding up under Sanji's shirt, and Sanji's content to leave him there because Law's hands just feel really good on his skin.

"Hmm," Law pulls back with a sound that's full of contentment, eyes half-lidded, and looks up for a second. "I know you'd rather your crewmates not see too much, but I think we may have just scarred the fish for life," he says dryly, and Sanji muffles his laughter into Law's shoulder, looking up enough to see the self-satisfied smile on the doctor's lips and thinking that it might not be perfect, but what they've got right now is pretty damn good.

000

Trouble finds them the next day, of course, but it doesn't come in the form of Doflamingo or any of his crew but rather a Marine ship that's seemingly decided it's a good idea to take them on (Sanji wonders just how long their idiot captain has been a Marine, because no nameless cronies are going to take out their bunch). It takes a lot of convincing on all of their parts to get Law to stay out of it, but he can't jeopardize his Warlord status at this point and being in an equal alliance with a pirate crew would be the quickest way to get ousted from that organization.

Smoker might know about what they're doing, but it's not like he's ever been one to follow the rules, so it's better for Law to lay low until they can make their move with Doflamingo.

Still, he hasn't had a good fight in a while, and while the Marines aren't much of a challenge it's still a decent work-out and the extra training is never wasted. There aren't any problems at all until he hears the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the water and turns on instinct, needing to make sure it's not one of the Devil Fruit users on his crew. He flips over, delivering a swift roundhouse kick to the Marines circling him, and sprints for the rail, staring over the edge and scanning the water to see if he can tell who'd fallen in.

Looking back later he'll realize how stupid it was, and that he should have called for somebody to cover his back, but over the din of the battle he can't hear anybody behind him. He can feel his body jerk forward and turns to yell at whoever had pushed him, his brain slow to tell him that _something's really wrong here. _His eyes drop down, staring without comprehending for a few moments because there is _no way he'd have been careless enough to…_

That's about when his legs stop supporting him and he stumbles against the rail, slumping down and breathing heavily, the pain in his gut intensifying to a level that's impossible to ignore. His hands are shaking, coming away slick with blood when he gropes at his chest, and he can see the wickedly curved point of the saber sticking through his stomach, the hilt somewhere behind him causing him to fall back with the weight and he forced himself to grab hold of the railing, trying not to impale himself further.

He can hear somebody yelling his name and feels himself lifted enough that he lets his arm go limp, eyes fluttering shut and a roaring in his ears that blocks out everything but his own pain. He only has time for two more thoughts, weirdly coherent, before he blacks out: the first is that becoming a human shish kebab is an ironic way for a cook to go, and the second being that, if he makes it out of this alive, Law's never going to trust him to take care of himself again.

**Notes:**

**1. **…apparently my muse decided this story didn't have enough drama and so this happened.

**2. **Thanks as always for all the reviews and comments! I'm busy with work the next couple of days but I'll try to find some time to write :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Panacea  
**Author: **AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:**Law/Sanji  
**Chapter:** 7/?  
**Word Count:** 3276  
**Summary:** There's something in his demeanor, the way he hides his true feelings whenever they start to unconsciously slip out, that speaks volumes. And Sanji would hardly consider himself somebody that wants to _fix_people but, well, he likes a challenge, and Law presents a rather giant one.  
**Spoilers:**For recent-ish chapters, but this is set before Dressrosa.

**Chapter Seven**

Consciousness hits him like a bucket of cold water to the face, gasping his way out of the darkness and almost screaming because it might hurt _worse _than before. "Glad you're back," Law's not bothering to hide the relief in his eyes, but the tightness to his mouth says that they're not out of the woods yet. "I refuse to do this next part without your permission, so…"

"Fuck, you wanna…cut me open?" Sanji can't quite believe he's saying those words without breaking down into hysterics, but there's something _really _screwed up about his lover being the same person who's _literally going to cut his body into pieces. _

"Yes," Law nods, and to his credit his voice is still fairly steady. "Mr. Tony and I both agree you're bleeding far too much for a normal stomach injury and your supplies on this ship are limited enough that I have to resort to using my power. But only if you consent," he adds, and Sanji doesn't think he's got a _choice, _really.

"Yeah. Hurts," the last word comes out as a whine that he's too far gone to be embarrassed about, and Law strokes his hair off of his forehead, nodding.

"I know. We'll give you a sedative and some painkillers now, and perhaps something stronger once we can assess how much damage that sword did," he moves his hand to cup Sanji's face, thumb stroking along the ridge of his cheekbone, and Sanji closes his eyes and tries to focus on _that _and not the excruciating pain in his stomach. "Sanji, stay with me."

He opens his eyes with more effort than before, not even able to feel any giddiness that Law had used his name. " 'm here."

"Good. You trust me to do this, then?" Law's looking directly at him and it's kind of intense, but Sanji nods tightly.

"Yeah. Whatever you need to," he's still trying not to think too hard about it, but since he'll be unconscious it's not like he'll remember any of it. He hopes. And at least if Law's using his ability he's probably not going to lose any _more _blood, so that part's relieving.

He can hear a clattering from outside and Law bends down quickly and kisses him, pulling away when the door opens and the distinct sound of Chopper's hooves on the wooden floor reaches them.

"Sanji!" the little reindeer is sniffling, tears in his eyes when he hops up beside the bed, and Sanji tries to force a smile onto his face.

"Hey. Don't worry, Chopper. I've got you two…looking after me so…I'm gonna be fine…" he promises, needing to believe it himself as much as he wants Chopper to. "Right?"

"Yeah. Right," Chopper nods and picks up a syringe, blinking away some tears. "This is the sedative. It should knock you out pretty quickly."

"Okay," he can barely feel the needle, not with how much pain he's in otherwise, and he feels Law grip his hand and looks up at him. "See you on the other side."

000

The next time he wakes up, a quick glance around is all it takes to realize he's not on the ship anymore and he momentarily panics although he knows better than to think they'd just…leave him somewhere. The second thing he realizes is that he's in remarkably little pain, and he lifts the sheet off of his body carefully, seeing the bandages covering his stomach and huffing a relieved breath that he's in one piece again.

"About time, shitty cook."

"Marimo," he glances at Zoro, who's sitting beside the bed and frowning. The swordsman looks tired and Sanji wonders how long he's been out.

"Three days," Zoro answers the unspoken question, Sanji nodding and not even bothering to wonder how Zoro had known what he was thinking. "And we ran into another island a couple of days ago."

So that explains the room, Sanji thinks, trying to sit up and eventually managing to get himself braced against the headboard. "Were you worried?"

"Like hell. I was glad to have your annoying, prissy ass quiet for a while," Zoro grunts and Sanji smiles to himself, because that's all the answer he needs. Sure, he and Zoro might never admit to it, but he'd miss the other man if he wasn't there and he knows Zoro feels the same toward him.

"Yeah, well, you're stuck with me," he reaches for his cigarettes and frowns when he can't find them.

"Law says not to smoke," Zoro smirks and Sanji rolls his eyes but can't do much about it. "And that was a fucking stupid thing to do. You never leave your back exposed."

"Heard somebody fall in the water," Sanji grunts. "I wanted to make sure it wasn't one of us."

Zoro looks a little taken-aback by that because it's not like he can really say anything to it since he would have done the same, but eventually he shrugs. "Yeah, well, still, you're damn lucky Law was with us…" he cuts off then, clearing his throat, and Sanji feels inwardly horrible for making all of them worry.

"I thought you didn't trust him," he says instead.

"I don't. But he saved your life, so I guess he's not horrible," Zoro concedes, and Sanji smiles to himself because that's at least a partial victory.

"Where is he, anyway?"

"Sleeping, probably. I guess the downside to that power of his is that using it takes a bunch of energy, and he was…it took a long time," he finishes and Sanji feels even _more _guilty because he'd never meant to put anybody through pain just because he was an idiot. "Which you should get back to doing."

" 'm not tired," Sanji protests, but he's already slumping back toward the pillows and he knows he won't be able to keep his eyes open for much longer.

"Sleep, Cook," Zoro urges and Sanji sinks against the bed and closes his eyes, dropping off almost immediately.

000

He's not sure what wakes him for the third time since the…incident, but there's somebody in the bed with him, arm over his waist and fingers spread against his chest, and he moves his own hand to place over Law's, lacing his fingers with the doctor's.

"Welcome back," Law murmurs in his ear.

"Yeah. Hey," Sanji lets himself drift, more than a little comfortable in that moment. "I'm sorry…"

"No, don't apologize."

"But Zoro told me that you…that you had to use a lot of energy to save me, and I never meant…"

"It's nothing," Law says firmly. "It tires me out, that's all, but it's not damaging in the long run. And it was necessary."

"Yeah. So what was…"

"I doubt you want to know the gory details," Law replies. "And I've done what I can but you're still going to have a couple of scars, but there's no lasting internal damage and you're lucky that none of your vital organs were pierced. I can do a lot with my ability, but I wouldn't be able to help with that."

"Still, thank you," Sanji glances over his shoulder but Law holds him in place. "I guess I've totally fucked up all your plans now, huh?"

"Well, yes, but your life is far more important than my revenge plot," Law sounds sure of that, at least. "Although I have to note that for all of your talk about my life mattering, you're remarkably quick to throw your own away in defense of a fellow crewmate," he remarks and Sanji thinks about that for a second.

"I'm not trying to die," Sanji eventually says. "But I…if I can do something to save one of them? I'm gonna do it. That's still a little different than dying just to get revenge," he can't help but add and he feels Law's body tense at that. "Law, fuck, I…"

"No, you're well within your rights to say that as it's true," Law gently tugs at his shoulder and Sanji gets the hint and rolls over, his stomach aching a little but still in amazingly little pain. They stare at each other for a few moments, Sanji not sure where this is going or what's exactly happening. Law still looks exhausted, the dark circles under his eyes more prevalent than ever, and Sanji nudges his head under the doctor's chin and closes his eyes. "All I can promise you is that I won't go looking to get killed, but if I have to give myself up to protect any of you, I will not hesitate to do so. And after what you just said I think it would be extremely hypocritical to fault me for that."

"Not gonna," Sanji grunts, because Law's right, and his words had damn near echoed Sanji's own. "How long do we have to stay here?" he changes the subject and Law hums thoughtfully.

"A couple more days. You should be able to move around by tonight and truth be told I'm going to take longer to recover than you will," his words are slurring by now and Sanji moves back so he can wiggle up to be level with him, leaning closer and sighing in relief when Law moves to kiss him. "You said my name," Sanji mumbles against his lips, and it's a weird thing to bring up but his brain's kind of sluggish at the moment. "Before, you…"

"I did," Law admits. "I thought it would startle you enough to keep you conscious, and I was correct," and of _course _he has to use a fucking excuse, Sanji thinks, although he's really not in the mood for Law's half-truths right now.

"Yeah, whatever," he doesn't have the energy to roll away so he just closes his eyes and Law laughs softly, stroking his hair.

"Does it really mean that much to you?"

Sanji thinks about that for a second, because he's not exactly sure _why _he's so pissed about it, but he guesses it has to do with it being just one more way Law treats him like everybody else and, as naive as it is, he'd like to think he's somehow…_different _in the other man's eyes.

"Sanji."

"Hmm?" he blinks, suddenly realizing what had happened and breaking into a slow smile. "Now, was that so hard?"

"Of course not," Law _does _look half-asleep, though, so that might have something to do with how agreeable he's being. "I'm beginning to think trying to…hide myself from you is more exhausting than just letting you in and hoping you don't run away screaming," he purses his lips into a thin line and Sanji sighs, somehow not surprised they've come around to this again.

"I'm not gonna. I know you're not a bad person, and anyway, even if I decided to blab about how you're really a nice guy, which I won't, d'you really think anybody's gonna believe me considering the reputation you've built for yourself?" he asks and Law seems to consider that for a moment, eventually nodding.

"No. You're right, of course. I do have to warn you that me at my most open is still far less than most people, but I…don't think it's beneficial for either of us for me to continue to pretend I'm unaffected by all of this," he brushes Sanji's hair back with his hand and Sanji twitches his fingers a bit, resisting the urge to keep his right eye covered because yeah, he might not have many secrets and it might be really vain but he's always going to be self-conscious about his eyebrows. "Speaking of things that mean a lot to you…"

"It's always bugged me," he shrugs. "I mean, considering some of the people I've seen I know having weird eyebrows isn't a big deal, but…"

"To you it is," Law nods.

"And besides, you're…" Sanji stops because that's probably getting in too deep but Law quirks an eyebrow and he sighs, knowing he should continue. "Physically. You're perfect."

"Perhaps, but emotionally I'm the biggest fucked up mess you'll ever encounter, so you see, it all balances out," he says firmly and Sanji kisses him in response, needing Law to know that _it doesn't matter, _but Law holds his shoulder and keeps him back. "Not that I don't want to participate in this, but right now I'm fighting to keep my eyes open and I think that can wait," he murmurs, Sanji reluctantly agreeing but tilting his head so he can press his lips to Law's forehead instead.

When he moves back down Law's not bothering to hide his surprise, eyes wide in a way that almost looks innocent. "What? You did that to me after we…" he shrugs, because 'fucked' seems too impersonal now but 'made love' is miles away from what their relationship will ever be.

"I did. I suppose I'm always going to be amazed that there are people in this world who _willingly _wish to treat me with affection and expect nothing in return. It's…"

"Hey, I'm not _that _selfless," Sanji mutters, but he's not offended at all. There's something endearing and yet deeply ironic that a man with hearts all over his body has no concept of what love is, but Sanji supposes it's more tragic than anything.

"I wouldn't expect you to be," Law yawns halfway through that sentence and then blinks, sighing quietly. "Forgive me."

"Nah, I should shut up and let you sleep," Sanji replies, tucking his legs in and smiling when Law turns to hold him, being careful of his injuries in a way that's truly appreciated.

He briefly thinks about getting up, just to see if he can, but the bed is warm and comfortable and he really, _really _can't be bothered to.

000

"Sanji?"

"Hey, Chopper," Sanji looks up, unable to move too much without jostling Law and since the older man's still fast asleep he doesn't really want to disturb him. "Something wrong?"

"No, just checking on you," Chopper hops up on a chair beside the bed, looking at the two of them with a smile. "He was really worried. He tried not to show it, but I know."

"I'm just glad he was around," Sanji replies and Chopper nods.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm a pretty good doctor, but there are things he can do that nobody else can and that's what saved you," he sniffles a little and Sanji reaches out, brushing against his fur.

"I'm fine, Chopper," he says calmly and Chopper rubs his eyes and clears his throat.

"You guys look comfortable," it's an awkward topic change but Sanji knows that Chopper's trying to keep his own emotions under control so he goes with it.

"I guess," he shrugs, not knowing how much Chopper wants to know about them.

"Do you love him?"

And it's asked with such _innocence _that Sanji can't even be angry, although he still barks a rather incredulous laugh. "No! That's not what…this isn't _about _that! And besides, it won't do me any good to get in this too deep, not with him being not only a rival pirate captain but a damn privateer," he doesn't begrudge Law becoming a Warlord, because he'd done it solely for information and not to use the title as an excuse to get away with doing horrible things, but there's still something inherently wrong about being a pirate serving the _government. _

"Does it matter?" Chopper shrugs.

"Yeah, of course it does. I'm not getting involved with somebody that's gonna end up as our rival one of these days," he's not really sure if Law _would _ever oppose them, but the chance is still there and he's not going to even get into a question of loyalty toward his captain and crew and emotional attachment to who he's fucking because that would make him look horrible.

And there's only one choice, anyway, no matter how much he might like what's going on with Law right now.

"He's not."

Sanji looked over his shoulder, seeing Luffy standing in the doorway and looking strangely serious. "Torao wouldn't."

"Yeah, I hope he doesn't, either, but there's only so far alliances go and he's got his own agenda," Sanji tries to squirm away but Law's arms are tight around him, the other man still asleep, and Sanji really doesn't want him to wake up. "I know you put a lot of trust in people, Luffy, and I know you owe him your life, but that doesn't mean he feels the same loyalty."

"He's not a bad person," Luffy insists, frowning. "You know that."

"I've never said he is," Sanji closes his eyes and buries his nose in Law's hair, trying to figure out why he's the one fighting this so hard when up until now he's been trying to get Law to loosen up.

"You're scared," Luffy says suddenly, and Sanji _should _be offended by that but he decides to hear Luffy out. "You're worried 'cuz he's not gonna be with us forever and you're trying to stay distant because it's gonna end soon."

And he's right, damn him, but Luffy's not _nearly _as naïve as people seem to think and right now he _gets it. _

"Is it worth it?" Chopper pipes up and Sanji still doesn't look, but he shrugs his shoulders to let the others know he's listening. "Isn't it more work to try and hide what you're feeling than just enjoy it for whatever time you've got?"

"I'm not gonna let him die, Sanji," Luffy vows. "I'm never letting anybody I care about die ever again."

"You can't promise that!" Sanji tries to keep his voice down but it still breaks a little. He _knows _Luffy will try, he's told Law as much, but in the end just _wanting _something isn't always enough.

"I can. I have," Luffy sounds sure. "Whatever happens with that birdman, it'll be okay in the end."

Sanji finally looks when Luffy's hand lands on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "I know you'll try your damn hardest," he concedes and Luffy snickers and pats his back.

"Yeah. So stop worrying so much. I might not get sex, but I know what love is, and it's stupid to pretend you're not feeling something when it's only gonna be better once you admit it, right?" he looks expectant and Sanji's hardly going to let him down.

He nods, not trusting his voice, and Luffy hops away.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Sanji," he adds. "Because I'm hungry, and Nami's cooking sucks…"

"_What did you say about my cooking?!" _

"Uh-oh," Luffy zips from the room and Sanji can hear the clatter of Nami's heels outside the room, presumably chasing him down.

"He's right, you know," Chopper puts in. "Even if it hurts for a while, it's better than spending your life regretting not giving all you could, I think."

Sanji sighs and nods. "Yeah. Thanks, Chopper."

Chopper beams at him and gets up, padding carefully over to the door. "I'll come wake you up in a little bit, okay? Then maybe you can try walking around."

"Sounds good," Sanji's still thinking about what they'd said, knowing that it completely echoes his own thoughts and to try and deny that he feels the same is foolish. Maybe he's just trying to protect himself and that's a coward's move, but there's a part of him that doesn't quite believe Law's _capable _of feeling as much as a normal person, or at least, he won't be able to until he settles this…thing with Doflamingo.

Law sighs in his sleep, brow furrowing a little before his features smooth out again, and Sanji wonders just how fucked he is.

**Notes:**

**1. **I apologize that this chapter was just…a lot of talking and introspection, but I've had a lot of comments that people want to see their relationship develop a little more and while trying to keep it plausibly in-character apparently that means a lot of emotional angst.

**2. **Thanks again to everybody that's reading and especially commenting :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Panacea  
**Author: **AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:**Law/Sanji  
**Chapter:** 8/?  
**Word Count:** 4198  
**Summary:** There's something in his demeanor, the way he hides his true feelings whenever they start to unconsciously slip out, that speaks volumes. And Sanji would hardly consider himself somebody that wants to _fix_people but, well, he likes a challenge, and Law presents a rather giant one.  
**Spoilers:**For recent-ish chapters, but this is set before Dressrosa.

**Chapter Eight**

"I thought you said I'd be able to _move _by tonight. Shit!" Sanji drops down heavily onto a bench in the local tavern, breathing harsh and feeling like he's just run a mile instead of walking across the road.

"I said 'move', I didn't say you'd be back to your normal physical form," Law's leaning back against the wall, still looking tired but certainly more awake than he'd been earlier. "Remember that you _did _still survive a sword through your body. I'm not a miracle worker, as useful as my ability is in healing injuries that would normally be impossible for the eye to see."

"Yeah, I know," Sanji tries to steady his breathing, looking down to make sure he hasn't started bleeding again, but his shirt is clean and he can tell the bandages are still in place. "It's annoying."

"I'm sure that it is," Law murmurs. "You seem to have remarkable stamina, though, so just bear with it for a few more days and you should more or less be back to normal,"

"Never been good with waiting," Sanji's fingers twitch and he frowns, because Law still hasn't told him where his cigarettes are and he's not in good enough shape to go out and buy some more. "When can I smoke again?"

"Never," Law replies, and Sanji glares at him.

"You're a fucking hypocrite."

"I don't smoke nearly often enough for that," he clicks his tongue. "And if you'd seen the state of your lungs, you'd know why I'm keeping you away from those things…"

Sanji grimaces because the inside of his body is _not _something he wants to think about, but then he notices the tiny smirk on Law's face and rolls his eyes. "It's not bad, is it?"

"No, for as much as you've smoked, your body's in remarkably good shape," Law sounds vaguely condescending now and Sanji grumbles under his breath. "What was that?"

"I said, I get really pissy when I don't smoke so if you want to deal with that…"

Law's response is to dig the cigarettes and a lighter out of his jeans pocket, passing them over, and Sanji grabs them with obvious relief and lights up as fast as he can, taking a drag and sighing deeply.

"The fact that smoking seems like an orgasmic experience to you is somewhat troubling," Law's looking straight ahead, eyes fixed on some random point across the room, and Sanji leans against his shoulder and blows out some smoke.

"Yeah, well, not like I'm in good enough shape to have an actual orgasm, so I make do," he means it to be a joke but Law tenses up a little. "Hey, I didn't think you were _that _into sex."

"I'm not, particularly, but it's…enjoyable with you and I…did rather make you a promise that it would be cowardly to go back on now," he's stroking the hilt of his sword, almost like a reflex action, eyes darkening.

"Do you ever let go of that fucking thing?" 'Sanji asks and Law looks surprised that he's gone away from the subject, but well, Sanji's kind of learned that if Law's not willing to talk it's better to just…move on until he is.

"I try not to. Not that I think it would do anything, but, well…"

"Fuck, it's one of those cursed swords, isn't it?" Sanji reaches out without thinking, laying his hand on the _saya _and feeling a strange energy radiating from underneath. It's not nearly as malicious as the sense he gets from Zoro's sword, but it's still there.

"It is. I don't know much about its origins, truthfully, but its name means 'Demon's Cry' so I can guess," he smirks and Sanji takes his hand away, not wanting to push his luck although Law does seem to have a rather complete mastery over the sword and whatever…demon might be inhabiting it.

Sanji sits back, cigarette still in his mouth, and he can feel Law shift beside him, seemingly ill at ease.

"You're not pressing me."

"About the sex thing?" Sanji asks. "Nah, you'll talk if you want to. I've…you've never…been fucked before, have you?" he has a feeling that's what this is about and Law's cheeks actually redden a little before he clears his throat.

"If I'm being perfectly honest, no. I've…" he waves a hand vaguely and Sanji swallows heavily because, okay, the mental image he gets of Law fingering himself is _way _too hot. "So I know more or less what to expect. But I consider it the ultimate loss of control and, as I'm sure you know by now, I have…problems letting myself go."

"Yeah," Sanji leans his head on Law's shoulder, nosing against his neck. "Don't worry about it. Whenever you want to, we can do it, and if you don't that's fine."

"But you'd like to."

"That kinda goes without saying," Sanji admits, not bothering to beat around the bush this time. "I'm not going to pressure you, though."

"I appreciate that," Law assures him, reaching to grab his wrist and tugging it slightly.

"What're you doing?"

"We're in the back corner of a seedy bar. It seems a shame not to act in a clichéd manner, doesn't it?" his smile is almost playful and Sanji's not going to pass this chance up, so he drops the cigarette into a cup on the table behind them and swings his leg over Law's knees, pulling the other man up by his collar to kiss him.

Law's arms wrap around his back, holding him in place, and Sanji doesn't bother to stifle the noises he's making because the place is _loud _and chances are nobody's looking at them anyway. He keeps one hand on Law's collar, moving the other to fist in his hair, and he _really _wishes this could go farther although he knows Law's right and he can't aggravate his injuries too much.

He hears a slight rumble then, almost like a train moving outside or a…

"Room," Law mutters, breaking away from his mouth long enough to put the sphere up, and Sanji glances up as a lightning bolt bounces off of the shield.

"Nami-san!" he protests, turning to see her standing there with one hand holding her Clima-Tact and the other firmly planted on her hip.

"Not that I'm not appreciating the show, but there _are _other pirates around and I don't think you want word of this getting out," she doesn't look that angry (although, Sanji thinks, she'd tried to electrocute them so that might not be true) but she _does _have a point, and as good as kissing Law feels, they do kind of have a room.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Law isn't letting go of him so Sanji stays put, curling up a little in the taller man's lap.

"No, but I know you'd never let anything happen to Sanji-kun and it seemed like the best way to break you two apart," her smile is soft, something Sanji's not that used to seeing from her, and if anything it makes her look even more beautiful. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Sanji-kun," she adds, and he nods.

"I am, Nami-swan. Thank you for your concern!"

"Anyway, just…be careful. I don't want you getting into a fight again while you're still healing," she says sternly and he wiggles a little, unable to contain himself.

"Nami-swan is so _kind _to worry about me!"

She nods to them and turns around, waving her fingers as a goodbye before making her way to the bar counter, and Sanji slides off of Law with a sigh. "We're never going to get to make out without somebody barging in, are we?"

"Mm, our past record seems to indicate 'no'," he taps his fingers on the back of their booth, seemingly thinking. "But perhaps she has a point in that we should…retire if this is to progress any farther,"

"Can't really go much farther," Sanji put a hand over his abdomen because even that little bit of movement was making it ache, and Law looked marginally guilty. "Hey, I wasn't against that," Sanji points out, and truth be told he's kind of annoyed although, well, with Law working on him he's going to be back to normal much quicker than he would be under other circumstances.

"Still, if you wish to retire, we could…" Law clears his throat and looks to the side as if he's ashamed to say what he wants to, and Sanji nods, even though he's not sure where this is going.

"Yeah. Okay," he tries to stand up and winces, and Law catches his wrist.

"Allow me."

"What are you…woah, shit!" Sanji flails a little even though it's…not helping any, but suddenly he's sitting on the bed in their room and Law's staring at him, looking rather self-satisfied. "How does that even _work?"_

_"_Well, I can only teleport within the size of the Room I can create, and if it's through walls I need to be able to visualize the place I'm going so I can swap something out," he explains, and Sanji guesses that it makes sense (and thinks vaguely that Law's ability would be really, _really _overpowered were it not for the fact that he's limited by his own physical and mental capabilities). As it is, it's still really intimidating, but Sanji truly believes he'll never be on the receiving end of it.

"So, what's your plan?" he asks, curious but also a little apprehensive, and Law sets his sword down and crosses his arms.

"Have you ever had a blowjob?"

And Sanji's pretty sure his brain short-circuits for a moment because _holy shit hot, _but he shakes his head and tries to think rationally even though his cock's taken a sudden interest in what's possibly going to happen. "No," he says honestly, because it's…well, there's a certain stigma attached to doing that, at least from what he's heard. Mostly that it's something only whores do, but he can't deny that the…idea is appealing. "Why? Are you offering?"

"If you promise to lie back and not move while I do it," Law raises an eyebrow and smirks. "I'm still your doctor, Mr. Blackleg, and I'm hardly going to risk injuring you farther."

Sanji gulps and nods, even though he's _not _sure if he'll be able to do it, but damn, if it gets him a blowjob he's going to try his hardest.

"Good. Pants off," Law's all-business as usual and Sanji undoes his slacks with hands that are shaking a little bit, shoving them off and lying back against the pillows.

"You've, um, done this before?" he asks, Law matter-of-factly directing his knees apart and crawling between them.

"It's been a while, but I've been told I have an exceptionally talented mouth," he says this rather bitterly and Sanji looks at him.

"I thought you said nobody's ever…"

"Oh, no, it was completely consensual. At the time. But I was…it must have been ten years ago, or close to it, and he was probably around how old I am now. It was the first instance of somebody desiring me for my body and while my life until then hadn't been…kind, I suppose I was still idealistic enough to assume that empty promises were reality," he purses his lips into a thin line then.

"So what happened?"

"He disappeared one day from the island we were both stopped at and I never saw him again. I suppose I was lucky he was an honorable man, if not exactly an honest one," he sighs and Sanji nods in understanding.

"You wouldn't let him…"

"No, at that age I can safely say that I _was _frightened, but we did…other things, and if nothing else it taught me that physically I'm…" he looks embarrassed at that. "I've never really used it to my advantage because it's not something I'm _proud _of, but I can admit, as you said, that aesthetically I was dealt a pretty good hand in life."

"That's an understatement," Sanji mutters, beckoning Law closer so that he can kiss him. "Mm. You don't have to…"

"I want to," Law promises. "Trust me, it's not nearly as degrading as all the uncouth pirates claim, and quite frankly, considering the part of your anatomy I'm going to have in my mouth, I think I'd be the one calling the shots," he smirks and Sanji thinks absently that it all comes back to _control _again, although it does make sense since in his current state he's hardly going to be able to do much more than lie there. "So?"

"Yeah. I mean, shit, I'm not gonna turn you down," Sanji presses their lips together again but Law breaks it off rather quickly, sliding back down Sanji's body and settling himself between the blond's legs. "So what do I…"

"As I said, lie back and don't move. If you wiggle around too much I'm going to stop," Law makes it sound like a threat and Sanji nods quickly, lying his head against the pillow (even though he'd _really _like to see what Law's doing, it would put too much strain on his neck right now). He can't stop the stuttered gasp that escapes when Law's tongue flicks against the head of his cock, almost experimental but that little touch is enough to make him crave more.

For once, the fact that Law doesn't take his time is a good thing because Sanji's not sure he can handle being teased right now, and when Law's mouth closes around him properly, his brain is a jumble of _hot-wet-fuckin shit- _that doesn't leave a whole lot of room to worry about anything else.

He can see now _why _this is a big thing in the brothels, because it feels fucking _amazing, _although he's never really considered doing it himself but, well, Law seems eager enough so he might have to reconsider that. Law's got one hand wrapped around the base of Sanji's cock, pumping in time with the slide of his mouth, and Sanji forced himself to lie still although his hips give little jerks every time Law pulls back, wanting nothing more than to thrust forward but he _knows _Law will leave if he does that and, well, he'd kinda be okay if this went on forever.

His hands twitch by his sides, fisting in the covers, and Law pulls back all the way. Sanji whines at the loss of his mouth, a little embarrassed that noise had come from him, and Law kisses the inside of his thigh and murmurs, "you can…my hair, if you need to hang onto something. I don't mind," his voice is a little raspy which only serves to make him sound even more sexual than normal, and Sanji doesn't see any reason to waste the invitation so he clenches his fingers in Law's thick hair, trying to be gentle. Law kind of growls at him, though, and it sounds more like approval than anything so he tightens his grip, getting a low chuckle that sends vibrations straight through his cock and _fuck, _he's not going to last long at this rate.

It's easier this way, even though he knows Law's still in complete control, and he tries to stay quiet, his breath coming in harsh pants.

Law does this…_thing _with his tongue then, swallowing and humming low in his throat, and it takes a _lot _of effort to keep his hips planted on the bed after that one. "Fuck, Law, if you don't…I'm…" he forces out, because he doesn't know why anybody would want _that _down their throat, but Law shakes his head and sucks _harder, _if anything, and Sanji thinks absently that at least he _tried _to say something.

His orgasm, when it hits him, leaves him shaking with the effort of not thrashing around, and he grabs at Law's hair and curls his upper body forward, every muscle tensed before the adrenaline leaves his body in a rush and he flops back against the pillows. "Ow."

Law laughs at that, softly, and Sanji lets his hands fall to the bed as the other man pulls off of his cock and moves up enough that Sanji can see him. "Serves you right."

"I barely moved," Sanji protests, trying to get any hint from Law's expression that he'd been too rough, but while his lips are red and there's a look in his eyes that's a little haunted, it doesn't seem like he's angry about anything. "You okay?"

"Yes. Brought back a few…memories, but I daresay I trust you're not going to abandon me without warning so…" he still looks unsure, though, so Sanji pulls him in for a kiss, tasting something on his tongue that's a little bitter and salty and it _should _be kind of gross, but it's actually really hot. "Mm, did you like it?"

"Yeah. Fuck. You weren't kidding about your mouth," he wraps his arms around Law's shoulders and nuzzles into his neck. "D'you need…"

"No," Law assures him. "I wanted to do this for you, and I'm probably going to fall asleep before you have the chance to reciprocate in any way," he smiles thinly, looking down to check Sanji's bandages. "But you're not bleeding, so that's a positive sign."

"Mm-hmm," Sanji yawns. "Hey, this time you're the one wearing too much," he pokes Law's shoulder, sitting up enough that he can unbutton his shirt fully and slide it off, and Law shakes his head but gets undressed himself, disappearing into the bathroom for a moment before coming back out with a glass of water.

"As much as I don't mind it, it does tend to leave a rather unpleasant aftertaste," he takes a sip and grimaces. "Not that the water quality in this place is much better but, well," he sets it on the bedside table before crawling under the covers, Sanji lighting up his customary post-coital cigarette and offering it after a moment.

"If you want something to cover up the taste…"

"Yes, tarring up my lungs is a _lovely _alternative," Law doesn't resist, though, and Sanji's pretty convinced at this point that his jibes at Sanji's smoking habit aren't meant seriously at all.

"I have to say, I didn't expect that from you," Sanji comments, and Law blows out some smoke and looks sideways at him.

"Why? Or do you subscribe to that silly notion that it's something only courtesans are trained to do? Under the right circumstances I'm sure it could be considered degrading and submissive, but…" he passes the smoke back and Sanji takes another drag.

"I mean, yeah, back on the _Baratie _especially when you heard guys talk about it…" he shrugs. "But then, 's not like any of them were sleeping with each other. I don't think," he frowns, because it's not as if two guys together is necessarily _frowned _upon in society…he thinks it's pretty common among pirate crews…but a lot of guys probably thought it made them less manly to admit if they were.

"Well, if I don't have a problem with it and you don't have a problem with it, there's nothing to worry about," Law sounds certain and Sanji sees it the same way so, well, no reason to argue. Law slides an arm around his shoulders then, pulling him closer and Sanji shifts a little to get more comfortable. "So. Your conversation with Mr. Tony and Straw-hat earlier…"

Sanji tenses because _shit, _he'd thought Law had been _asleep, _and… "H-how much did you hear?"

"Not all of it, but enough to get the general gist. You're a smart man," he trails his fingers lightly down Sanji's arm. "And they have altogether too much faith in me. Although I suspect part of what you were saying was purely logical and not…" he rests his hand on Sanji's chest. "As I said before, emotions are funny things. Although your answer was quite vague before, do you still think I'd turn on you all?"

"Um," Sanji thinks about that for a second, brow furrowed, because yeah, it's something he's said a lot but honestly… "Yeah. I think, if it was the only way that would save one of us, you would. It's happened before with our crew," he notes, thinking about Nami with Arlong and Robin with CP9. "I don't think you'd be _serious _about it, but I think you'd pretend if you had to."

"You know me too well," Law sounds amused. "And you also know well enough that I can't make any promises, especially where Doflamingo is concerned," he shrugs and Sanji gets that by now.

"Was that…the only thing you heard?" Sanji asks, because somehow he doubts it, and Law sighs.

"No, truthfully. But whether or not you love me…" he clicks his tongue. "Well, it's best you don't. I'm not sure I deserve it, in any case."

"I'm not sure I know _how," _Sanji replies, thinking about it. "I've always…I guess I've grown up seeking validation and Zeff…he's a damn good man, but he's not winning any 'father of the year' awards, and praise wasn't something I've ever heard. So living on a ship full of men until I was nineteen, women were these…mythical creatures I'd been taught to only show respect to, and that's a big part of the reason I turn into a fool when I'm around them. So to me, love is whenever I feel like I've made somebody happy, and that's a shitty definition of the word because I know it isn't healthy," he's never really laid it out for himself before, not so bluntly, and it makes him sound like a horrible person. "So I switch between seeing women as something reverent and seeing them as something desirable because, hell, I'm a 21-year-old guy and my hormones are out of control anyway. I want people to like me but I don't know how to accept praise gracefully. I'm probably more emotionally fucked-up than you are, all things considered," he laughs, but it's entirely self-deprecating, and shit, who would ever _want _to be around him when he's got so many bad qualities.

"I'm hardly a woman."

"That's seriously what you're focusing on?" Sanji looks toward Law, who's smiling a little, and he supposes he should be grateful that the other man's giving him an out…but that's not what he needs right now. "And believe me, I know, but people can be attracted to both men and women."

"It's possible," Law shifts his arm so he's holding him more securely again. "As for everything else, from what I've seen, you have plenty of good attributes and your crew loves you despite your negative ones, so I don't think you have any reason to worry," he waves his hand as if he's waving everything off and Sanji has to concede he has a point. "Love, from what I know of it, isn't something that has a formula. It's just…a feeling, and there are different types of it. You love your crewmates, but you wouldn't jump into bed with some of them," he points out, and Sanji nods in agreement. "But that's unimportant. You _did _say you cared about me."

"Yeah," Sanji isn't sure why Law is pressing this so hard now, but he doesn't want to lie. "I mean, obviously I like your company, and I'd be upset if anything happened to you. But that's not love," he decides firmly, although Law narrows his eyes.

"That's up to you to decide," he finally says, and Sanji feels like he's disappointed the other man somehow. "For the record, my feelings toward you are fairly similar."

"Oh. Good," Sanji decides, closing his eyes and resting his head on Law's shoulder. "So, um, are you saying we should stop pretending this is just physical?"

"I'm saying that it might be more enjoyable for both of us if we do. I refuse to let feelings get in the way of what I must accomplish, but to deny they're there at all when it's just the two of us…as I said, that's more exhausting than giving in to them," he slides his fingers through Sanji's hair and the blond nods.

"We've got a few more days, right?"

"Presumably, yes."

Sanji doesn't answer, dropping his cigarette into a mug on the bedside table and pulling Law in for a kiss, and Law returns it rather enthusiastically, both of them moving slower than normal and it's…nice. Different, because Sanji had always considered men people to fight with and fool around with but never to get _emotionally _involved with, but both he and Law know it's not forever and if they can separate these few moments from regular life, well, Sanji's rather hedonistic so that's fine by him.

"You need to sleep," Law yawns even as he's saying the words and Sanji grins at him, ignoring his pointed eye-roll as they both settle down for the night.

Sanji isn't really sure they've accomplished much tonight, although he's certainly looking at _himself _in a new way, but regardless he can't see being comfortable and content as a bad thing so he's going to roll with it for as long as it lasts.

**Notes:**

**1. **Blah, I didn't mean for this to get as introspective as it did, but I was reading some interesting posts on tumblr about Sanji having characteristics of Histrionic Personality Disorder, which partially amounts to a constant need to seek validation, placing excessive importance on physical appearance, and being inappropriately sexual in order to get any sort of attention, and that there are thoughts that it could partially stem from traumatic childhood experiences or growing up in an environment where validation was sought but never obtained. So all of that definitely applies, and while I'm pretty sure Oda is writing most of those traits as a running gag, it's kind of interesting to explore and that's…sort of where the last part of the chapter came from.

**2. **Thanks again for reading and commenting :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Panacea  
**Author: **AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:**Law/Sanji  
**Chapter:** 9/?  
**Word Count:** 3094  
**Summary:** There's something in his demeanor, the way he hides his true feelings whenever they start to unconsciously slip out, that speaks volumes. And Sanji would hardly consider himself somebody that wants to _fix_people but, well, he likes a challenge, and Law presents a rather giant one.  
**Spoilers:**For recent-ish chapters, but this is set before Dressrosa.

**Chapter Nine**

"Sanji-kun? Are you in here?"

"Yeah, come in!" he calls, putting a pie into the oven and closing the door with a sigh.

"Why are you back on the ship?" Nami pokes her head in and Sanji shrugs, wiping his brow because even the minimal moving around that getting a pie ready to bake required had tired him out.

"I was restless. I always think better when I'm baking," he replies. "Can I get you something to drink, my dear?"

"Whatever we've got in the fridge is fine," she promises with a wave of her hand, and he shifts over to open it, pouring out a glass of freshly-squeezed juice he'd prepared earlier. "Is this from the market?"

"Yeah. They've got a pretty good selection, even though I really only looked at the produce stands this morning," he leans back against the counter, getting a glass for himself as well. "What brings you back here?"

"Being nosy," she taps her chin with a smile. "You and Law disappeared pretty fast last night after I interrupted you."

Sanji doesn't answer that one, preferring to check on the pie although it doesn't need it yet, and she laughs and shakes her head. "I don't need details, but you look like you need to talk to somebody."

"I'm processing," he decides, knowing that it's safe to tell her but still feeling weird that he's contemplating it. Nami's always been untouchable to him, somebody to fawn over and worship but never get _too _close, partly because she scares him and partly because he knows she's extremely adept at making people do what she wants them to without them knowing that's what's going on.

He loves her, but she's conniving when she wants to be.

"Processing what?" she presses, and he shrugs.

"Last night, we kind of…fuck, I don't even know what we admitted to. That we like each other? Maybe? But I mean, you don't offer to…" he clamps his mouth shut because that _is _going too far, but she's smirking like the cat that's got the cream and he knows he's not getting out of it.

"Offer to _what, _Sanji-kun?" she trills, drawing out his name, and he shrugs, curling his hand into a fist and moving it in front of his mouth in a way that he hopes conveys what he's trying to say. "No," she blushes eyes narrowing. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"You said yes, right?" she leans forward and he shrugs, bending his head forward so that his hair can hide how red he's getting. "You know how lucky you are, I hope?"

"I've guessed," he admits, because he's pretty sure Law wouldn't volunteer to do…_that_…to just anybody.

"So what do you need to process?" she looks perplexed.

"Well," he leans against the counter, wiping his hands off on a cloth that's tied through his beltloops and hoping he doesn't get flour everywhere. "It's just…last night he kind of…it's like he _wanted _me to tell him that this means more to me than just physical, but at the same time he keeps going on about how he doesn't _deserve _to be loved or some bullshit and it's kinda exhausting," he admits. He doesn't blame Law, because the other man's life from the little he knows of it is extremely fucked up, but still.

"So you _do _love him?" Nami looks surprised and Sanji tamps down the urge to reply with something sappy about loving Nami more and answers honestly.

"In a way, yeah. I mean, this isn't some fairytale romance and neither of us want it to be, but I really don't know what he'll say if I admit to anything," he glances out the window, realizing how cowardly that all sounds.

"I don't blame you, in that case," she declares. "But if you want my opinion, for as good as you are for him...he's just as good for you."

"Nami-san…"

"I'm serious," she leans forward. "Have we _ever _had a conversation this long when we're not in a life-or-death situation? You're a lovely guy, Sanji-kun, and you're smart, but talking to you seriously was almost impossible before."

He opens his mouth to say something, clamping it shut when he realizes that she's _right _and it's…well, when he's not looking at Nami as somebody to fawn over and worship, she's kind of nice to talk to. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"So stop being scared and just _go for it," _she urges. "And I really came by to tell you that this island is apparently a big tourist spot because of its warm climate, so there's a pool at the hotel and we're going there this afternoon, so if you and Law wanted to join us…" she trails off.

"I doubt I'll be doing much swimming," Sanji chuckles, "but you really want me there to babysit Luffy, right?"

"Somebody has to," she mutters. "So finish up your pie and meet us there, okay?"

"Yeah. Sounds good," he smiles at her, not feeling any need to resort to his normal theatrics, and he's not sure if that's _completely _due to Law but, well, he's probably a factor.

And, since nobody else has _ever _gotten him to do that…it's probably saying a lot.

000

"I've never looked at them properly before, but those are really cool."

"Hmm?" Law lifts up his sunglasses, lounging idly on a deckchair by the pool. "Oh."

"Usopp, don't bug him," Sanji doesn't know what the sniper is going on about but Law's still recovering, or at least he's more sluggish than normal and Sanji hopes it's just from the effort he'd exerted trying to save him.

"It's not too much of a bother," Law assures him. "I'm more or less used to people staring."

"I consider myself a bit of an artist, you know," Usopp sniffs and Sanji snorts in response. "It's true! And all your tattoos are so…stylized and symmetrical," he notes, Law shrugging.

"I like order and balance when I can control it," he responds, sounding half-asleep. "So yes, where my ink is concerned, both sides of my body are the same."

"They mean something, yeah?" Usopp's pressing now and Law levels a glare at him that falls just short of being truly irritated. "Sorry!" Usopp squeaks and Law shrugs.

"It's no trouble. And yes, they do, but I'd rather not get into it," his tone implies that Usopp would be smart to leave it alone, and thankfully the younger man gets it.

"Torao! Come into the pool-"

"No thank you, Straw-hat, I'm rather fine where I am," Law mumbles and Sanji opens his eyes to see Luffy flinging himself toward them, raising his leg and catching the boy in mid-air before sending him bouncing along the pool deck. "I could have handled that."

"Yeah, well, you don't always have to save me," Sanji doesn't mean it to come out sounding as bitter as it does, because he's _not _bitter that Law had saved his life, but Law's so damn self-sufficient that it's a chore to get him to accept _any _sort of help on a regular basis.

"I know," Law promises, reaching his hand out, and Sanji takes it without even thinking about it, a little amazed at how natural things like that felt now. Law's looking at him over the top of his sunglasses and smirking a little and Sanji rolls his eyes and contemplates dropping his hand for that.

He doesn't, of course.

But he could have.

000

"Sanji-san?"

"Brook, hey," Sanji opens the door to let the skeleton in, Brook carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups on it. "Is this because you're the only one that hasn't talked to me about…" he shrugs and Brook tilts his head to the side.

"No, of course not. But I _do _wish to speak to you about that," he holds the tray out and Sanji doesn't even feel that annoyed about it.

"So this is a peace offering?"

"You're the only other person on the crew who appreciates a good cup of tea," Brook shrugs, pouring it out and passing a cup to Sanji, who nods in thanks because, well, he can't really refute that.

"So what do you have to tell me that the others haven't gotten to yet?" he sips at the tea, pleased that it's hot and steeped to his liking.

"Nothing of import," Brook assures him, folding his lanky form to sit on the bed. "I don't wish to preach at you, but I do hope you realize how lucky you are."

"Hmm?" Sanji looks up.

"That you are young, and you have somebody to be close to," Brook explains. "I could hardly complain about my current state, but there are times I miss having flesh and blood," he chuckles a little and yeah, Sanji's not going to think about _that. _"It does get lonely, being bones, and I'm thankful that I can still feel love…though I do not have a heart!" he of course has to add in, and Sanji sighs.

"I know," Sanji promises, because Brook's just trying to help, they _all _are, and getting annoyed won't do anything useful because in the end he's really just annoyed with _himself. _'I think we're…getting that. Or trying, or something," he says.

"I saw you this afternoon," if it's possible for a skeleton to look sly Brook certainly does, and Sanji blushes although really, _they were just holding hands. _"It does these old bones good to see young love."

Sanji's too tired to bother correcting him, just nodding and going back to his tea. The more everybody tries to tell him it's love the more he's reluctant to believe it, or maybe he's just being stubborn about it, but either way it's not helping much.

"We're never gonna be a love story, unless it's a fucking tragedy," he finally says, and Brook raises his head in surprise.

"That's surprisingly bitter."

"I'm not deluding myself," Sanji feels like he's hashed and re-hashed this so much that he can't go over it again. "No matter what happens in the future, us being together is the one thing I'm sure _isn't _going to happen."

"Yo-ho," Brook laughs suddenly. "You should know by now, Sanji-san, that life is entirely unpredictable and the impossible sometimes possible," he says firmly and Sanji shrugs.

"Yeah, well, in this case, that's one of those things I'm gonna need to see to believe," he stares into his teacup and Brook stands up, laying a bony hand on his shoulder before making his way out of the room, and Sanji curls up in the chair he's occupying and wonders when he'll be able to stop lying to himself.

000

"Can I join you?"

"I was hoping you would," Law's relaxing in the rather spacious bathtub their washroom is equipped with, head against the back and eyes half-shut, and Sanji strips off his clothes, staring down at the bandages until Law clears his throat.

"Don't worry about it. I'll change them once you get out," he promises, Sanji nodding and stepping in, moving so that his back is pressed against Law's chest, and the other man loops an arm around him and pulls him back farther, spreading his legs so Sanji can comfortably settle between them.

"Can I ask you something?"

"As always, I can't promise to answer…"

"Not about you," Sanji assures him. "Just…if that…sword went right through me, why does my back barely hurt?"

"Ah," Law rests his hand over Sanji's stomach, the heat of his palm able to be felt even through the layer of bandages. "Well, Mr. Tony and I had decided that it might do more damage to try and pull the sword back out instead of just feeding it through. So I used my ability to cut it off at the hilt," he explains, and he doesn't really have to say more. "Plus when I was…working on you, I did it from the front, so all we had to do to your back was stitch it up."

And okay, that makes sense, and truth be told his stomach doesn't hurt that much anymore, either. He's still afraid to move too much, but it's infinitely better than if he'd have had to do this without any extra help from Law.

"Would I have died without your…?" he's not sure he wants to know, but Law tenses a little and kisses the side of his neck.

"Probably not. Your doctor is extremely competent and I'm quite sure he could have handled everything, but as I said, your recovery time would have been rather lengthy," he tilts his head so that his forehead is pressed against Sanji's shoulder, both hands spread over his chest, and it's such a protective hold that Sanji wonders if he's telling the truth.

"Well, it's good that you were here, then," he reaches so he can turn Law's face toward him, pressing their lips together softly. "This is gonna sound horrible and selfish, but I'm…no matter how bad your past is, I'm glad that it…that you ended up here. Not just because you saved my life, but…" he's not sure if he's expressing himself properly but Law makes a pained noise in his throat and Sanji looks up at him, concerned that he's stepped over a line somewhere.

"I can't say the same," Law admits, and there's something…broken in his voice that makes Sanji feel like he's just been stabbed in the gut again. "But I…despite the fact that I wish the circumstances that brought me here had been different, I'll never regret this," he holds Sanji a little tighter and Sanji turns so he's sitting sideways, wrapping his arms around Law's neck and hugging him back. "You…all of you…have done more for me than you might ever realize, and I'm not good at gratitude, but I want you to know that it's true."

There's something heavy in the air between them, something that Sanji feels could push them too far one way or the other, but Law's damn near baring his soul and no matter how much he wants to protect his own heart, he's not gonna pretend he's not affected. But he's shit at comforting, so he just kisses Law again, hoping that he can convey everything through that. It might be a cowardly move, but it's better than saying something wrong and fucking this all up.

Law lets out a slow breath through his nose that sounds like relief, cupping Sanji's cheek and kissing him back. Sanji's not even going to pretend this is anything other than what it is right now, because there's nothing sexual about the kiss at all. It's just…affection, and appreciation, and it's _comfortable. _"Water's getting cold," Law mumbles against his lips, and Sanji nods. "Come on, let's get your bandages changed."

"Yeah," Sanji uncurls himself and stands up, a little shaky as he steps out of the tub and grabs a towel to wrap around his waist. Law follows him, drying himself off quickly before tugging his jeans back on and heading into the room only to return with a roll of bandages.

"Here, we probably don't have to wrap you all up again, but I want to make sure there's no infection around the wounds," he directs Sanji to sit on the toilet, reaching to unwrap the bandages, and Sanji hasn't really taken a good look at his injury although when he looks down there really isn't much to see other than a thin, pinkish, stitched-up line. "Well, I think it looks as good as can be expected. I want to leave the stitches in for a couple more days, though, just to be sure," he touches Sanji's shoulder gently, getting him to turn so he can look at his back and then nodding, seemingly satisfied. "I think we can forego the bandages altogether if you promise not to over-exert yourself," he decides after a moment and Sanji breathes a sigh of relief, because they'd been tight enough that it was uncomfortable and he felt a lot freer without having them wrapped around his torso.

"I'll be careful," he promises, and Law nods and leans down to kiss him.

"Good," he murmurs, stroking his fingers through Sanji's hair. "Do you want to head down to the bar? I'm quite sure the others will still be there, given the hour," he notes, and Sanji realizes that yeah, he's a little hungry and it's still early enough for supper.

"Yeah, why not?" he knows Law's being very gracious to offer when Sanji can tell that Law still really doesn't like socializing more than he has to, but they don't need to stay long. He gets dressed, careful not to press against the stitches, and they head across the street, spotting the rest of the crew almost immediately (and even if they hadn't, the noise would have tipped them off).

"_Sanji! Nami said you made pie! Where is it?!" _is Luffy's greeting and Sanji frowns, sliding in beside his captain and reaching to flick his forehead.

"I froze it so that when you ask for pie in the middle of the ocean I don't need to worry about you bugging me while I'm making it," he says firmly, Luffy pouting at that. "You'll thank me later."

"But I want pie _now," _Luffy whines and Sanji hooks an arm around Law's neck without really thinking about it, turning his face against Law's shoulder and mumbling about what an annoyance Luffy is into the soft fabric of his sweatshirt.

Law chuckles softly and pats him on the back, not bothering to try and move away, and Sanji hears somebody clear their throat and Robin murmur, "well, now," before he realizes what he'd just done.

"Crap," he mumbles and sits up, straightening his collar and shifting a little away from Law, but despite the fact that everybody's staring at them nobody looks put off at all and he's thankful for that.

"So," Robin looks around. "Shall we order some food?"

"_Food!" _Luffy and Chopper shout together, both of them and then Usopp starting to argue about what they should get until Nami intervenes, and Sanji feels Law's arm reach over his shoulders and turns to smile at him.

"I wasn't lying about appreciating what all of you have done for me," the doctor notes, "but that doesn't make them any less aggravating."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sanji snickers and leans into Law's body, no longer caring if anybody notices.

And for probably the first time, he's almost positive that Law doesn't care, either.

**Notes:**

**1. ** I don't really have much to say this time around other than, as always, to thank all of you who are reading and commenting! This chapter turned out probably a little too sappy, but that's just sort of the progression it took.

**2. **I don't think I've mentioned my tumblr before but I have a One Piece-only tumblr that's at kikokus (dot tumblr dot com) where I mostly make gifsets and flail about things, but if you want to check it out, feel free!


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Panacea  
**Author: **AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:**Law/Sanji  
**Chapter:** 10/?  
**Word Count:** 3349  
**Summary:** There's something in his demeanor, the way he hides his true feelings whenever they start to unconsciously slip out, that speaks volumes. And Sanji would hardly consider himself somebody that wants to _fix_people but, well, he likes a challenge, and Law presents a rather giant one.  
**Spoilers:**For recent-ish chapters, but this is set before Dressrosa.

**Chapter Ten**

Like the last time they'd been caught off-guard, this one could only be blamed on their own lack of perception, although to be fair Sanji didn't exactly expect they'd have a lot of trouble in a resort town, especially not by a pool that was in the confines of the hotel itself (although, admittedly, they'd been in an area where nobody else was because while both of them were obviously okay now with showing _some _affection in front of the crew, there was still a line there).

Still, he doesn't see it coming until it's too late, and by the time he wakes up with an aching head he's mostly annoyed that they can't seem to catch _one break. _He's only grateful both of them had been fully-dressed, not really intending to go into the water, or else this would be even more humiliating.

He scans the room they're in quickly, seeing that it's some sort of holding cell and at least the barred windows high above their heads seem to indicate it's only been an hour at most. He's strung up a little awkwardly, hands above his head, but the chains look to be normal iron and he knows he can kick through them easily.

"I can't even blame you this time."

He looks up and Law gives him a tired smile, but his eyes are a little glassy and Sanji's immediately concerned. "Hey, are you…"

"Fine. Seastone," he rattles the cuffs and Sanji guesses that explains it. He's handling it better than Luffy usually does, but still, there's only so much a Fruit user can do against Kairoseki. Sanji wonders absently who's captured them since it's still not especially common even in the New World, but he's guessing they'll find out pretty quickly. "I don't…" he frowns like it's hard to come up with a coherent thought. "I don't know what these fools are thinking. My bounty's frozen, after all," he sighs.

"Yeah, well, they're probably not the smartest fish in the sea," Sanji grunts and arches his back a little. "How much were you worth, anyway?"

"440 before I became a warlord," he says it like it's nothing and Sanji blinks because honestly, he hadn't known but _holy shit. _

"I feel inadequate now. I've got a crappy bounty _and _a crappy poster," he laughs and Law leans his head back against the wall and grimaces.

"Your bounty is nothing to scoff at. But right now I think I'm going to need you to rescue me. I know you've been waiting for that," he's teasing but Sanji glares at him.

"You wanna get out or not?"

"What are the chances you can break those cuffs without pulling your stitches?" Law asks then, and Sanji shrugs.

"Gotta trust it to luck, I guess," he's grateful that he's able to rest his feet on the floor, at least, and that they're not similarly chained, meaning either their captors are either exceptionally cocky or exceptionally stupid.

He doesn't really care, quite frankly, but either way it's only going to help them. He braces himself on the floor as best he can, kicking one foot up and shattering the chain holding one cuff before spinning on his heel and taking out the other one. He's still got the cuffs on but they're manageable, at least, and he turns to Law. His stomach is twinging a little but he doesn't seem to be bleeding. "Here, let me…"

"No, find the keys," Law shakes his head. "I'm not trusting you to not hurt yourself, and seastone is considerably stronger than regular iron."

"Okay," Sanji looks toward the door and a quick push shows that it's not locked, at least. "I'll be fast."

"Find _Kikoku _if you can, will you?" Law calls after him and Sanji's confused for a second before he realizes that Law must be talking about his sword. He darts out into the hallway, glancing around and seeing that it's seemingly deserted, before moving as quietly as he can.

He looks out the first window he passes, noting that wherever they're being kept looks like it's built into the side of a hill, and presses himself back into the shadows when the crunch of boots on the stone floor becomes audible. Luckily they pass by, heading in the direction he'd come from, and he briefly considers going back because if they find him gone more than likely they'll take it out on Law and the other man's in no position to defend himself right now.

But then again, he'll blow his cover and Law _still _won't be free so it's probably better to find the keys and that damn sword quickly and then run back.

The next few doors in the hall look like the one he'd come out of so he ignores them, but the one at the very end is half-open, made of heavy metal that would have been a chore to get through otherwise, and he slides in and breathes a sigh of relief that Law's sword, at least, is there. There are a few sets of keys on the wall and he grabs all of them, shouldering the sword (which is vibrating slightly and he strokes his fingers down it without thinking, wondering after why he's treating it like a living creature) and heading out of the room.

He quickly runs back to the room they'd been held in, pulling the door open and slipping in as quietly as he can. Luckily, the two guards hadn't bothered to check on them, so he heads over to Law and tries the keys until he finds one that opens the cuffs, the other man slumping back against the wall and closing his eyes for a moment.

"Hey," Sanji whispers, pressing himself closer and helping to support Law, although part of him wonders if it's just an excuse to hold him. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Give me a minute," Law lets Sanji hold most of his weight, blinking slowly and visibly collecting himself before he straightens up.

"Here," Sanji passes the sword over. "It's shaking."

"It's probably worried," Law runs his hand over the hilt like he's calming a frightened animal. "I'm quite sure it likes you, though."

"That's a good thing?"

"Mm," Law shrugs and shoulders it, looking immediately more at ease to have it back. "As I said, I'm not sure as to the…nature of the demon that inhabits this sword, but it's never tried to hurt me, at least," he glances around. "What have you found out?"

"Looks like some sort of fort," Sanji replies. "It's built into that big hill that's overlooking the town, and I dunno if it was a Marine outpost at some point but it's pretty well-built. Although if it was, that would explain why they've got seastone on-hand," he reasons, and Law nods, eyes narrowing when they both hear a scraping sound outside the door.

"Well, we're about to find out what these imbeciles are up to," there's an iciness to his voice that makes Sanji shiver involuntarily because Law sounds _dangerous, _and when the two men enter the room it's barely a second later that one is cut in half, writhing on the floor (and Sanji's never going to get used to that, because no matter how painless it actually is, it just _looks _awful), and Law's got the other by the throat, slamming him against the wall and holding him there. "You've got ten seconds to tell me what the fuck you think you were doing before I leave both of you in so many pieces your friends will never be able to put you back together," he snarls and Sanji steps back because okay, if Law can be like _this? _He totally understands where his reputation comes from.

"Y-you were t-the ones w-who…t-the last island…"

"Ah, those idiots who decided to ambush us on the road were _comrades _of yours, were they?" Law laughs, but there's no mirth in it whatsoever. "You've picked the wrong man to cross. Do you have any idea who I am?"

By the way the man's eyes widen it's evident that he does, at least, and Law smirks rather unpleasantly.

"Good. Then you can only blame yourself for what's about to happen," he shifts his sword and Sanji looks away, swallowing heavily before peering through his fingers.

Well, Law was kind of merciful, since the man's only in about five parts, but he knows it's nothing more than he deserves.

"Come, Mr. Blackleg," Law moves by him, eyes still dark, and Sanji looks back once before rushing out after him.

Law stops and looks out the nearest window, glancing down the hill and nodding. He reaches back to grab Sanji's wrist and Sanji barely has any time to collect himself before they're warping, ending up at the bottom of the hill in an area of deadfall.

"Here," Law creates a Room without giving any indication of what he's up to and Sanji moves away involuntarily until he realizes that he's still wearing the cuffs, too in a rush to bother unlocking them, and stands as still as he can until he hears the metal fall away and the Room dissipates. Law takes hold of his wrist again, examining the area where the cuff had been, and Sanji wonders what it says that his first thought had been that Law was going to attack him somehow.

Sanji pulls his arm away without thinking, trying to make sense of the thoughts in his head. Yeah, he'd known Law was capable of being brutal, but there was a difference between thinking his reputation was unearned and knowing that it, well, _is. _

And that's freaking him out, a lot, so he turns on his heel and lights up a cigarette shakily, trying to appear completely composed. "Thanks, but I'm just gonna walk back," he says, not looking behind him, and starting to head toward the town.

"Sanji, wait."

"I'll see you later," Sanji isn't going to think about what it means that Law's using his name, because it's too much right now, and instead hurries down the hill and hopes that Law doesn't follow him right away.

000

"You realize I used to be an assassin, yes?"

Sanji looks up from the bench he's lying on, glancing over to Robin. He's come into the aquarium room to think, because when he doesn't feel like cooking it's the one thing that will relax him, and he closes his eyes as she uses a hand to stroke his hair back.

"I've snapped a man's spine in half without flinching, and that's far from being the most unkind thing I've done," she doesn't sound like she's judging or disappointed, and Sanji's grateful for that, although he wonders how she's guessed because his explanation once he'd met up with the others had been rather terse.

Unless Law's been talking, but well, Law doesn't talk much so that seems like an unlikely reason. Still… "Did he tell you?"

"Very briefly. He looked like he desperately needed somebody to talk to, and for as…mature as he likes to act, sometimes he does still remind me that he's young," she sounds more amused now and he opens his eyes to look up at her. "You know he would never hurt you. I see the way he looks at you," she adds, and he shrugs. "We all have done things we haven't necessarily liked in order to stay alive, and some of us have had to do that more often than others. It doesn't change who he is in his heart, but sometimes necessity calls for drastic measures and Law has realized that a very effective way to get people to leave him alone is to make them fear him."

"Yeah. He kinda explained that one to me," Sanji realizes, but at the same time he never thought he'd quite see it demonstrated like _that. _Law's ability might not be fatal, but it's horribly debilitating nonetheless.

"And, for what it's worth, apparently those bandits were last seen heading toward a ship carrying the assorted pieces of their comrades. The inn proprietor told me they've been a nuisance for months now, so in all likelihood Law's done the town a great favor," she adds, and Sanji thinks that, well, at least _something _good came out of this.

"That's great, Robin-chan, but it…"

"I'm not trying to influence you one way or the other," she assures him. "But answer me honestly, even knowing what I've done, does it change how you feel about me? Are you frightened of me?" she asks and he shakes his head.

"N-no! No, Robin-chan, I know you had no choice, but…"

"And neither did he," she reminds him gently. "Don't judge him for what he does in the heat of anger, because we all can act rashly then."

And Sanji feels really, _really _guilty now because he _knows _she's right, and he'd been really rude to just…run away from Law like that even when the other man had been trying to talk to him. He's a fucking idiot, but then, what else is new?

"Where is he?"

"Give him some time," Robin gently pushes him back down. "Let him come to you, but this time, don't turn him away"

"Okay," he nods and she smiles at him, patting the top of his head before standing up. "Thank you."

"I didn't tell you anything you didn't already know," she calls over her shoulder, raising one slender hand in a wave before leaving the room, and Sanji huffs a sigh and flops back on the bench, folding his arms over his chest and wondering if he can make it right.

000

He doesn't even realize he's dozed off until he wakes up, the presence of somebody else in the room making him instantly alert, but he can tell who it is immediately and sinks back on the bench, staring up at the fish swimming happily above him.

"If you don't want to speak to me any longer I wouldn't blame you."

"Stop fucking beating yourself up, it's not your fault," he grumbles, and it's far harsher than he intends it to be. "Law…c'mere," he motions and Law moves into view, shoulders hunched over and body language tense. Sanji knows they've never really done it this way before, that since Law's taller he's always kind of been the one to hold Sanji, but hell, the other man obviously needs it right now and Sanji, to his own surprise, is happy to do it. "C'mon," he urges, waving his hand impatiently, and Law kneels on the bench beside him, looking unsure.

Sanji reaches to grab his shoulder, pulling him down, and he doesn't miss the way Law makes sure to not lean directly on his stomach while he situates himself. He feels tense, his whole body taut, and Sanji rests his chin on top of Law's head and strokes his hands down the other man's back.

Law turns his face into Sanji's neck, shaking a little, and Sanji feels horrible even though he's not quite sure _why _this is giving him so much guilt. But Law's damn near breaking down on him and it's a little frightening because Sanji has no idea how to deal with it.

"Hey," he murmurs into Law's hair, hearing the other man take a hitched, shaky breath. "Hey, it's okay. 'm not mad at you," he promises, because why Law would even jump to that conclusion he's not sure. "You just…freaked me out a little back there."

"It's understandable. I can't say I particularly _like _having to resort to that in order to get my point across, but at the same time, it almost guarantees whomever I'm dealing with is going to cooperate so…." He pauses.

"I guess it was less that, because I totally get it, and more just how…_easy _it was for you to…" he pauses, because that sounds like a flimsy excuse, but Law curls up further and nods, a little jerky shake of his head.

"It _is_ easy," he admits. "I'm not proud of it, but I'm not going to deny that I'm…good at it regardless," he says firmly, and Sanji nuzzles his nose into Law's hair, squeezing his eyes shut. "So are you…"

"Shut up," Sanji murmurs. "D'you think I'd be doing this right now if I didn't want to be with you?"

"Oh," Law sounds surprised. "Well, I suppose there's always the chance you're simply pitying me…"

"Yeah, that's not my style," Sanji promises. "And Robin-chan told me you did the whole town a favour, so there's that…"

"Inadvertently, perhaps, but I'm glad if I've helped out in any way," Law mumbles, lips pressed to Sanji's throat in a move that's obviously intentional, and Sanji tilts his head back, eyes fluttering open a little when Law's tongue drags down his neck. "If I can promise you anything, I do promise you this: while I am ruthless toward my enemies, I would never harm innocents or those I consider my allies because that's not the type of man I am," he vows and Sanji nods and glances back up at the ceiling, eyes half closed as Law keeps sucking at his neck. "Thank you for saving me, by the way."

"Mm, don't mention it," that just feels _really good _and Sanji's slides his hands under Law's sweatshirt, spreading over his back. "How long until we…" he doesn't really want to ask it, because it's always at the back of his mind, but Law breathes out slowly, undoing the buttons on Sanji's shirt and kissing down to his collarbone. "Fuck, Law…"

"We'll take the stitches out tomorrow," Law replies in a low voice, rougher than usual from obvious arousal. "And then I'd say two more days just to make sure you have a full range of movement again. We cannot afford to wait any more than that," he slides down farther, tongue flicking out against one of Sanji's nipples and the blond has to clamp his mouth shut because he'd never thought about being sensitive _there _before. "Should I stop?" Law questions softly and Sanji nods, letting his breath out in a rush.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just…probably not the best place to, y'know, get it on. I know the others are watching," he adds, because he's sure Robin at least is, and this is already going way farther than he's comfortable with anybody seeing.

"I suppose you're right," Law moves back up, hand slipping under the fabric of Sanji's shirt to curl around his shoulder, and Sanji tilts his chin up so they can kiss properly. "We're truly okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," and he really feels like they are, because as…frightening as Law can be, he can also be like _this _and Sanji's pretty sure that unless he majorly fucks up he'll never have the first directed at himself. Law pulls away from his mouth with obvious reluctance then, pillowing his head on Sanji's other shoulder, and he's already half-asleep by the time Sanji realizes that yeah, apparently they're just…staying there.

There's a tiny popping noise from beside him and he turns his head, seeing two hands unfurling a blanket and then placing it gently over their bodies. "Thank you, Robin-chan," he calls, one of the hands waving before disappearing in a flash of flower petals. Law's breathing evenly now, a content smile on his face as he sleeps, and Sanji feels a weird, protective surge go through him, holding Law a little tighter and wondering if there's a way to just…keep them in this moment forever.

"I fucking hate you for making me fall for you, you bastard," he hisses under his breath, not meaning it in the least, and Law chuckles low in his throat.

"Feeling's mutual."

Sanji blinks, because he's already had experiences with Law pretending to be asleep and he should have remembered, but…

It doesn't really matter.

"Go to sleep, Sanji," Law says, the words slurring off into exhaustion, and Sanji looks up at the fish one last time before doing just that.

**Notes:**

**1. **I know I've said this a lot, but there's probably three or maybe four more chapters left in this fic, and this time I hope to actually stick to that schedule!

**2. **As always, thank you all so much for continuing to read and comment! It does give me a lot of motivation to write faster when I know there are people waiting to read it :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Panacea  
**Author: **AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:**Law/Sanji  
**Chapter:** 11/?  
**Word Count:** 3561  
**Summary:** There's something in his demeanor, the way he hides his true feelings whenever they start to unconsciously slip out, that speaks volumes. And Sanji would hardly consider himself somebody that wants to _fix_people but, well, he likes a challenge, and Law presents a rather giant one.  
**Spoilers:**For recent-ish chapters, but this is set before Dressrosa.

**Chapter Eleven**

"Control."

"Yes, what about it?" Law asks, crossing his arms and staring up at the sky from the balcony off of their hotel room. It's mid-afternoon of the next day and Sanji's feeling markedly more like himself now that the stitches have been removed and he's got more or less a full range of motion again.

Or, at least, enough like himself that he's starting to think ahead to Law keeping his promise, because he really hopes that's still on the table.

"That's what you need during sex, right?"

"Well, yes, in a manner of speaking," Law peers at him. "What are you insinuating?"

"I'm…" Sanji moves closer, leaning on the rail beside the other man and glancing sideways at him. "How much would you be willing to give up?"

"To you? Rather more than I would consider trusting anybody else with," he replies, and it's a non-answer, so Sanji elbows him lightly and glares. "I trust you implicitly," he amends, and yeah, that's better. "Are you asking me?"

"Yeah. I mean, just say the word and I'll stop, but I want to know that you're willing to do that for me, and I promise I'm gonna make it good for you. Okay?" he doesn't _think _Law will say no, at least, and he's not disappointed when Law shrugs his shoulders rather helplessly and nods.

"Okay."

"Great. Tomorrow night?" Sanji asks, because he doesn't want to wait until their _last _night and besides, they've got a room and a bed so it only pays to take advantage of it.

"Yes," Law clips the word off short, his nerves getting the better of him, so Sanji leans over to kiss him and smiles when Law doesn't even hesitate for a moment. "Are you going to give me any hints as to what this trust will imply?"

"Nah. It'll be a surprise," Sanji pulls away and spins on his heel, already planning things out in his mind.

000

For once, they don't have to change their plans. The past two days have been full of re-stocking the ship and lounging by the pool and, thankfully, the crew seems to have given up their apparent fascination with him and Law and have mostly left them alone.

Which brings them to the aforementioned night, and Sanji's kneeling on the bed and grinning while Law stares at him in surprise.

"How is this helpful?"

"It's symbolic," Sanji replies, Law eventually sighing and holding his wrists out, and the cook pulls out an old tie and wraps it around them, as gentle as he can be, directing the other man to raise his bound arms over his head so that he can tie the loose end to the top bar of the headboard. "Okay?"

"Mm, I can get out if I need to," Law doesn't look concerned and Sanji guesses that yeah, he probably has no reason to be. But there's a hint of color high on his cheeks, knees pulled up toward his bare chest in a way that's less about modesty and far more about plain vulnerability, and Sanji thinks it's fucking adorable how bashful Law can be when he's a little out of his element.

"Relax," Sanji's arranged the pillows so Law can lean back comfortably, and he does, unfurling his legs and letting Sanji crawl between them. "I promise this'll be good."

"You'd best make good on that since you keep repeating-oh," Law lets out the last word in a breath, catching the sound before it can fully leave his throat, and Sanji smiles against his neck. It's only fair, he thinks, that he gets to do this now after Law had done it to him, so he slides his tongue down Law's throat, quick kisses along his sternum down to the tattoo on his chest. He traces his tongue over the swirls of the heart, running it back up to his shoulder, and Law shivers a little in obvious pleasure, stifling a low groan in his throat.

"Hey, no," Sanji moves up enough to kiss him properly, curling his tongue around Law's and tugging a little. "I wanna hear you. I pretty much woke up the whole hotel last time so you don't have to be embarrassed about it," he grins, hoping that it puts Law at ease, and Law finally smiles tentatively back and nods. "Good," he doesn't really think Law's suddenly going to lose all his inhibitions, of course, but the other man is being surprisingly accommodating so he's going to take advantage of that.

He kisses his way back down Law's neck, wondering if the other man has the same sensitive spots that he seems to, and on a whim trails his hand up Law's side to brush his thumb over one of Law's nipples, feeling it harden under his touch.

"Fuck," Law says it almost as a whisper, like he's afraid to be any louder, but he's shaking a little and his eyes are half-closed, a flush starting to color his cheeks.

And that's encouraging, so Sanji replaces his hand with his mouth, teeth lightly scraping over the raised pink bud, hands sliding down Law's flat stomach and cupping him through his jeans. Law's panting now, straining against his bonds even though if he really wanted to he could free himself, and Sanji's taking a lot of pride in knowing that it's possible to make Law fall apart and that he's actually well on his way to doing it.

"Good?" he asks, pulling his mouth away, and Law bites his lip and nods, hips shifting up slightly. "What?"

Law growls at him and Sanji moves back on his heels, crossing his arms. "If you want something, you need to ask for it."

"You're an asshole," Law replies in a hiss before he closes his eyes and visibly collects himself. "Look, just…hurry it up, okay? It's not that I don't appreciate the foreplay, but I'm…nervous, and it's hard for me to enjoy it knowing what's coming."

And well, _that's _honest, so Sanji quickly undoes the other man's jeans and slides them off, his cock already hard and leaking a little despite his anxieties. "I'm gonna be gentle, but you've gotta relax for me, okay?" Sanji digs the oil out of his own pants and pours it over his fingers, hoisting one of Law's legs around his waist so that he has better access.

He can tell that Law's trying really hard not to close in on himself and decides to trust his instincts, knowing that he can do this by feel alone and it's probably less intrusive than having him staring the entire time. He kisses Law again, trying to keep his mind off of what he's doing, and slides a slicked finger in with relative ease.

Law grimaces and clenches a little so Sanji stops, waiting until he relaxes before moving his fingers in farther. "Okay?" he asks, trying to ignore his own arousal in favor of making sure Law's always comfortable.

"Yes, it's fine. I told you, I've done this much," Law smiles thinly and his only reaction when Sanji adds a second finger is to furrow his brow a little. His hands are clenched in the fabric of Sanji's tie, twisting it around his fingers for something to keep hold of, and Sanji smirks to himself and crooks his fingers, pressing deeper.

Law can't suppress the moan that tears from his throat at the pressure to his prostate, eyes shooting open and his leg inadvertently tightening around Sanji's waist to tug him closer.

"Fuck, you play dirty," he gasps and Sanji shrugs, adding a third finger while Law's distracted.

"Does it feel good?" he questions, getting a glare in return as if the answer should be obvious. "Hey, I'm just making sure!" he protests, leaving the other man's prostate alone and sliding his fingers out a little before pushing back in, Law's hips moving to fuck himself back on them.

"Mm, yeah," Law finally mumbles, turning his face against his arm, and Sanji lets that one go for now. "I'm okay, you can…" he shrugs, peering out at Sanji, and he looks utterly debauched and Sanji feels something hot and desperate uncoil in his stomach, nodding.

He pulls back, fingers slipping out of Law's body, and quickly sheds his own clothing before oiling his cock with shaking hands. Hitching Law's leg around his waist again, he pushes forward, the head of his erection nudging against Law's opening. "This'll probably go easier if I just do it all at once, but…"

"Need I remind you that I have literally had my heart crushed and managed to stay conscious during it?" Law's voice is dry but his meaning is clear: he's got a high pain threshold and, logically speaking, this should be nothing compared to what he's been through.

"Okay. Just stay relaxed for me," Sanji covers Law's mouth with his own, swallowing the little noises he makes while he pushes inside, and _fuck, _Law's hot and tight and it's taking all of his restraint not to just shove forward. He's trembling as much as Law is by the time he bottoms out, hips pressing against Law's ass, and Law lets out a sound that could almost be called a sob before moving his head back, eyes a little damp. "Hey, are you…"

"It's not pain," Law promises, sniffing disdainfully. "I'm just…overwhelmed, I suppose, because I never thought I…" he breaks off them, finally showing some cracks in his carefully constructed composure. "I never thought I would get to this stage with anybody, and that I'm…_happy _to have it happen…" he shakes his head and Sanji knows this isn't the time for deep conversation so he pulls back a little before pressing forward again

"Still good?" he questions, arms shaking to hold himself up, and Law gives him a rather knowing smirk and pulls him in with his leg, breathing against his lips.

"While I…appreciate the…concern, I do wish you would just…hurry up and fuck me. Sanji," he adds, and Sanji grins back and kisses him before starting to move in earnest, hips snapping forward. Law grits his teeth and moves with him, both legs wrapped around Sanji's waist now, and Sanji braces one hand on the bed and the other under Law's back, holding him up a little to better the angle (and it's a good thing Law's as skinny as he is because otherwise that would kind of be impossible). The movement makes Law go limp, something like defeat in his gaze, and Sanji doesn't know what that means because he's so used to Law trying to be in control. It's a little frightening, this submission, like Law's trying to detach, and Sanji leans in to kiss him.

"Law?"

Law blinks slowly and looks at him, letting out a shuddery breath.

"Talk to me."

"Fuck me," Law replies, but he still doesn't move and the words lack any sort of conviction.

"Not gonna happen," Sanji doesn't pull out because damn it, it's taken a lot of work to get this far and he's not giving that up, but he has to know Law's with him on this. "What's up?"

"This isn't exactly the best place to speak about it," Law finally shifts a little. "Suffice to say that…I've had moments when allowing myself to kind of sink into my own consciousness may have been the only thing that saved me, and I suppose when I'm put into a vulnerable position it's second nature to slip into that state," he muses. "I don't feel any threat from you, but voluntarily giving up control is…I thought I could do it, but I'm not sure I can."

"You're with me now, right?" Sanji's pretty sure he is, at least, and Law nods. His eyes are clearer now, and he doesn't look so frighteningly out of it. "Look," Sanji sighs, wriggling his hips a little and making them both groan. "I'm not asking you to…submit to me. That's…fuck, half the reason I like this with you is _because _we can be equals in this. Sex doesn't have to be about having defined roles or something, y'know?"

"I do," Law promises. "I'm…having a harder time than I thought convincing myself of it, though," he chuckles dryly. "But you're right, of course."

"Good," Sanji kisses him again and Law returns it immediately, moving his mouth with Sanji's in a way that's completely sensual. "So…"

"Please. Continue," Law's gone back to being seductive, eyes smoky and dark, a smirk playing about his lips, and Sanji will never figure out his abrupt mood shifts but he's not complaining now.

"Hold on," Sanji reaches back to shift Law's legs higher, keeping his back off the bed again before thrusting forward, and Law grits his teeth and damn near growls at him and okay, that's actually preferable than him lying there motionless, so he keeps his hips moving, fast and frantic after having held out until now.

Law doesn't seem to mind, though, and while he's still not exactly _loud _(Sanji doesn't think it's in his nature, honestly), he's making these little noises low in his throat with every drive of his hips. Sanji leans forward, not really able to kiss the other man when they're moving so much so they end up mostly breathing into each other's mouths, eyes locked.

"Can you…fuck…can you hold yourself up like…like this so I can…get you off?" he asks with obvious effort, losing his rhythm with the effort of trying to form a sentence.

"Yes, fuck, _please," _Law's voice hitches a little on the final word, and he's damn near _begging _and it's the hottest thing Sanji's ever heard so he vows to make this fast, letting go of Law's back and letting the other man support himself. Law's cock is hot and heavy in his hand and he's not exactly _gentle _but Law doesn't seem to mind, so he jerks him off rapidly, hand moving with his hips, and Law bucks into his touch before letting out what Sanji can only call a whine and coming abruptly, body jerking up and cum spurting over his stomach.

His whole body clenches involuntarily when he does, and the extra pressure around Sanji's cock is all he needs for his own orgasm to hit him, curling over Law's body and gasping through it.

Law's legs slip off from around his hips, hitting the bed with a dull thump, and Sanji braces a hand on Law's shoulder and pulls out slowly, chancing a look up at the other man while he does so. Law's wrists are hanging limply in his bonds, his body slumped against the pillows, streaked with sweat and cum and his hair is sticking up in damp spikes.

He's fucking gorgeous, and Sanji feels a tiny thrill at the fact that Law had given something to him that _nobody _else would ever get, and it's…overwhelming. He shakes his head and stands up on shaky legs, feeling like a newborn deer, before stumbling to the washroom and wetting a facecloth. Law sits up a little while Sanji cleans him off, as gentle as he can be but Law doesn't seem to be in any pain and that's a good sign, especially since Sanji hadn't taken it easy on him.

His tie is ruined, although he knew it would be, the fabric twisted and stretched, and Law glances up before using his ability to sever it instead of making Sanji try to work through the knots.

"Thanks," Sanji picks up the pieces of fabric and tosses them aside, too exhausted to do much more than curl up and sleep. Law rubs idly at his wrists but from what Sanji can see they're barely red, and drops his head back onto the pillow, arm coming to rest around Sanji's waist instantly when the blond moves beside him.

They're quiet for a while then, breathing in-sync in the sex-soaked air of the room, and Sanji can feel the silence bearing down on him so he asks, "Was it okay?"

"Yes," Law replies immediately, fingers stroking patterns along Sanji's back. "I…might even say I enjoyed it."

"Good. That was the plan," Sanji kisses at Law's jawline, the closest part of him he can reach right now, and yawns before burrowing down farther into the blankets. The moment seems perfect, and he might regret what he's going to say next, but he knows there's no better time for it and, well, he's not a coward. "I love you."

"You shouldn't," Law doesn't even seem _surprised, _the bastard, but of course his first response is to be predictably self-deprecating.

"Yeah, well, tough shit, because I do. You're a pain in the ass and you're impossible to figure out, but for what it's worth, that's how I feel," he pokes Law's shoulder and Law laughs and reaches down to frame his hips with his hands.

"Well, not that this might mean much coming from me, but I…believe I might love you, too. As much as I'm capable of it," he adds, and Sanji doesn't really care right now because damn if his whole body doesn't feel warm with just those words. "It…"

"Doesn't change anything," Sanji fills in for him. "Of course not. We're still who we are and we've still got our own things to do," he pushes himself up a little to kiss Law, framing his face with his hands and brushing his thumbs over Law's cheekbones. "But, y'know, why beat around the bush when we'll both be happier just to say it?"

"True enough," Law kisses him back, sighing in what sounds like pure contentment. "You're not smoking," he sounds surprised.

"I want to, but I'm about ten seconds away from passing out so I don't think that'd work very well," he flops back down and half-closes his eyes. "What're the chances they'll let us stay in bed for the whole day tomorrow?"

"With your crew? Probably not good," Law admits, his fingers lightly trailing over Sanji's skin like he's trying to memorize him by touch alone. "But I wouldn't object to it, since it's our last day here."

_Or ever, _Sanji thinks, although the island's taken them off-course enough that it will take a couple of days to get to Dressrosa, but trying to find this peace on the ship is going to be damn near impossible. Still, if Law's okay with it, he's completely fine with not moving any more than necessary for the next day and a bit.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks again, trying to hold off sleep for at least a little longer because Law post-coital is about the most unguarded he ever is, and right now there's something beautiful about how at peace he seems.

"I'm fine, Sanji," he promises, Sanji's name rolling off of Law's tongue with ease now, and the blond's a little amazed at how far they've come when he actually thinks about it. "I can't say how I'll feel in the morning, but all things considered, I'm sure I can withstand it."

"Good. Thanks, by the way," he adds, and Law chuckles. "What?"

"Nothing. You don't have to thank me as if I've done you a favor. I wanted it, and you were willing, and…" he pauses, reaching to cup the back of Sanji's head with his hand. "I think I needed it, to be quite honest. Since my…._relationships _up until this point have effectively been one-night-stands, the idea of an equal partnership isn't something that had truly crossed my mind. It's not that I ever considered being on the receiving end to be demeaning, precisely, but I think I'd always assumed that…"

"It's submissive?" Sanji guesses, and Law nods. "I mean, yeah, depending on who's involved it could be, but…" he shrugs. "It doesn't have to be."

"I realize that now," Law assures him. "And while I doubt I'll be…giving myself to anybody else in that way, as I said, I'm glad I chose to with you."

"So 'm I," Sanji can't resist kissing him again and Law doesn't seem bothered by it, although Sanji yawns halfway through and it kind of ruins the moment. "Fuck, I need sleep."

"Sleep, then," Law pulls the blanket up a little higher, wrapping his arms around Sanji's shoulders and hauling him half on-top of him, and Sanji throws his leg over Law's hips so they're a tangle of limbs but it's _nice. _"And I should really be thanking you."

"Why?" Sanji's too exhausted to figure out Law's riddles right now so he just wants a direct answer.

"Because you didn't let me down," Law says it quietly but Sanji knows what he means. Law's given him a _lot _tonight, and Sanji could have abused that privilege, but the last thing he's ever wanted to do is make Law uncomfortable and dammit, if he's trusted with something, he's going to take it seriously.

"Yeah, well, I know if I put one foot out of line you're probably gonna kill me, so that's a good incentive," he's joking and he knows that Law knows it.

"Brat," Law mutters into his hair and Sanji smiles against Law's skin and lets himself relax completely.

They're good. They might only have a few more days left, but they're _good_, and given the situation, he's pretty damn happy right now.

**Notes**

**1. **This probably got too sappy again but I hope it's not straying from their characters too much.

**2. **Thanks as always for reading and commenting; you guys are the best :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Panacea  
**Author: **AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:**Law/Sanji  
**Chapter:** 12/?  
**Word Count:** 3309  
**Summary:** There's something in his demeanor, the way he hides his true feelings whenever they start to unconsciously slip out, that speaks volumes. And Sanji would hardly consider himself somebody that wants to _fix_people but, well, he likes a challenge, and Law presents a rather giant one.  
**Spoilers:**For recent-ish chapters, but this is set before Dressrosa.

**Chapter Twelve**

"Writing a song, bro?"

"Nah, just thinking," Sanji's sitting on the main deck of the ship, Franky's guitar in his hands, and he's strumming at it idly while the mechanic settles himself beside him. They'd made it until about mid-afternoon before Luffy had actually burst through the door and jumped on the bed, but since that was better than they'd anticipated, Sanji can't complain _too _much. "Wishing time would go slower, you know?"

"Yeah, 'course I do," Franky nods. "So what's up?"

"I think it's just…up until now, I've never really been that worried about my life. I mean, I want to reach my dream for the old geezer and for myself, but if it came to my dream or letting one of you die, I'd give myself up in a heartbeat because finding a sea is pretty weak compared to what some of you are trying to do," he knows it probably sounds bad, but in his mind it's always kind of made sense.

"Hey, bro, don't say that! It's just as important as any of the rest of ours!" Franky looks shocked and Sanji shakes his head.

"It's no big deal," he promises, and Franky looks unsure but lets it slide. "Anyway, I guess what I'm saying is that, growing up the way I did, I never really had anybody to worry about. No brothers or sisters or even a best friend, and then when I met all of you…of course I worry, I worry every fucking time we have to fight somebody, but I know we can all take care of ourselves. And now it's like…it's not that I think he _can't, _but…"

"You're worried anyway," Franky nods. "Yeah, I mean, I've never been in love and I might not have a real brother, but that asshole Iceburg's close enough and I always had to worry about him. Well, actually, he probably had to worry more about me, but you get it," he nudges Sanji gently and Sanji thinks he does.

"It's…and this sounds so selfish, but nobody else can be what I am to him, and I want to keep that safe even though I know it's impossible," he chuckles and strums a few more chords, the sound dying out quickly in the warm breeze. "Is that bad?"

"Nah, that's love," Franky sounds sure of that. "Never thought I'd see it from you, getting' all weepy over a guy, but I can tell you're happy, bro," he lays a large hand on Sanji's shoulder and Sanji wants to protest that he's _not _getting 'weepy', thank you very much, but he can't find the strength to argue right now.

"Yeah, well, it's gonna be short-lived, whatever it is," Sanji's not allowing himself to get too hopeful about _anything, _really, because the closer their inevitable separation gets the more he just wants to curl up in bed with Law somewhere and never get out.

"You don't know that," Franky points out, and Sanji really wishes people would stop saying that because with their lives, there _are _no guarantees and to foolishly hope for a happy ending isn't something he's willing to delude himself with.

"Stop being such a wet blanket, Cook."

"Please tell me _you're _not going to preach to me about love," Sanji glares at Zoro as he stomps onto the deck, seating himself cross-legged in front of the blond.

"Nah, you don't need that. But you should know better than anybody that none of us are ever gonna reach our dreams if all we're doing is doubting it," he pokes Sanji's knee and Sanji kicks out at him irritably. "Damn, you're touchy today."

"Law's not my dream, dumbass."

"I know," Zoro gives him a look that implies that he's a little offended Sanji would think he's that stupid. "But it's a dream of a sort, right?"

And damn him, he's right, so Sanji just stays quiet and sulks, fingers moving over the guitar strings again.

"You and I are never gonna see eye to eye, but you're not a horrible person, and if he makes you happy, there's nothing wrong with that," Zoro grunts and it's the closest to a compliment Sanji thinks he's ever heard from him. "Look, Cook, you're a romantic, and you're not gonna be happy spending your life alone. But I know you, and for as much as you turn into an idiot around women, they're never gonna make you happy, either. Somebody like Law, though…I think he can. And you'd damn well better hang onto that with everything you've got," he sounds fierce now and Sanji looks up in surprise, because he never thought he'd hear _Zoro _talking so vehemently about love.

But then….

"Did you love her?" he asks softly, and Franky looks a little confused although Zoro seems to know exactly what he means.

"We were kids," Zoro shrugs. "So no, not like that, but she was important to me and I just…assumed she'd be around forever. You're not an idiot to plan for something bad happening, but if that's all you think about you're not gonna enjoy the time you have."

"Fuck, when did you get so smart?" Sanji leans over the guitar, hand clenched around the neck of it, and Zoro sighs and gets up, patting Sanji's shoulder on the way by in a move that's far too gentle, but Sanji can't even berate him for it.

Franky still looks like he's not quite sure what had just happened, but Sanji feels remarkably better for it.

000

"You bastards did this on purpose."

"Did what, Sanji-kun?" Nami asks, but her smile is sly in the firelight and Sanji _knows _she did. There's no other reason why, despite the fact that the outside area of the resort is giant, there are only enough chairs for their crew around the firepit and only one lounge chair left for both him and Law.

"It's hardly a problem," Law brushes by him, settling himself on the chair and giving Sanji a pointed look. "Besides, it's cold out," his meaning is clear and Sanji levels a glare at the others again before perching himself on the bottom part of the chair, squawking a little when Law yanks his shoulder and he falls back against the other man's body. Law seems to want it, though, his arms already around Sanji's waist and his chin hooked over the blond's shoulder, and Sanji pulls his knees up to his chest and settles his own arms over Law's leaning his head against the doctor's.

It _was _cold out, the fire doing a bit to warm the air but despite how hot the days seemed to be, the ocean breezes really cooled the place down at night and Law's warmth is appreciated.

"So how long do we have until we get to Dressrosa?" Nami breaks the silence after a few moments and Law shifts a little.

"Depending on the wind and the currents, maybe a couple of days. I need to make a call to Doflamingo once we set sail," his voice is cold now and Sanji reaches for Law's hand, thumb brushing over his knuckles.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Usopp asks, his voice a little high, and Law shrugs.

"Yes, probably, but it's part of the plan and he'll listen to me," he sounds certain. "I have no doubt he'll have some plans of his own, but I'll counteract those once I figure out more of how he'll react."

"You really hate him, huh?" Franky lets out a low whistle and Law chuckles softly.

"That might be an understatement. I know I'm not powerful enough to defeat him, but that's why we need Kaidou to do it for us, or at the very least both of them to cause some significant damage to each other. The destruction of the SMILE factory and the cessation of Caesar's experiments and….whatever other testing Doflamingo is doing are nice bonuses, of course, but that's our goal at the moment," he grips Sanji's hand back and Sanji smiles to himself.

"You're a really nice guy, you know that?" Nami smiles at him. "All those kids and now trying to help other people who've been dragged into this…"

"Don't let anybody find that out," Law grunts and Sanji snuggles back farther into his body, smiling against his neck. "And I expect you all to listen to me implicitly. Nobody outside of Doflamingo's family knows him as well as I do, or knows what he's capable of, and I'm not having any of your blood on my hands because you're deciding to play the heroes," he warns and Luffy shrugs.

"Mah, whatever, I just wanna kick that bird-man's ass," he's sitting there with his finger jammed up his nose like he hasn't heard anything Law's said, and Sanji can feel the older man tense behind him so he shakes his head.

"He'll listen. Just let him be," he whispers, and Law settles a little.

"Why should you care so much? He's barely done anything to you directly," Law points out, and Luffy shrugs.

"Yeah, but whatever he did to you, he hurt you. And you might not be part of my crew, but you're still my friend, and nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it," Luffy looks intense now and Law stiffens like he's been punched in the gut, eyes wide in the fire's glow.

"I'm your…"

"I told you, once he decides he likes you, you're never getting rid of him," Sanji snickers and Law finally relaxes back a bit. "Stop being so amazed that people actually care."

"It's not a feeling I'm used to. And while I appreciate your…concern, in this case it really would be best if you deferred to me. Trust me, I would like nothing more than to make Doflamingo pay by my own hands, but I know well enough that I would never win against him so as long as _somebody _utterly defeats him, I'll be content," he explains, and Luffy pouts but then nods.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," he sighs and leans back in his chair, staring up at the stars.

"Is he actually going to listen to me?" Law doesn't sound convinced but Sanji nods, leaning back on his shoulder.

"'Yeah, don't worry. And if he doesn't, usually it still works out somehow," he promises, Law sighing into his hair. Sanji can feel that he's getting restless and truth be told he's feeling the same way. It's lovely out here by the fire, but if it's the last night they're going to have an actual bed to sleep in, it seems a waste to not actually do that. "Wanna go?"

"Yes," Law sounds relieved and Sanji stands up, stretching out his back and raising his hand in a wave to the others.

He can hear Franky give a rather obnoxious whistle and Usopp snickering so he flips them off over his shoulder, not really caring what they think but it seems wrong to just let them get away with it.

He knows they're all on his side, but they're never going to stop teasing him about it anyway.

000

"Mm, speaking of missing their calling…"

"It's all those long days kneading bread," Sanji replies and Law snorts. "What?"

"I never thought I'd see the day where I found something about bread that I'd actually _like, _but if that's why your hands are so skilled, I might have to re-think my bias against it," he sniffs and Sanji grins to himself because Law's apparent vendetta against bread is really kind of hilarious. "You don't have to do this, though."

"Yeah, well, I can tell you're hurting even if you're too proud to admit it, and you were nice enough to do it to me. Plus, I dunno if you've noticed, but I'll take any excuse I can get to touch you," he's a little hesitant to add the last part but he thinks they're at that stage now, and the soft smile Law gives him, chin propped up on his folded arms and looking utterly relaxed, lets him know he's right.

"Well, thank you, in that case. I…think I've come to realize that, if it's you, I rather like being touched," he sounds a little embarrassed and Sanji leans down to kiss the back of his neck, leaving his lips there for a time and just savoring the moment.

He pulls back, clearing his throat, and goes back to massaging Law's back, thumbs kneading into the base of the other man's neck and making him groan softly. "You're really tense."

"I haven't had much time to relax in the last couple of years," Law's eyes are half-closed and he looks a little blissed-out. "Spending most of it in enemy territory didn't really help."

"Yeah, I get it," Sanji promises, because it's not like his two-year excursion had been much fun, either. He spreads his hands down, over the tattoo on Law's back, and starts massaging his lower back. Law's all dark, smooth skin hiding deceptive strength; all long limbs and lean muscle and, being a doctor, he obviously takes good care of himself. But then, his appearance is a big part of his reputation, so Sanji's pretty sure he puts a lot of thought into how he looks.

"Stop staring," Law sounds half-asleep and Sanji reluctantly takes his hands away, deciding that actually curling up with Law is preferable to just sort of sitting on top of him. "I didn't mean you had to leave…"

"I'm not, I'm just gonna wash my hands and get undressed, okay?" he asks softly and Law nods, so Sanji does that as quickly as he can, coming back and pulling the sheet back so he can crawl under.

Law pulls him close without any prompting, curling his long body around Sanji's and holding him tight, and Sanji's not quite sure what it means but hell, it's what he's been wanting since this started and Law seems happy enough to take the initiative now.

"What's up?" he asks quietly, getting a tiny head-shake in return. "Law, talk to me."

"Nothing of import," Law replies vaguely. "I'm just…tired of denying my body what it instinctively seeks, especially when you're so willing to give it."

"It's not weak," Sanji snorts, because the way Law says it makes it sound like a _defeat _of some sort. "Hell, I think everybody needs human contact sometimes, no matter how much they pretend not to."

"Hmm, perhaps," Law trails his fingers down Sanji's back, light touches that aren't meant to be anything but comforting. Sanji rests his head on the other man's chest, listening to the steady thump of his heartbeat.

"Is this one still yours?"

"Yes," Law replies quickly. "I'm considering switching it out before I go meet Doflamingo for…obvious reasons, but it's never been anything else while we've been together," he promises. "Is it that important to you?"

"Kind of," Sanji frowns, trying to explain it to himself. "It just…feels weird knowing that I'm doing this with you when…"

"When somebody else's heart is in my body?" Law chuckles. "I understand. But rest assured, everything we've done…there's nothing influencing it but my own feelings, as...repressed as they might be."

"Yeah, well, good thing I don't need a big demonstration, huh?" Sanji pushes himself up and kisses Law, thinking that in the end one of the reasons they probably work so well is that neither of them are that showy when it comes to expressing their feelings, but they _know _it, and that's all they both require. Of course, it's not as if he thinks he'd be happy in a relationship where there was never any affection between he and his partner, but Law's open enough when it's just the two of them. "Mm. Are you scared?"

"Not especially," Law pointedly doesn't meet his eyes, staring off to the side, but he keeps his hands on Sanji's skin like he's anchoring himself there. "I'm…resigned to whatever happens. I haven't changed my position, you realize: while I'm not going to go looking to get killed, my primary goal is to ensure the destruction of the factory and that none of you are harmed in the process. No matter what that means for me," he adds, and Sanji feels a little disappointed although, really, Law's not the type to let anything deter him from his tasks.

He can tell Law feels guilty about it, though, just from how he's acting, and he pushes himself over the other man and gently touches his cheek, the tips of his fringe brushing against Law's face and making him wrinkle his nose. "Law."

"Yes?" Law finally meets his eyes and the doctor looks completely impassive. "Don't try to change my mind."

"I'm not going to," Sanji promises. "I know this is important to you, and that this…whoever you're fighting for means more to you than some guy you've only known for a couple of weeks," he's not even that bitter because really, he'd do the same.

"There could be an argument made that the living should always take precedence over the dead," Law points out, and Sanji shrugs.

"Yeah, but it's up to you, in the end. Whatever you choose, you've gotta be the one to do it," he's trying to stay as diplomatic as he can even though he's kind of selfish by nature and fuck, he wants to keep Law in his bed forever, but life's just not gonna work that way. "I trust you," he finally settles on, because that's about all he can say. He's never going to like it, but it's not his place to say anything right now.

"That's unwise," Law chuckles darkly. "Doflamingo is…he's a horrible man, but if there's one thing about him that's positive, it's that he cares about those he's taken under his wing as if they were his own family. I'm the one that betrayed him, technically speaking, but I don't know if that's invoked his anger enough that he'll kill me outright or if he'll prefer to keep me alive and toy with me. And I'm also not sure which one is preferab-"

Sanji cuts him off with a well-timed kiss, not willing to hear him talk about death and torture with so little emotion, and Law grabs his arms almost tight enough to hurt and kisses him back fiercely.

"Don't." Sanji pulls away to warn. "I might have to accept whatever happens to you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to lie here and fucking listen to you talk about it like this," he hisses, and Law looks a little surprised. "I…" he breathes out slowly. "Fuck, Trafalgar," he finishes lamely, because he wants to say 'I love you' again but it doesn't feel right. He's said it once, and that had taken a lot, after all.

"I know," Law does seem to, the look in his eyes gentle and a little wary. "I apologize."

Sanji sighs and turns onto his side, pulling his arms in front of him and staring at the wall because he's not sure what to say right now. There's a few moments of utter silence before Law shifts, one arm slinging around Sanji's waist and pulling their bodies close. Sanji lets his hand rest on top of Law's, slotting their fingers together, and Law noses against the nape of his neck and presses a soft kiss to his shoulder.

"If there's any way, anything I can do to…allow us to be like this again, I will," Law murmurs, and Sanji knows that it's _huge _for him to admit that.

"Yeah, well, just make sure you do," he tries to sound tough but his voice cracks a little, and he squeezes Law's hand tighter and wonders if hoping for the sun to never rise is childish.

Even if it is, he doesn't really care.

**1. **This fic is definitely winding down, and I have a…couple of idea for the ending. One is…I won't say it's an unhappy ending, but it's definitely canon-compliant for where the series is at currently, and that was my original plan for ending the fic. But I've also kind of been toying with an epilogue-ish thing that would be a lot happier, so if you all would rather see that, let me know and I can definitely make that happen!

**2. **That's really all I have to say; thank you as always for reading and commenting!


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Panacea  
**Author: **AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:**Law/Sanji  
**Chapter:** 13/?  
**Word Count:** 2404  
**Summary:** There's something in his demeanor, the way he hides his true feelings whenever they start to unconsciously slip out, that speaks volumes. And Sanji would hardly consider himself somebody that wants to _fix_people but, well, he likes a challenge, and Law presents a rather giant one.  
**Spoilers:**Up to chapter 730 or so

**Chapter Thirteen**

"You're seriously wearing that?"

"What's wrong with it?" Law looks down as if he can't figure out _why_ there's anything wrong with it, and Sanji rolls his eyes and straightens his tie out. "Oh," Law glances up again, grinning rather knowingly. "You're jealous."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are," Law moves closer, reaching to touch Sanji's waist gently, and Sanji instinctively raises his hands to lay them on Law's chest. His _bare _chest, because apparently the asshole doesn't realize he looks like a tool with his hood pulled up over his hat and wearing a long, heavy coat with nothing underneath. "I know it's…more revealing than my normal outfits but the climate on Dressrosa is quite warm and humid."

"Still no excuse to wander around like that," Sanji sniffs and shrugs his suit jacket on, suddenly feeling rather over-dressed.

He doesn't flinch anymore when Law grabs him from behind, one arm clamped around his waist and the other pulling on his tie, although it's still a little startling. "Need I remind you that, whatever I'm wearing or not wearing, you're the only one who gets to touch me," he purrs, teeth grazing Sanji's neck in a move that's entirely possessive, and Sanji shudders and lets himself sink back against Law's body. "You like it, don't you?"

"Fucker," Sanji replies, but he can't really deny it since, well, Law's kind of nice to look at.

Even if it means everybody else can stare at him half-naked too and….yeah, okay, he's kind of jealous. Law lets him go then and spins around, walking to look out the porthole. The back of his coat is different to what Sanji's seen him wear before, the Jolly Roger there not his normal one although the central smiley face is the same, and the word…

"Corazón," he murmurs, and Law nods. "Heart. That's…"

"The one I'm avenging," Law says firmly. "I don't want to wear my own because this time, I'm not here for my crew. I'm just here for myself," he smiles wryly. "As selfish as that might be."

"It's not selfish, not if it's important to you," Sanji assures him, and Law ducks his head but doesn't reply.

"_LAAAAAAANNNDDDDD!" _Luffy shouts from somewhere above them, and Sanji feels a sudden fear clench at his heart.

"Well, we're here," he says as glibly as he can, and Law nods dismissively and shoulders _Kikoku,_ pausing when he passes Sanji.

"Stay safe, and protect the others. Keep in contact when you can," Law instructs him and Sanji sighs, still a little peeved that he's supposed to just guard the ship, but he knows it's necessary. "And…"

"Don't kill yourself," Sanji tells him bluntly, leaning in to kiss him and sighing with relief when Law immediately grabs him with his free arm, holding their bodies together. "Law…"

"Don't," Law shakes his head. "I know what you're going to say. Don't," he turns smartly on his heel and heads out onto the main deck, and Sanji touches his fingers to his lips and wonders what the day is going to bring.

000

"It's too late for that now."

"Law, hey, don't…" Sanji stares at the unresponsive Den-Den Mushi, resisting the urge to throw it aside and wiping blood out of his eyes with sleeve.

Well, he thinks it's blood. There's no other reason for his eyes to be wet.

He's pretty sure Law's pissed at him, and the thought that he's about to be facing Doflamingo when Sanji can't do anything to help is wracking him with guilt, but…

But he's never going to be able to ignore a woman in need, no matter what, and for as stupid as it had been he's probably saved all of their lives finding this out now. They should have known it wouldn't be this easy, that Doflamingo wouldn't just roll over and let them win, but as usual everything's gone to shit and all he can do now is head back to the ship and hope everybody else makes it there sooner or later.

He can hear rushed footsteps behind him and turns to the girl, Violet, who looks fiercely determined and a little conflicted. "Come on, Violet-chan. We need to get you out of here," he holds out his hand and she slides hers into it, letting him lead her through the winding alleys while he taking out anybody that opposes them with some well-placed kicks.

He needs to let out some anger, anyway.

They finally reach a clear area, Sanji leaning against the wall and loosening his tie because _shit, _those guys had done a number on him, and she leans beside him, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I apologize," she says in a low voice. "Both for the fact that I cannot come with you…"

"But Doflamingo knows you betrayed him! They'll kill you!" he protests, but she pats his cheek and shakes her head.

"Maybe. Yet I am the princess of this kingdom, and I will not abandon it," she vows, and he can only respect that. "But I also want to apologize for intruding on your mind and…"

Oh. _Oh. _He knows he's still enamored enough with women that he can concentrate solely on them with very little effort, but there's been….other things on his mind lately and if she'd seen…

"I don't know him personally, but Doflamingo's family talks about him a lot. All I've heard is bad, but the little I saw…"

"He's amazing, Violet-chan," Sanji says tiredly.

"You love him," she sounds sure, and yeah, if she'd seen… he blushes a little and she laughs softly.

"Don't worry, I stopped looking as soon as I realized what I was getting into," she promises. "But…" she stops again, looking around. "I think we'd best get you to your ship. There's great danger."

And Sanji can feel it, a little, although there's so much danger around right now that it's hard to tell exactly where it's coming from. Still, if Violet says the others are in danger, and he's supposed to be on the ship, he'd better fucking be on the ship because if anything happens to them…

"Go. I'll be fine," she urges, and so he does, springing through the air and hoping he gets to them in time.

000

"I don't have time to yell at you right now but I really fucking want to," is what Law says once Sanji manages to pick himself up from off the deck, clothing shredded and bleeding freely, and he staggers a little, half-collapsing into Law's arms although the doctor hardly seems better off.

"_Doflamingo's coming again!" _Chopper shrieks and Sanji tries to give some sort of order, _something, _but Nami-san, bless her, is on top of things and the ship rockets away, landing around the point.

"We've got five minutes at the most," Law grunts, his fingers slipping through Sanji's hair in an almost comforting manner but Sanji can feel the anger radiating off of him. "And _you _are incredibly lucky to have faced that man and survived."

"You saved me," Sanji doubles over in pain, both he and Law kind of crumpling to the deck, and he doesn't care how weak he looks when he scrambles into the taller man's lap and curls his fingers in Law's heavy coat.

"Yes, because despite the fact that you're an idiot and if Doflamingo had finished that attack you'd be in pieces, I love you, and I'd never let anything happen to you," he murmurs. "I…" he pauses then, resting his forehead against Sanji's and staring at him intently. "I'm going to go fight him. You're going to get away from here. I'll try to lead him into town and find Straw-hat and the others, but you need to _go."_

And Sanji wants to argue, he really does, but part of him knows Law's right and most of him is just too worn out and hurt to think of a rebuttal.

"Go to Zou. Meet up with my crew," Law orders, and Sanji feels powerless to do anything but nod in agreement. "I'll see you again, and…" he pauses, holding his hand over his chest and grimacing when he pops a heart out. "Keep that. I trust you with it."

Sanji looks at the beating heart in his hand, too overwhelmed to even be weirded out by it, but Law's doing the only thing he can right now to prove he's not just trying to get himself killed and Sanji appreciates it more than he can say.

"_There's a comet flying toward us!"_

"Fuck. Room!"

Sanji can tell that Law's tired, his Room taking longer to manifest than normal, and he flinches when the meteor bounces off it, gritting his teeth.

"Go. Get out of here," Law stands up, pulling Sanji with him and into a desperate kiss, and Sanji clutches at him and sobs a little in pain. "Don't let anybody take Caesar from you," he says as a last warning before grabbing the woman that had attacked the ship and warping, and Sanji doesn't even get to see where he lands before the ship once again launches them away from immediate danger.

000

"Sanji-kun?"

Sanji leans over the rail, trying to gauge if they have enough of a lead on Big Mom's ship and thinking that, since they're faster and lighter, chances are they'll lose them in the open ocean.

He hates running from a fight, but they're in no position to take on a Yonkou's subordinates directly so keeping Caesar with them and, as Nami had said, protecting what Law had risked his life to give up is far more important.

"Are you okay?" Nami rests a hand lightly on his back and he shakes his head, fingers digging into the wood of the railing. "He's alive."

"I know," Sanji's voice sounds strained and hoarse, because he swears his own heart had stopped when he'd heard those gunshots and only Luffy's assurance that he could still sense Law had gotten it beating again. He doesn't think Law can die if his heart isn't in his body, but he doesn't know that for sure and…

He shakes his head and looks down at the heart he can't seem to let go of, feeling it beating a little sluggishly.

"They'll save him," Nami promises. "You know Luffy won't give up until they've got him back."

"Yeah," Sanji doesn't really look at her, though, and she touches his arm gently.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel guilty," he admits. "I…ran off when I should have been protecting the ship, protecting _you, _and…"

"No," she shakes her head, something fierce in her eyes. "I mean, yes, it was reckless, but what you found out and the fact that you got this…this girl to finally rebel against Doflamingo are good things. Even if you'd been here the whole time, it wouldn't have made a difference if he'd shown up. And you…Sanji-kun,, you _held him off. _That's nothing to be ashamed of," she's being uncharacteristically complimentary, but it's probably because she pities him.

"Yeah, maybe, but I was still fucking useless. I felt like a fly caught in a spider's web," he shivers at the thought, at how his body had been entirely unresponsive, and Nami grimaces. "If Law hadn't of shown up…"

"But he did," Nami says. "He did, and it's going to be okay."

"Sanji, you need to rest," Chopper comes over and clings to his leg, and Sanji reaches down to pat the little reindeer on his head. "You got hurt really bad, and…"

"I know," Sanji promises, sliding down against the rail and still not letting go of the heart. "I don't think I can right now, Chopper."

"Then at least take it easy," Chopper pats his knee.

"The weather looks clear as far as the eye can see and Zou's not that far away," Nami puts in. "You don't have to worry…Captain," she adds, and he actually grins a little at that.

"Nah, I'd be a shitty captain if that was actually my job," he leans his head against the ship and realizes that, for the moment, since there's no way to contact Luffy, it kind of _is _and while he's pretty sure he can handle it, it's not a position he wants to be in forever.

"As long as that's still beating, he's still alive, right?" Nami kneels down beside him, leaning against his shoulder, and normally he'd be over the moon about the contact but he can't be bothered to react right now.

"I think so. I mean, if it's really his…" the thought has crossed his mind that Law's given him some random Marine's heart or something but…fuck, it sounds horrible that he doesn't trust him fully yet.

"Can't you tell?" Chopper asks softly, and Sanji gives him a pointed look. "I mean…I know my senses are better than a human's would be, but…"

Sanji pauses and looks at the heart, snorting softly. "Nah, I didn't spend that much time listening to how his heart sounds," he kind of wishes he had now, though, so he could be completely sure.

"It's hard to imagine him being…you know…" Nami leans her head on his shoulder, eyes half-closed, and it's obvious everybody aboard is exhausted. "He's a cuddler, though?"

"Um," Sanji doesn't know how much is revealing _too _much, but talking about this is preferable to imagining what Doflamingo could be doing to Law right now. "I mean, I guess? It's not that he doesn't like it, he just…really has to be comfortable with somebody before he lets them get too close," he figures that's not giving away too much, and it's basically what Law had told him, anyway.

"You seem happy," Chopper puts in, crawling into Sanji's lap, and Sanji nods.

"I think we could be. As long as…" he bites his lip and sets the heart down briefly to light a cigarette, filling his lungs with the familiar scent. Nami's a warm weight at his side and Chopper's half asleep in his lap, he can hear Brook puttering about somewhere with Momonosuke and Caesar, for the moment, is behaving, scared by the threat of Big Mom's ship catching up with them.

He leans his head back against the rail and looks back toward Dressrosa, barely visible on the horizon, feeling Law's heart throb in his hand. "Don't die, you bastard," he whispers. "Don't you dare die."

**Notes:**

**1. **I apologize if this chapter reads a little choppy, but I didn't want to re-hash canon too much aside from changing it slightly to fit the purpose of this fic. Although since we did get the phone call and Law saving Sanji _in_ canon I…didn't actually have to change too much about the sequence of events!

**2. **So this was the original ending of the story, and can still be considered the ending (as far as canon-compliancy goes). I've got an epilogue coming up for anybody that wants a happier ending, though, and that's almost written so hopefully I can post it up soon-ish!

**3. **Thanks again for the lovely support and comments :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Panacea  
**Author: **AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:**Law/Sanji  
**Chapter:** 14/14  
**Word Count:** 2165  
**Total Word Count: 45, 158**  
**Summary:** There's something in his demeanor, the way he hides his true feelings whenever they start to unconsciously slip out, that speaks volumes. And Sanji would hardly consider himself somebody that wants to _fix_people but, well, he likes a challenge, and Law presents a rather giant one.  
**Spoilers:**Up to chapter 730 or so

**Epilogue**

"You look nervous."

"Nah, just…ready for this to be over, I think," Sanji lights up a cigarette and looks at the two men beside him, glad that they've turned out to be pretty decent guys. He wasn't sure what to expect from Law's crew and aside from his polar bear being kind of strange, the rest of them seem perfectly normal and it's been reassuring to have them around. Most of them were pretty quiet but these two, Penguin and Shachi, had seemingly taken to him and he was fine with it.

He'd been a little apprehensive telling them where Law was but their reaction had mostly been a lot of eye-rolling. Which was what had convinced Sanji the most that their crew was a lot like his own, because any crew that could get away with laughing about their captain's shortcomings were ones that had a good relationship with said captain.

Not that he'd ever thought Law was anything _but _a good captain but still, it's nice to see.

"We know about you and the Cap."

Sanji fumbles with the cigarette and almost drops it, catching it at the last minute and glaring at them. "Know what?" he asks lamely, getting twin grins from the duo.

"It's kinda obvious the way you're pining for him…"

"I am _not!" _

"And he's not the kind of man that would let anybody do that unless he felt the same. Don't worry, we approve."

Sanji's kind of freaked out by their apparent hive-mind mentality but when they both start laughing he knows they're playing him.

Apparently Law's crew more than makes up for the sense of humor he seems to lack.

"So, is it true that he's never really…" Sanji doesn't know why he's prying but it's better than sitting here worrying for the next who knew how many hours. Luffy had been pretty vague over the Den-Den Mushi and the connection had been horrible, but at least they're on their way and should be there by early evening, by Nami's calculations.

"I've been with him a long time and I've never seen him spend the night with anybody," Penguin shrugs. "I mean, I'm sure he does, but it's not like he advertises it."

Sanji nods in understanding, smoking quietly. At least that fits with what Law's told him.

"But anyway, he must really love you, since he literally gave you his heart," Shachi puts in, grinning in a way that bares his sharp little teeth, and Sanji digs it out of the inner pocket of his suit jacket and stares at it. He knows the other guys are joking, but there's something true about that statement regardless.

"That's still creepy," Penguin mutters and Sanji's inclined to agree. "Still, you seem like a good guy and the captain, I think, needs somebody he can be completely open with. Even if he'll never admit it."

"Yeah, he's really not that scary, but you probably know that by now."

"Yeah," Sanji says quietly, sliding the heart back into his jacket and feeling at least a small bit of comfort from its continued beating.

"Hey," Penguin speaks up, patting Sanji's shoulder. "So, we hear you're one of the best cooks in the world, and our food here is shit, so maybe if you want to pass the time…"

Sanji shrugs, but cooking's always been something that's calmed him and, in this situation, anything that can make the minutes fly by is appreciated. Plus he never turns down the chance to show off his skills in front of new admirers, so that pretty much decides it for him. "Why not? Lead the way."

"Oh, we've just gotta warn you that there's no bread on the sub…" Shachi tells him as they head to what passes for the galley, and Sanji rolls his eyes and thinks that he should have guessed.

Oh, well. He'll make do.

000

"CAPTAAIIIINNNN!"

Law's barely got his feet on the deck of the sub when Bepo flies toward him, wrapping him up and holding him a few inches off the ground, and the sight of Law being held up by a talking polar bear is one that Sanji wants to engrave into his memory forever.

Despite looking grumpy as always, the older man seems okay, although Sanji can feel the exhaustion pouring off of him even from where he's standing.

Bepo eventually lets him go, looking kind of sheepish, and Penguin and Shachi wander over, talking to Law in low voices until Law yanks them both closer and then they just seem a little stunned, hesitantly wrapping him into a three-way hug, obviously unused to any display of affection from their captain.

Sanji's deliberately hanging back, wanting to see Law meet up with his crew first, but a hand to his back propels him forward and he turns to look back, seeing the hand disappear in a flash of flower petals and knowing that Robin's just trying to help him out.

Penguin and Shachi see him coming over and tug Bepo away, promising he'll be able to see Law later, and Sanji nods to them before getting close to the doctor.

"So. You need this back?" Sanji holds up the heart and Law reaches his hand out, taking it and jamming it back into his chest.

"Thank you for taking care of it for me," Law intones rather formally and Sanji shrugs, both of them staring at each other and being a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, just get on with it, already!"

"Your navigator doesn't have much patience, does she?" Law chuckles, because of course that last bit was from Nami.

"She's right," Sanji takes a step forward, hands twitching a little at his sides, and since Law looks reluctant to take any sort of initiative now he reaches to loop his arms around Law's neck, squeaking a little when the action causes the other man to grab his waist and pull him in close.

It's like they're trying to crawl inside of each other, all clutching hands and bodies as close as they can be, except…Sanji's having a hard time sorting out his thoughts but there's nothing primal about it, just a deep, overriding sense of relief and Law's physically shaking in his arms, although Sanji's pretty sure that's just because he's dead on his feet.

He's not sure how long they stand there, clinging like children and just breathing each other in but he hears rushed footsteps on the deck and when he opens his eyes again they're alone.

"Um," Law sounds uncharacteristically unsure, pulling back enough that he can look at Sanji and reaching to cup his cheek. "We're…I have a cabin. With a bed. If you want…"

"Fuck, yes," Sanji hauls him into a kiss then because it's already been too long, nearly tripping over his own feet when Law tugs him toward the door that leads to the lower areas of the sub.

000

"Did it hurt? That's a stupid question, but…"

"More of a shock than anything, to be honest," Law replies. "I had enough presence of mind to try and shield myself even though, well," he looks down at the bandages on his abdomen and touches them gently. "I had to get the bullets out myself after."

Sanji wrinkles his nose and Law laughs shortly and pats him on the head

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice, and it's a lot…cleaner than letting anybody else in there, even though cutting myself apart is…not something I'll ever really get used to," he admits.

"Mm," Sanji closes his eyes, cuddling into Law's warmth. They'd both been too tired to actually do anything of a sexual nature, but he supposes it says a lot that he's perfectly happy just lying in bed with the other man at this point. "So what's the plan now?"

"Wait for Kaidou to make a move. As…roundabout as everything was, we _did _manage to eventually destroy the factory and bring the Riku family back to their earned place as rulers of Dressrosa. Your captain has a…thing against killing, really, so while I'd rather Doflamingo be dead, at least if he's alive Kaidou will still hopefully seek him out," he sounds thoughtful. "I know you need to get going to that samurai country, but…"

"I think we can take a few days off," Sanji shrugs. "Besides, we're in an alliance, right? So we can travel together, and it's not like your ship's going to draw any attention," he points out, Law having to nod.

"I suppose you're right, and in the end, there _is _safety in numbers. But you're also correct in implying that we need a break," he adds, and Sanji smiles to himself. Of course Law would never just _admit _he needed to take it easy for a while.

"I'm…" Sanji sighs, fingers curling around Law's shoulder and trying to touch him at every point possible, "You can ignore this if it's too sappy, but…I'm really glad you're okay."

"It is, but I appreciate it, and I…" he tips his head back and Sanji almost has to laugh because even after all of this Law _still _can't let go of his pride enough to admit he's got human emotions.

"Hey," Sanji pushes himself up so they're level and kisses the other man, lingering a little because he can. "Say it."

Law gives him a look that clearly says how annoyed he is about all of this, but he frames Sanji's face with his hands and looks directly into his eyes. "Sanji, I love you, and I'm very glad you're okay."

"There we go," Sanji kisses him again for that one, even though he knows Law's half-mocking him. "Your crew knows about us, by the way."

"I'd guessed. At least I would assume that Penguin and Shachi would figure it out, and I'm sure they'll tease me mercilessly, but they seem to like you," he slides his hands down Sanji's sides, fingers flexing against his hips.

"Yeah, well, they asked me to cook for them…"

"Ah, that explains it," Law's _definitely _teasing now, grinning in a way that almost looks friendly, and it's such a departure from his normal mood that Sanji's having a hard time trying to reconcile it..

"Is that why you fell for me?" he asks and Law sighs.

"I have to say, it doesn't hurt," he reaches out, brushing the tips of Sanji's fringe with his fingers, and Sanji closes his eyes against the attention, feeling like some sort of pleased, oversized cat. "But, for what it's worth, I'm glad they approve."

"Would you care if they didn't?" Sanji questions, and Law snorts.

"Hardly. I'm quite good at getting what I want regardless of what anybody else thinks, and it's safe to say that I want you," the look he's giving Sanji right now is pure sex and Sanji groans and tries to stop his body from reacting because neither of them are up for this right now. "Were you concerned that once I came back…"

"That if we weren't on the clock anymore you'd decide I wasn't worth it? Yeah, kind of," he admits, because the thought _had _crossed his mind and he knows that when people are desperate or not thinking they're going to live they do impulsive things.

"I'm…" Law pauses, resting his forehead against Sanji's and letting out a slow breath. "I might be a cold-hearted bastard, but I'd never do what I've done with you with _anybody _unless I was serious about them. And getting shot multiple times before getting kidnapped by a deranged psychopath rather…changes one's perspective on things, but my feelings toward you have always been genuine."

"I get that now," Sanji lies down, head pillowed on Law's shoulder and one leg thrown carelessly over the other man's body. He hates hearing about what had happened to Law, even though the man himself seems to be over it already, but Sanji's never been good with seeing people he cares about getting hurt…especially when he can't intervene somehow. Law's one of those people for him now, just like any member of the crew, and he'd gladly throw himself in harm's way if it meant saving him pain. And it's strange, because he never would have imagined himself with another man long-term, and especially not with somebody like _Law, _but now that he's here he realizes that he's…_happy, _and that's not something he wants to let go of. "Hey."

"Yes?" Law sounds half-asleep and Sanji presses a kiss to his neck and smiles.

"I love you, too."

Law gives an exasperated little groan but Sanji can feel how relaxed he is.

He doesn't know what the future will bring, or how long they'll be able to stay together, but he knows that the rest of his crew are right in saying he should hold onto what he has instead of dreading what might one day rip them apart.

And what he has, he thinks sleepily, is pretty fucking amazing.

**Notes:**

**1.** Yes, dear readers, we have come to the end. Thank you all so, so much for your kind words and readership of this fic even though it's not really a common pairing, but I haven't written a fic this fast or had this much motivation to write in a long time (it started out as a one-shot and ended over _45,000 words!)_ so I'm very glad people have enjoyed this, and please do tell me what you thought of the epilogue :)

**2. **I…have another fic for this pairing in the works, because I kind of love writing them, and it's sort of AU-ish but still set within the OP world so I'll try and get the beginning of that written out since I the plotline planned out already.

**3. **Thanks for reading!


End file.
